Daddy 23
by DaniiStewart
Summary: "Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Summary: **

"Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."

* * *

—No, no puedo soportarlo más. Es un completo desastre. — gritó con desesperación aquella anciana señora de cabellos canosos y revueltos. Una gota de sudor escurría por su sien gracias al enojo que tenía.

—Por favor. — Suplicó una vez más aquel hombre desesperado. — Por favor, señora Henry, deme otra oportunidad. Es la última.

—Eso fue lo mismo que dijo hace dos semanas, señor Cullen — repitió al momento en que metía toda sus cosas en su enorme maleta forrada de terciopelo color rojo.

—Se portará bien… es un niño de cinco años, ¿Qué se puede esperar de él?

—Muchas cosas mejores. Es un niño de casi seis años. — alegó la señora. — Hay niños con bastantes buenos modales y su hijo no es uno de ellos, señor Cullen. Yo ya no lo soporto más. Usted ha llegado a mi límite. Ese niño no tiene ningún remedio.

—Por favor, le duplicaré el sueldo — la siguió mientras ella se dirigía hacia la salida de la enorme casa lujosa. — No se vaya, por favor.

—Mucha suerte en encontrar otra niñera, señor Cullen — dijo con bastante enojo, sintiéndose ofendida por lo que ofreció y cerró la puerta en las narices mientras ella desaparecía por completo.

Estaba jodido.

La señora Henry era la sexta niñera en dos meses que salía definitivamente de la lujosa casa de Edward Cullen sin mirar atrás. Ella era la única que pensó que su hijo podría tener una segunda oportunidad y portarse de una buena manera, era por eso que hacía dos semanas atrás volvió a aceptar el trabajo, pero ahora… ya no servía de nada porque se había dado cuenta de que aquel niño no iba a mejorar.

Niklaus, el pequeño hijo del gran jugador de futbol soccer, Edward Cullen, de cinco años era el niño más odiado por todas las personas mayores, especialmente por su mal comportamiento. Era un niño bastante travieso, no había nada con lo que se le pudiera parar ni siquiera un poco, nada. Nadie sabía de donde sacaba todas esas ideas y energías para poder lograr poner a cualquier persona de nervios. Su tío Emmett, el esposo de Rosalie, la prima de su padre, decía que probablemente se fumaba un poco de droga para poder tener esas ideas.

Edward frotó su rostro con sus manos de manera cansada y con frustración al saber que otra vez se habían quedado sin una niñera para el pequeño diablillo. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una pequeña figura, con una cabeza con cabellos dorados desordenados, iguales a los suyos. Esa pequeña figura estaba sólo vestida con un short de playa con un muñeco de Mickey Mouse estampado en él. Sus enormes ojos azules lo miraban con cierta travesura y su sonrisa era maliciosa.

Él sabía lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿A dónde fue la señora Henry? — preguntó el niño de cinco años y medio con fingida inocencia mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba su padre. Su rostro estaba lleno de lodo al igual que su cuerpo, su cabello estaba húmedo y cada vez que daba un paso dejaba unas huellas de lodo aun teniendo los pies desnudos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez, Klaus? — Edward lo miró de mala manera pero a él no pareció importarle para nada el cómo lo estaba mirando.

—Nada. — se encogió de hombros — Leí en internet algo acerca de que las pastillas de los ancianos son buenas para los peces.

Lo miró con incredulidad y en el rostro del niño se formó una sonrisa aún más amplia, donde sus hoyuelos se marcaban en su rostro sonrojado. Cuando llegó hasta a Edward, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se sentó en el blanco y reluciente suelo.

—Tú apenas y puedes leer, ¿Por qué estarías visitando ese tipo de cosas?

Ni siquiera entendía porque intentaba hablarle sobre el tema cuando en realidad eso no estaba funcionando en nada desde los últimos dos años. Desde que hacia cumplido tres, Niklaus se había vuelto un completo remolino que destruía todo a su paso. Todos los adornos de cerámica moderna que Elizabeth Cullen, la madre de Edward y abuela de Niklaus se había dedicado a colocar en los estantes se habían roto de manera _accidental. _

Nada funcionaba en ese lugar.

—Los peces parecían enfermos. — dijo de manera distraída.

—De modo que decidiste darle el medicamento de la señora Henry, ¿no?

—Exacto — me apuntó con su dedo con una uña llena de mugre. El adulto suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sin tener nada que decir. — Eres listo, papá.

Lo levantó del suelo con bastante facilidad, tomándolo de los brazos hasta colocarlo a su altura. Sus sucios pies estaban colgando sobre el suelo pero lo suficientemente alejados de la camiseta blanca estúpidamente costosa de Edward. El azul de sus ojos estaba bastante brillante ahora mismo, sus ojos, además de estar enmarcados por unas largas pestañas estaban decorados también con varias manchas de lodo sobre ellos.

—Escúchame bien. Debes controlarte, ¿entiendes? No puedes deshacerte de todas las niñeras que contrate solo porque no te agradan. Yo necesito de ellas para que te cuiden mientras trabajo, entiéndelo.

— ¿Cómo sé que ellas no son una de las mujeres que trajiste a la casa para presentármela y después te besa? — sus cejas, del mismo color que su cabello, casi se juntaron cuando su ceño se frunció.

—Porque cuando traigo a una niñera te digo que realmente va a ser tu niñera. No puedes estar en la casa tú solo desde que llegas del colegio hasta que yo llego de trabajar.

Edward intentaba sonar razonable pero el pequeño se estaba poniendo difícil. A los cinco años ya podía comenzar a entender bastante bien lo que le estaban diciendo y podía hacer un esfuerzo por tratar de ayudar con las cosas.

—Por favor, Niklaus. Haz un esfuerzo, ellas no te molestan en nada, sólo están aquí sentadas mirando la televisión o buscando alguna otra cosa que hacer. Solo se aseguran de que comas y estés bien.

—Entonces no trabajes. — Esta vez su tono de voz era de reproche. En sus labios tenia formado un puchero que derretía a cualquier persona pero Edward estaba comenzando a ser inmune a él. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse pero parpadeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas porque tenía un gran orgullo como el de su padre.

Edward suspiró una vez más y esta vez lo pegó a mi pecho sin importarle saber que la camiseta estaría completamente manchada de lodo y otras sustancias extrañas que probablemente se había adherido cuando estaba en el patio con el césped.

—Tengo que trabajar, pequeño, si no trabajo entonces no tendremos nada de dinero y no podremos vivir en esta enorme casa, con muchos juguetes y no comeremos. — Le explicó con toda la paciencia que tenía. — Gracias a mi trabajo más personas tienen trabajos, siempre es así.

—A mí no me importan las personas.

—Deberían de importante. También, gracia a ellas yo tengo mi trabajo, ya sabes cómo funciona.

—Yo no quiero trabajar como tú lo haces cuando sea grande.

—Creía que también querías ser futbolista.

Sus manos, igualmente sucias que todo su cuerpo, se posaron sobre el rostro de Edward, apartó varios mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su rostro y acercó el suyo con bastante delicadeza hasta que sus narices se tocaron, un gesto que al pequeño le gustaba realizar con nadie más sólo con su padre. Sus ojos azules estaban brillando de nuevo pero esta vez lo hacían por las lágrimas.

—Perdóname, hijo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Si no lo hago ya sabes lo que va a pasar y necesitamos de alguien que te cuide.

— ¡No! ¡Yo odio que me cuiden! — Gritó, poniéndose aún más rojo del rostro por la ira — ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Tú puedes cuidarme!

—Niklaus…

— ¡No! — Las pequeñas manos sucias del niño de apartaron de manera brusca del rostro de su padre y comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, te digo! — Intentó desprenderse de los enormes brazos que aún lo rodeaban — ¡Suéltame, Edward!

Lo observó hacer su berrinche durante un largo rato. Él se veía realmente enojado, las lágrimas allí seguían sin derramarse. Estaba confundiendo su tristeza con coraje y Edward no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera intentar hablarlo porque hablar con él era como hablar con la pared.

Edward se agachó y lo colocó en el piso de nuevo pero sin soltarlo por completo, impidiendo que corriera lejos de ese lugar.

—Oye, escúchame — Le llamó sin recibir una respuesta de su parte. — Niklaus, escúchame, Hey. — el niño de cabellos dorados alzó la mirada hacia su padre cuando su voz sonó dura. — No puedes enojarte por algo que ya hablamos, Niklaus. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer el mismo escándalo. ¿Entiendes?

—No, yo no entiendo, no quiero otra niñera.

—Es una lástima, porque vas a tener una niñera al final del día y vas a tener que hacer todo lo que ella te diga a menos que te quieras quedar en la escuela hasta que yo salga de trabajar.

— ¡No! — se zafó de los brazos de su padre con un movimiento brusco. — ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero niñera!

Se separó dos pasos de él y observó como lanzaba el teléfono celular contra la gran ventana que estaba justo al lado de la puerta. El sonido resonó por toda la casa y su mirada era desafiante. No había ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento por su parte, después de eso, se alejó corriendo de donde estaba su padre, desapareciendo por el pasillo que daba al jardín.

Edward Cullen frotó una vez más sus manos contra su rostro, sintiéndose completamente vulnerable. Él era la clase de personas que era impotente e intimidante pero carismático frente a las demás personas, eso le hacía llevar muy bien todo tipo de relaciones con la prensa y muchas personas más. Pero cuando se trataba de su hijo, él se sentía completamente indefenso y vulnerable, porque ese pequeño era la única persona responsable de cómo se sentía. En el campo, podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas corriendo, pateando e incluso gritando, pero fuera de allí, debía controlarse porque Niklaus era su prioridad.

Aquel hombre se enteró de que iba a ser padre cuando tenía diecinueve años. Él y su novia, Chelsea se habían enterado de que serían padres. Para los dos fue como un balde de agua fría caer sobre sus cabezas. Ella estaba pensando sólo en vivir el día a día, sin complicaciones ni nada como eso, y entonces, tendría un hijo de aquel chico que era su novio por solo cinco meses. Y él, que estaba enfocado solamente en el futbol y que no lo sacaran del equipo, sería padre.

Ninguno de los dos abandonó los estudios, pero para Chelsea fueron los tres peores años de su vida. Edward comenzó a trabajar en cuanto se enteró, no ganaban las grandes cantidades de dinero pero a regañadientes tenía la ayuda de sus padres, Edward y Elizabeth Cullen. También contaban con la ayuda de los padres de Chelsea. Sin embargo el salario que tenía con los contratos del equipo de Manchester United, era bastante alto si cumplía con su deber.

Edward sabía que lo que tenía con Chelsea no iba a durar mucho y que lo único que los uniría seria aquel niño de ojos azules y cabellos cobrizos. No se casaron, nadie se los había exigido, y tampoco era como si ellos lo hubieran pensado alguna vez.

En cuanto el pequeño niño, con una enorme energía, comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos, Chelsea supo que ese no era su lugar. Ella no lo soportaría mucho más, por lo que tomó la decisión de seguir con el sueño de volverse una modelo. No es como si ella no tuviera todos los requisitos para ser una modelo, lo único que le impedía eso era aquel niño. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo a Edward lo que ella quería, él fácilmente le dijo que podía irse por la enorme puerta de la casa en la que estaban viviendo. Él ya tenía un contrato Manchester United en ese entonces, desde que tenía quince años, mucho antes de que se enterara de que sería padre, Chelsea sabía que Edward pronto sería un gran jugador estrella, incluso una celebridad, pero para eso faltaba un poco y apenas estaba comenzando con las complicaciones, pero no se daría por vencido.

Después de que Chelsea organizara sus cosas durante una semana, sin necesidad de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, partió de allí a Italia, que era su lugar de nacimiento. Allí se encontraban sus padres, los que la recibieron con los brazos muy abiertos y comenzó una carrera de modelaje, olvidándose del niño y del padre de éste.

Elizabeth Cullen le ofreció a su hijo la ayuda para poder criar al pequeño Niklaus. Edward, orgulloso y bastante enojado por lo que había sucedido, negó la ayuda de su madre y de cualquier otro familiar. Él no lo necesitaba. Inscribió a su hijo en una guardería cuando tenía los dos años de edad. Allí aceptaban cuidarlo mientras Edward estaba en entrenamientos. Sin embargo, se veía obligado a llevar a una niñera cada vez que tenía que viajar.

Muchas veces, los agentes miraban mal y con desconfianza a Edward debido a que siempre cargaba con un niño. Edward daba siempre el cien por ciento de él cuando se trataba de entrenamientos, conferencias, partido de fútbol y ligas, así como campeonatos. Eso era lo que ayudaba a Edward, su compromiso y dedicación.

Cuando Niklaus cumplió cuatro años, comenzó a necesitar aún más a su padre. El pequeño niño lo miraba todas las noches, no había noches en las que él no mirara a su papá antes de dormir. Edward decía que no podía dejar de ver a su hijo uno de sus días porque por él era que estaba haciendo todo ese sacrificio y ajetreo.

Niklaus era la vida de Edward. Edward amaba a su hijo más que a nadie en el mundo.

Desde el nacimiento de Niklaus, Edward nunca tuvo un día libre. Todos los días estaba ocupado con entrenamientos y los otros estaba ocupado enseñando a su hijo alunas cosas y poniendo en práctica lo que al pequeño le enseñaban en preescolar.

Cuando las prácticas se desarrollaban en Los Angeles, llevaba a Niklaus consigo, y para suerte de Edward, a su pequeño le encantaba el futbol casi tanto como a él. El niño era feliz mirando a su padre correr por el campo detrás de la pelota, dando pases, haciendo goles y festejando cada vez que ganaba uno de sus partidos. Cuando el pequeño tenía la oportunidad, tomaba su pequeño balón de futbol y también la pateaba con torpeza.

Ese pequeño era el orgullo de Edward, y ahora que estaba más grande intentaría convencerlo de que todo lo que hacía era por él. Los días no le alcanzaban para muchas cosas pero intentaba hacer lo que podía.

Ahora que Edward era el jugador de futbol número uno nada era fácil. Tenía varios contratos sobre él, pero el dinero les caía por todos lados. No les hacía falta nada más que tiempo. Eso era lo único que ellos pedían. Edward nunca acudió a su madre, pidiéndole de favor que cuidara a su hijo, nunca lo hizo, y no era más por simple orgullo, para demostrarles que a pesar de que no fue responsable de joven, lo era ahora.

Sin embargo, Edward sabía que todo el tiempo que no pasaba con su hijo, lo cual era más de la mitad del día, durante casi toda una semana seguida, era el motivo por el cual Niklaus era así de revoltoso, travieso, grosero y algunas veces egocéntrico.

El número de niñeras que había contratado se perdió en el cuarenta y dos en los últimos cuatro años. Si seguían de esa manera, acabarían con todas las niñeras de América y no exactamente con una muy buena imagen.

Claro que Edward la mayoría de las veces protagonizaba las portadas de varias revistas solo por el hecho de ser una persona bastante influyente. No solo tenía el contrato con el futbol. También tenía su propia marca de ropa deportiva, casual, íntima, e incluso una fragancia. Todo eso lo hacía para asegurarse de su fortuna y pasársela a su hijo y padres.

Edward se levantó del suelo, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver las manchas de lodo desaparecer en camino por el pasillo de la misma manera que lo había hecho su hijo. Miró con una mueca el teléfono destruido frente a la ventana. Tenía que comprar otro pronto sólo de utilería. De su bolsillo trasero tomo el segundo teléfono, donde tenía los mismo contactos que el primero y llamó a Roch, su agente.

Aquel hombre alto y de conexión delgada tenia cierto poder a la hora de hacer negocios con cualquier tipo de marca u opción que a Edward pudieran darle más fama. Edward le debía casi todo lo que tenía a él. Casi.

Llevaba siendo su agente desde el inicio. Eso ya era bastante tiempo, sin embargo, fuera del trabajo, Roch era un completo asco, gastando todo su dinero en alcohol y varios tipos de vicios que Edward odiaba.

—Hola superestrella, creía que nos veríamos a las seis — saludó con entusiasmo el delgado hombre al otro lado de la línea mientras Edward caminaba al almacén a tomar los materiales necesarios para poder limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado su hijo.

—Sí, sobre eso… cambio de planes.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Para nada. —contestó el hombre de cabellos cobrizos y frunció el ceño al ver las manchas de lodo. Necesitaba a alguien que limpiara su casa todos los días y no cada dos por semana. — Verás, necesito una nueva niñera para Niklaus, a más tardar al final del día, si no lo tengo, tendré que llevarlo conmigo a los entrenamientos y no es algo que realmente me gustaría hacer.

— ¿Otra niñera, Edward? —exclamó, con escandalo el agente y casi se ahogaba con el cigarrillo que estaba fumando. — ¿Qué paso con la señora Henry? ¿Ya se deshizo de ella? Te recuero que hemos terminado con todas las niñeras de la zona este y noreste de Los Angeles.

Edward rodó los ojos al escuchar lo que él ya sabía.

—Sí tú no me lo dices entonces no me entero. Mira, las cosas están así, si no encuentro una niñera para el final del día entonces el día de mañana no iré a la mierda de las fotos y no me va a importar cuanto nos pagarán. No puedo dejar a mi hijo solo, ya lo sabes.

Roch suspiró con frustración.

—Bien, a las cuatro y media tendrás una serie de niñeras en la puerta de tu casa, tienes hasta las cinco y media para poder escoger a una de ellas.

—Te llamaré después — y entonces Edward colgó el teléfono.

Después de limpiar todo el desastre que había en el suelo, se dedicó a ir por su hijo. El pequeño niño seguía en el jardín, jugando con su pequeño perro, el cual estaba realmente sucio al igual que él. Ellos dos tenían cierta conexión a pesar de que aquel perro tan solo llevara con ellos tres meses.

El niño de cabellos claros estaba sentado justo al borde de la piscina, seguía tan solo con su traje de baño de color azul marino, algo que le hacía resaltar los enormes ojos de color azul. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos y mojados. Había gotas de agua escurriendo por su bronceado cuerpo. Parecía conversar con el perro de estatura mediana, después, su delgado brazo se alzó y lanzó la pequeña pelota de goma tanto como su brazo se lo permitía.

Edward se acercó a él con paso cauteloso. Cuando Niklaus se dio cuenta de que su padre lo estaba mirando, parado justo al lado de él, alzó la mirada sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Niklaus estaba enojado, y cuando Niklaus estaba enojado no mostraba ningún sentimiento, se dedicaba mirar de manera inexpresiva. Su inexpresión era bastante para ser tan solo un niño de cinco años sin noción de muchas cosas a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó a su padre de manera brusca.

Edward fue a sentarse a su lado con bastante agilidad. Se colocó frente a él, ya que la espalda de su hijo estaba dando hacia la piscina y si lo empujaba tan sólo un poco entonces el caería al agua, que era bastante fresca para ser primavera.

—Quiero hablar contigo — le respondió el padre con voz de persuasión. Algunas veces le causaba bastante gracia el hecho de que su pequeño hijo tomara actitudes de gente adulto.

—Toma un papelito y espera tu turno.

—Esa no es una manera agradable de tratar a tu padre.

—No me importa. — Contestó con enfado y sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron de color blanco. — No quiero otra niñera, papá.

Edward suspiró una vez más al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. Él entendía perfectamente que no quería una niñera pero Edward no podía hacer más, aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

—Haremos esto, campeón — un brillo en los ojos de Niklaus se instaló al escuchar a su padre llamarlo de esa manera. — Tendrás una nueva niñera, y esta vez, tú la vas a escoger, ¿Qué te parece la idea? Es eso o yo la escojo.

Niklaus pareció intentar pensar muy bien en lo que le estaba diciendo su padre. Si él tenía la oportunidad de escoger una niñera entonces él tendría la oportunidad de decidir si aquella mujer seria lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Después de todo, esa enorme casa lujo y costosa era del pequeño, no de la niñera, y ella no podía simplemente darle indicaciones sólo porque su padre no estaba allí, no, cada niñera, además de respetar las reglas de su padre debía respetar las suyas.

—Me parece bien — accedió, dedicándole una angelical sonrisa a su padre, haciéndole saber que todo el enojo que había sentido hacia unos momentos ya se había esfumado.

—De acuerdo — asintió Edward, recostándose en el pasto un poco húmedo pero eso ya no le importaba bastante por su camiseta era un completo desastre. Sintió el peso de su hijo sobre él y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su mirada. — ¿Ya has escogido el deporte que vas a practicar?

Últimamente Edward había encontrado un poco de imaginación para hacer que su hijo aprovechara su tiempo y gastara energías en otro tipo de actividades que en estar molestando a las niñeras. Así que le dio varias opciones de deportes para realidad después de la escuela, entre ellas estaba el basquetbol, golf, tenis, karate y beisbol. Esas eran las actividades que el niño podía realizar. El futbol no estaba en esas posibilidades porque el niño lo practicaba con gusto cuando él quería, algo que era casi diario pero lo hacía con su padre en las noches, antes de entrar a la ducha.

Niklaus ya lo había pensado muchas veces y después de una larga decisión, logró saber cuál era el deporte que él estaba buscando.

—Beisbol y karate — respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó sobre el abdomen de su padre, sintiendo el aire fresco recorrer su pequeño torso desnudo. — Quiero esos.

Edward lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Se suponía que escogerías sólo uno — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Edward volvió a sentir el estremecimiento de su hijo y se sacó la camiseta llena de lodo para poder colocársela encima.

Niklaus sonrió maravillado al verse envuelto con la enorme camiseta de su padre.

—Soy como tú. — dijo con entusiasmo. — Soy igual a ti.

—Eres mucho mejor que yo, campeón — le revolvió los húmedos cabellos y comenzó a preocuparse por él. — ¿Vamos adentro? Te prepararé algo de comer.

En cuanto escuchó eso último, Niklaus se puso rápidamente de pie y espero con anticipación a su padre, que se pusiera de pie y cuando lo hizo, lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo con él a la enorme casa de color blanco y directo a la cocina bastante lujosa y ridículamente grande.

—Mira, papi. — llamó el niño mientras caminaba de vuelta en la cocina, donde Edward estaba ya trabajando en dos enormes emparedados de jamón y doble queso, como les gustaba a ambos. Edward lo miró de reojo y observó que tenía una revista en su mano. — Aquí estás tú.

En aquella revista salía Edward, luciendo bastante atractivo, como lo era en todas las portadas de revista. En esa estaba luciendo uno de los conjuntos de la nueva temporada de su marca de ropa masculina. Niklaus siempre se miraba sorprendido al ver a su padre en una nueva revista pero decía que algún día el saldría allí como él. No es como si el niño nunca saliera en una revista pero lo que Edward quería evitar era que su hijo fuera aún más una figura publica de lo que ya era.

Cuando el pequeño tenía tres años, fue catalogado como uno de los niños más malcriados de Hollywood, algo que Edward intentó tomar con calma ya que todo eso era completamente absurdo.

Después de un partido de futbol den Vancouver, Rosalie McCartney, había llevado a Niklaus a ver a su padre cuando habían obtenido la victoria contra su cuñado, Emmett McCartney. Ellos dos lo tomaban de buena manera, por supuesto. La vida personal era un asunto y lo que era la carrera era otra cosa.

Emmett McCartney, un jugador de Real Madrid de veintiocho años, sólo un año mayor que su esposa Rosalie. Él se destacaba por ser una persona bastante grande en el capo, físicamente, él podría ser una defensa, o por su gran tamaño también podría ser un bien portero, pero él servía bastante como delantero y eso estaba bien para algunos equipos. Las veces que Emmett jugaba en el mismo equipo que Edward era escaso, sin embargo, eran victoriosos debido a la extraña comunicación que tenían Edward y Emmett en el campo.

McCartney, además de caracterizarse por su actitud en el campo: bastante entusiasta y concentrada, era el jugador que causaba más bromas en los vestidores, tanto a su equipo como al equipo contrario. Algo que algunas veces salía bien y otras no tanto. Emmett era una especie de niño pequeño.

Cuando Rosalie llevó a Niklaus con su padre, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a ambos en ese entonces. Edward sólo lo había visto desde la noche anterior que lo había llevado a la cama. Pasaron un gran rato dentro del estadio, contestando algunas preguntas y conversando con unas personas más.

Niklaus siempre tuvo y seguía teniendo un estilo para vestirse bastante moderno, casi chocante. Lo que le hacía verse de esa manera probablemente era su porte. Además de verse adorable en ese entonces por ser un niño de dos años, se veía bastante guapo. Sus características y rasgos iguales a su padre le hacían ser uno de los niños más cotizados hasta su edad actual. Ni siquiera los hijo de los Pitt y J-Lo se acercaban un poco a Niklaus.

Cuando salieron del estadio, una multitud de paparazzi los estaba esperando, como era costumbre desde que Edward se hizo reconocer como uno de los jugadores más exitosos del momento. Niklaus se abrazó a su padre, intentando ignorar todos los flashes que le rebotaban en el rostro, pero una vez que ellos lograron molestarlo enserio, Niklaus les mostro su pequeño y bonito dedo corazón, lo cual fue una gran noticia durante una semana, causando controversia con la carrera de Edward y su roll de padre.

Sin embargo, una vez que esa semana pasó y que hubo más apariciones de Edward Cullen con su hijo paseando y jugando en el parque, se olvidaron del pequeño niño grosero, o al menos ya no le daban tanta importancia como antes, algunas veces llegaban a mencionarlo pero no con tanto escándalo.

Niklaus era un niño chocante. Niklaus era un niño cotizado. Niklaus era un niño travieso. Niklaus era un niño inquieto. Niklaus imponía moda cada vez que daba un paso fuera de su casa. Niklaus era un niño manipulador. Niklaus era un niño que imponía órdenes. Niklaus hacia que se cumplieran órdenes. Niklaus era un niño bastante divertido. Niklaus tenía unos gustos y preferencias bastantes caras que solo su padre podía pagar. Niklaus era un niño ególatra. Niklaus era un niño estiloso. Niklaus era un niño bastante adorable y tierno con su padre cuando se lo proponía. Niklaus era muchas personalidades en solo un cuerpo pequeño de cinco años y eso… aunque a su padre le costara admitirlo, le daría muchos problemas y dinero.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y salgo bien? — le preguntó Edward con fingida interés, le acercó el plato que tenía su sándwich y comenzó a devorar el suyo.

—Sí — asintió el niño y le dio una mordida a su sándwich. — ¿Cuándo podré salir contigo en una de estas?

Edward gruñó al escuchar eso. Estaba harto de escucharlo de Roch y su hijo ahora se lo estaba recordando.

—No lo sé, campeón. ¿Tú quieres aparecer en una de esas?

—Sí — saltó el niño y siguió hojeando la revista, saltándose todo lo que había hasta llegar a su padre. — Será divertido.

—Sí, estoy seguro que volverás locos a los encargados del estudio.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más con respecto al comentario de Edward, el timbre resonó por toda la casa dos veces. Con una vista al reloj, Edward caminó a la puerta de entrada. Con su hijo sostenido en uno de sus brazos, el cual se había sacado rápidamente la camiseta de lodo. No podía mostrarse bastante sucio frente a alguien con quien trabajaría próximamente.

Al abrir la puerta, Edward se encontró con cinco mujeres. Cuatro de ellas eran sólo niñeras de menos de treinta años y la única que se veía realmente decente, como Edward la quería, estaba mirando a las otras cuatro casi con asco.

Pero, a pesar de las edades y de diferente apariencia, las cinco mujeres se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a los dos hombres frente a ellas.

El cabello de ambos estaba bastante revuelto, aunque ese era su aspecto habitual ya que ninguno de ellos podía domarlo. Sus enormes ojos de diferentes colores, las estaban mirando con cierto interés. Pero lo que más les distraía era que sus pechos desnudos estaban bronceados. Las cinco mujeres estaban embobadas con aquel torso de Edward muy bien formado, dando a entender que hacia cualquier tipo de ejercicio para mantenerlo firme.

En un momento de cordura, la mujer con más edad miró el torso del niño. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de cinco años tuviera levemente marcado su abdomen? Se preguntó qué tipo de deportes practicaría y si era bueno o malo.

A Edward le hubiera gustado rápidamente despedir a las cuatro adolescentes que probablemente tenían ya las bragas completamente mojadas, o tal vez, de saber que iría a la casa del joven y apuesto Edward Cullen, ni siquiera se habían puesto bragas. Eso era desagradable.

Pero Edward ahora mismo no podría tener mucha voz ni voto por el trato que había hecho con su hijo. Él escogería a la niñera adecuada para él y entonces las demás se irían. Sin embargo, Niklaus no sabía que tendría el cada número de ellas y cuando él se deshiciera de la niñera que habían contratado, Edward llamaría a la niñera adecuada para su hijo, criticada por él.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas — saludó Edward con una sonrisa ladeada y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar, haciéndole una seña al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta. — Adelante.

Cuatro de ellas, lo miraron de manera embobada y suspiraron al pasar por su lado. Algo que hizo que Niklaus arrugara la nariz con desagrado y abrazó a su padre por el cuello, advirtiéndole de manera silenciosa que no se acercara.

Una vez que las cinco mujeres estuvieron sentadas en los enormes sillones de cuero de color negro que contrastaba con las paredes de un reluciente color blanco; con Edward con una decente camiseta que cubría su fabuloso torso y con Niklaus aun colgado en los brazos de su padre… pudieron empezar.

—Lamento que todo estoy haya sucedido tan rápidamente pero fue algo de último minuto — se apresuró a decir Edward, con la mirada sobre cada una de ellas y después miraba los currículos que tenía en el brazo donde no sostenía al pequeño niño. — Yo soy Edward Cullen, y él es mi hijo, Niklaus — dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora; esta vez, la niñera mayor se contuvo y puso una expresión profesional. Edward se lamentó de no poder escogerla de inmediato. — Muy bien… ustedes son: Lexie, Stella, Caroline, Jennie, Lily.

Cada una de las mujeres le dedicó una sonrisa mostradora de dientes blancos.

Niklaus arrugó la nariz al verlas a todas allí. Ahora mismo estaba teniendo la etapa de repulsión hacia el sexo femenino a menos que sea alguna de sus abuelas, la abuela Esme y la abuela Elizabeth, él tomaba a la tía de su padre como abuela también, y una abuela muy cercana.

Edward tomó asiento en el sillón de cuero individual que estaba frente a ellas, sin apartar la mirada. Su hijo estaba pegado a él como una lapa. Lo rodeó con los brazos mientras miraba y escuchaba a las mujeres.

—Todo lo que se habla en este lugar, estará bajo un contrato de confidencialidad. Cuando yo les dé el trabajo, ustedes tendrán que guardar silencio, de lo contrario, se les tendrá que hacer una demanda por divulgación de información privada. — Informó Edward con voz firme. Niklaus sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar a su padre.

Las mujeres se vieron sorprendidas ante eso, como cualquiera de las otras que habían trabajado para él. Después de asimilarlo muy bien asintieron, pensando en lo que se estarían metiendo al aceptar o pasar la prueba.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, Niklaus comenzó a hablar, con su voz infantil que Edward probablemente reconocería en un bullicio de gente.

—Me gusta el futbol, como papá. Me gusta el béisbol, el basquetbol, el tenis y apenas entraré a unas de esas actividades — las miró de manera desafiante — También me gusta ver películas y jugar en el jardín con Jake, mi perro.

—Sobre el horario de comidas y salidas… se les dará una vez que hayan sido escogidas — se encogió levemente de hombros. — Su horario de trabajo será desde que él salga de la escuela, que es a las dos de la tarde, hasta que yo llegue del trabajo que es alrededor de las ocho o nueve de la noche. Si tengo algún partido entonces te avisaré y tendrás que quedarte tiempo extra. Y algunas veces tendrás que acompañarnos cuando salgamos de viaje.

Los ojos de las mujeres más jóvenes se iluminaron al escuchar eso, pensando en las probabilidades que tenían de meterse a la cama de Edward Cullen. Edward supo de inmediato lo que estaban pensando pero no se dedicó a darle importancia.

—Así que… Niklaus — llamó a su hijo y él sonrió. — ¿A quién escogerás?

—Lexie-.

Lexie Jereau. Una estudiante de la universidad de los Angeles, estaba estudiando derecho. Una mujer de cuerpo delgado, con buenas curvas, rubia, de ojos grises y con una cara bastante finita como para ser real.

Niklaus en su mente la llamo "cara de plástico" Algo así como la Barbie que salía en Toy Story.

Aquella mujer, de voz chillona, soltó un pequeño grito. El pequeño niño supo que sería fácil hacerle desesperar, mientras él estuviera tocando sus cosas ella se desesperaría por completo y entonces se iría.

—Muy bien — Edward se puso de pie y las demás mujeres lo imitaron — Ha sido un placer conversar con ustedes — dijo con gratitud y estrechó las manos disgustadas de las mujeres que no habían sido escogidas. — Que tengan buena tarde.

Cada una de las cuatro mujeres que fueron rechazadas desaparecieron de la vista de los hombres de esa casa y se voltearon a ver a la niña rubia que estaba sentada en el enorme sillón de cuero color negro.

—Lexie — nombró Edward. — Empiezas el día de mañana. En la mañana te verás con uno de mis agentes y podrás firmar el contrato de confidencialidad.

— ¡Será un placer, señor Cullen! — chilló, con bastante entusiasmo. Se lanzó hacia a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ganándose una malísima mirada por parte del niño. Después se agachó y le dio un fuerte pellizco en sus sonrojadas mejillas — Nos vemos luego, chiquitín.

Niklaus miró con diversión y malicia a la niña salir de la casa, mientras que Edward lo miraba con aburrición y cierto desagrado.

Edward no podía hacer nada porque había hecho trato con su hijo, pensando realmente que, aun después de tener cinco promesas con él, de ese tipo, cumpliría con su palabra. Pero Niklaus ya estaba planeando que hacer con ella el día de mañana.

Cuando se quedaron completamente solos Edward bajó la vista al niño que seguía muy sonriente y comenzó a bailar por el lugar de una manera bastante chistosa.

—De acuerdo, enano, recuerda lo que prometiste — se agachó y lo colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros después de echarle un vistazo al reloj que estaba en el mueble de madera oscura. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a lavarnos, me acompañas con Roch al estadio y después vamos a cenar?

— ¡Burrito! — gritó el niño con entusiasmo, con su voz resonando por toda la casa.

— ¿Quiere cenar burrito?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó de nuevo mientras subían las enormes escaleras al segundo piso. — Yo quiero burrito.

—Entonces comeremos burrito, pero ahora necesitas quitarte todo ese lodo de tu cuerpo.

— ¿Me puedo bañar contigo?

Edward recordó que el niño cada vez se hacía más grande. Pero era su hijo, el único hijo que tenía pensado tener en toda su vida. No quería tener más, con Niklaus era bastante feliz y le bastaba. Sin embargo, todo lo que su hijo pidiera lo tendría. Era por eso que siempre, a mitad de la noche, iba a la enorme cama de su padre y se colocaba debajo de su brazo extendido.

—Seguro, campeón — revolvió sus cabellos y se perdió en la enorme y lujosa habitación de baño con una enorme bañera al igual que la ducha.

.

— ¡Josh!

El gritó de Niklaus resonó por todo el enorme pasillo cuando distinguió la figura del entrenador a la mitad de este, que estaba conversando con uno de los jugadores del equipo. El niño corrió rápidamente, desprendiéndose de la mano de su padre y se lanzó contra el hombre enorme de aspecto viejo.

— ¡Mi pequeño superestrella! — Le devolvió la exclamación y lo alzó en el aire, causando las carcajadas del niño — ¿Cómo estas, enano? — le alborotó los cabellos aun húmedos por la ducha.

Edward llegó con paso más calmado junto a ellos.

—Muy bien, papá me llevara a comer burritos más tarde — anunció como si estuviera presumiendo algo.

—Creí que Edward tenía prohibido comer grasas este último mes — lo miró con interrogación y el nombrado se encogió de hombros, tratando de zafarse de ésa — No importa, no importa. ¿Estás listo?

—Seguro, ¿están todos en la sala de juntas? No sé qué es lo que quieren hablar ahora.

Josh, el entrenador, sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo decírtelo, hijo. No serviría de nada que no te lo dijeran antes.

—Como sea — bufó Edward y bajó la mirada a su hijo, que poco a poco se deslizaba de los débiles brazos del entrenador. — La red de pelotas está en el almacén, dile al guardia de seguridad que te ayude y puedes ir al campo a practicar un poco. — los ojos del niño brillaron.

El pequeño de ojos azules volvió a tocar el suelo y se colocó la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba puesta ya que estaba comenzado a ponerse fresco e aire.

—Solo usa la mitad de la cancha, Niklaus — alzó la voz cada vez más cuando el niño se alejaba corriendo de allí directo al almacén.

El entrenador lo miró casi con gesto divertido.

—Nunca dejarás de ser tan sobreprotector con él.

—Así como tú nunca dejarás de serlo con mis piernas.

—Están aseguradas por cuatro millones de dólares cada una, ¿Cómo piensas que debo actuar?

Edward se limitó a negar con la cabeza al escuchar ese comentario y después de darle una última mirada a su pequeño hijo de cinco años se dirigió a la sala de juntas, que estaba casi al otro extremo de la cancha.

Edward no se preocupaba bastante porque su hijo estuviera bien allí en la cancha. Se había enterado de que recién, la habían podado y arreglado para el partido que habría el próximo fin de semana. Además de que la cancha era segura, contaba con varias cámaras de seguridad, así como había varios guardias en cada una de las entradas de las gradas y además antes de entrar al estadio.

Niklaus se llevaba bastante bien con una guardia de seguridad que ya tenía la edad avanzada, ese hombre se mantenía aún más cerca que cualquier otro debido a que Edward le había pedido de favor que lo cuidara cada vez que el niño estuviera jugando solo y Edward estuviera en alguna otra parte.

Cuando Edward entró a la sala de juntas se encontró con Roch, que estaba sentado en el lado derecho de la silla que estaba en la cabecera. No se sorprendió de verlo allí ya que era con él con quien tenía preparada la cita. También se encontró con su asistente de negocios y publicista.

Todo su equipo estaba en ese lugar y le pareció un poco raro estar de esa manera. Normalmente las reuniones de negocios las tenían en algún otro lugar, como un restaurante, entre su agente, asistente de negocios y publicista. Edward intentó no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y fue a sentarse a su lugar luego de estrechar la mano con cada uno de ellos.

—Buenas tardes, señores, Lauren — asintió en dirección a su publicista que, hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba bastante seria. Y si Edward hubiera puesto más atención hubiera notado que ella estaba levemente hinchada, tanto de su rostro como de su barriga. — ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?

—Bueno, primero que nada, ya has leído el contrato y eso — comenzó Roch. Edward quiso rodar los ojos ante eso.

—Seguro, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Pues, Lauren está embarazada de cuatro meses y necesita tomarse el tiempo necesario para estar en reposo y conservarse para que su embarazo vaya de buena manera y como debe ser — dijo aquel hombre de manera profesional.

Edward alzó la mirada a Lauren con cierta sorpresa. Siempre se preguntó si ella tenía familia o algo por el estilo. Edward nunca se metía en la vida de sus empleados, esa era una regla, a menos, claro, que ese empleado sea Roch y de alguna manera le haya agradado como para saber sus movimientos, además de todo, él era su agente, debería tener más comunicación con él.

—Felicidades — le dijo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa a la mujer que estaba con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

—Muchas gracias, señor Cullen.

—No tenías por qué no decirlo antes. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites —asintió y después de recibir una sonrisa de agradecimiento volvió la vista a Roch. — Y bueno, no creo que sólo por eso, todos nosotros estamos aquí, ¿o sí?

La sala estaba en silencio, mirando en silencio desde Edward a Roch, pero ellos en realidad estaban esperando a aquel hombre un tanto alcohólico hablara de una buena vez porque era él, quien tenía que hablar sobre eso.

—Bueno, ya que Lauren, tendrá su incapacidad por el lapso de tiempo que ella lo desee — Edward asintió al escucharlo y los hombros de aquella mujer de casi treinta años se relajaron —, necesitaremos un reemplazo para ella. Ahora que tenemos tu aprobación comenzaremos a hacer las entrevistas para tomar su lugar.

Edward lo miró un poco confundido.

—Creí que siempre contábamos con un reemplazo para ese tipo de cosas. ¿Es muy grave el no encontrar un reemplazo?

—No, hasta ahora no hemos recibido ofertas. — intervino Lauren, con tono profesional. — Pero no dudo que eso pase pronto. El verano se acercará y las portadas de las revistas de moda comenzarán a buscar celebridades y modelos. Eres de los primeros en acudir para los trajes de baño.

El rostro de Edward formó una mueca al escuchar eso. Él estaba consciente de que eso era así, sin embargo, aceptaba casi la mayoría de las ofertas y tener grandes publicidades.

—Bien, tendré en cuenta eso — asintió. — ¿Cuál es el otro problema?

Roch suspiró.

—Voy a retirarme.

Aun cuando los demás ya sabían que eso iba a pasar no dejaban de hacer expresiones de desolación.

A pesar de la actitud que Roch tenía algunas veces… era bastante bueno en su trabajo. Hacia excelentes contratos y todo tipo de cosas que habían logrado llevar a Edward al éxito y a ser el número uno.

Edward lo miró sin poder creer en lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho personalmente y porque había sido uno de los últimos en enterarse de eso? Se dio cuenta claramente que los demás en la sala ya lo sabían.

Edward esperó por una explicación.

—Tengo cáncer de pulmón, Edward, ya es bastante avanzado, no puedo seguir trabajando tanto como lo hago ahora.

Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría sobre Edward.

No sabía cómo sentirse. No tenía por qué sentir algo, se dijo, eran problemas personales y los empleados iban y venia como cualquier otra cosa. Pero Roch era alguien que lo conocía desde que inició con sus contratos, aun desde muy joven.

— ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho en cuento tú lo supiste?

—Porque sabía que tú me enviarías a casa a intentar cuidar de mi salud como lo estás haciendo ahora con Lauren. Lo llevé bien durante dos años, pero ya no se puede hacer mucho.

Le costaba trabajo hablar de eso frente a siete personas más con quienes no habían estado tanto tiempo cerca de él, o trabajando con él. Pero sabía que Edward necesitaba tener explicaciones pronto al respecto con lo que estaba pasando y no podía dejarlo así nada más.

—Supongo que tienes razón — contestó el joven de cabellos dorados. — ¿Y cómo reemplazaré tu puesto y además el de Lauren? No creo que encontremos una persona perfectamente capacitada para…

—De hecho, conozco a alguien — se apresuró a hablar el viejo, interrumpiendo a Edward. — Es nueva en el negocio pero es bastante buena, no tienes idea de lo buena que es. En sus prácticas ha hecho maravillas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con maravillas? ¿Y porque te diriges a mi agente con "ella" aun cuando no se de quien estás hablando? — el tono de voz de Edward estaba siendo bastante frio pero no podía evitarlo porque en ese momento estaba bastante enojado.

—Se llama Isabella Swan. Tiene veintitrés años, estudió publicidades y relaciones públicas. Está estudiando relaciones internacionales online. Tiene varios contactos por muchos lugares aun siendo bastante joven. Su padre se dedicaba a eso y le dejó un gran aprendizaje de todo, así como conexiones. Él fue agente de Michael Jordan.

Eso sonaba tentador. Pero se fiaba bastante del padre de esa chica, no de ella. Roch estaba diciendo que sería algo así como su primer trabajo. Edward no confiaba o no le gustaba contratar a los que apenas estaban iniciando. Para él fue duro cuando comenzó porque mucho lo rechazaban y se le hacía algo estúpido que tomara la misma actitud que los demás, como lo hicieron hecho con él.

— ¿Y ella se encargará de ser agente y además publicista? — preguntó con incredulidad — ¿no dices que es su primer trabajo?

—Profesional, sí, por supuesto, sólo tiene veintitrés años, Edward.

—Lo sé, yo tuve mi contrato con Manchester cuando tenía quince, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — suspiró y frotó el rostro con sus manos.

No le preocupaba la publicidad, eso le daba igual. Lo que a Edward le preocupaba era que esa chica no fuera lo suficiente buena como saber tratar con un contrato profesional y, evidentemente, con un jugador profesional, que estaba siendo el número uno durante tres años siete años seguidos. Edward podía seguir dando lo mejor de sí en el campo porque era lo que más le apasionaba pero le preocupaba eso de los contratos.

Él no conocía a un jugador que tuviera como agente a una chica y fuera bastante bueno al hacer contratos.

Sin embargo, darle la oportunidad a aquella chica no era algo que él no pudiera hacer. El mundial era en ocho meses, tenía bastante tiempo para que ella se familiarizara con todo eso y por ahora él solo debía seguir jugando como sabía hacerlo.

—Ella es muy buena en lo que hace.

— ¿La has visto hacerlo?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no estás seguro — interrumpió Edward. Lauren quería interrumpir y decirle que ella podría quedarse un poco más de tiempo pero Edward le ganó a hablar sin darse cuenta. — Mira, no digo que no dudaré de su capacidad para hacer las cosas, Roch, pero no voy a estar realmente conforme con eso hasta que vea buenos resultados como los que tú das o casi como los que tú puedes capaz de dar. Confió en que su padre le haya entrenado muy si es verdad eso que fue agente de Jordan.

—No te arrepentirás de eso.

—Espero que no — se puso de pie de manera firme y le dedicó una mirada a los demás. Edward nunca se portaba desagradable con alguno de sus trabajadores y ellos le admiraban por eso. Edward no era un jugador cretino, algo que solo sucedía muy pocas veces y con muy pocos de ellos. — Gracias por haber venido, compañeros — les dedicó un asentimiento y con ello las personas se pusieron de pie y se dedicaron a salir de ese lugar.

Edward tenía que hablar con Roch con respecto a su retiro, él lo sabía. Se dedicó a ignorarlo y caminó hasta donde estaba su hinchada publicista. Ella le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

—De haber sabido, yo…

—No te preocupes — le colocó una mano en su hombro. — realmente espero que te sientas bien los próximos meses. Pudiste decírmelo antes.

Ella se miró un poco cohibida ante las palabras que su jefe le estaba diciendo.

—No había necesidad, mi embarazo no fue de muchas molestias, al menos los primeros tres meses.

Edward recordó con exactitud los tres primero de Chelsea cuando estaba embarazada de Niklaus. Ella prácticamente quería arrancarse el estómago y querer dejar de vomitar aun cuando no comía. Esos fueron los peores meses de su vida.

—Bien, porque los tres primeros meses son horribles — le dijo con una mirada un poco divertida — Así que te has salvado de mucho.

—Debo suponer que el pequeño Niklaus era bastante revoltoso y latoso aun desde sus primero meses.

—Supones bien — contestó con una simpática sonrisa. — Bueno, en ese caso, no dejaré que alguien tome tan pronto tu lugar permanentemente, por si quieres regresar.

—No creo ser capaz de separarme tanto tiempo de este medio, señor.

—Pues sí que te gusta el ajetreo — ella volvió a sonrojarse. — Es broma, te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos, Lauren — estrechó su mano.

—Gracias, señor Cullen — le sonrió hasta mostrar sus blancos dientes.

—De nada, y una vez más, felicidades.

Cuando miró a Lauren salir de la sala de reuniones se volteó con pesar hacia su agente, ¿o ex agente? No lo sabía y eso era lo que le estaba molestando, no saber el estado de sus compañeros de trabajo.

El rostro de Roch se mostraba un poco avergonzado y Edward lo miró de manera detenida.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo te retiras oficialmente?

—En cuanto la señorita Isabella me diga una respuesta y si acepta este trabajo después de las observaciones que me has dado.

Edward lo miró durante medio minuto en silencio.

— ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? Y no digas que porque te habría regresado, sabes que lo consideraría.

Edward sabía la respuesta pero igual quería que fuera sincero con él y que se lo dijera en la cara.

—Me estoy muriendo, Edward — contestó con voz ronca — No me gusta dar lastima y si te decía que me estaba muriendo entonces tu probablemente me hubieras dejado seguir pero por simple lastima y esto no funciona así — suspiró.

—Así que no quieres hablar al respecto — persuadió Edward y Roch asintió. — Bien, entonces me llamas cuando el nuevo agente te de la respuesta para comenzar a firmar tu retiro también y hacer el contrato con aquella mujer.

Sin decirle nada más, y de una manera que sólo se había portado alrededor de cuatro veces durante once años, salió de la sala de juntas, dejando a su ex empleado solo en aquel enorme lugar.

Bajó las escaleras y saludó en el pasillo a algunos jugadores que estaban por allí haciendo alguna práctica, terminando de ducharse o conversando con alguien más del lugar. Caminó de manera apresurada por el túnel hasta que llegó a una de las entradas al campo de futbol.

A lo lejos podía ver una pequeña figura delgada de color negro y gris. Los cabellos de Klaus estabas completamente agitado por el aire. La sudadera gris que llevaba puesta la tenía cerrada hasta el cuello aunque no hacia mucho frio. El pantalón deportivo le quedaba perfectamente bien, y lo acompañaban tenis de deporte de color negro también.

Klaus siempre lucía como un niño bastante cotizado precisamente por la forma de vestir y por el modo de actuar, así como todos los gestos que hacía. Resultaba chocante ante los ojos de cualquier persona. Hermosamente chocante, como su padre.

Observó cómo corría, tomando velocidad y cuando estuvo en la distancia perfecta para patear el balón que estaba frente a él, lo hizo. El balón de color rojo salió disparado con la fuerza suficiente para un niño de cinco años bastante bien vitaminado. Sin embargo, Klaus estaba justo a la mitad de la cancha, lo cual se le hacía bastante lejos para que el balón llegara a la portería.

Edward corrió lo suficientemente rápido para poder alcanzar la pelota cuando se estaba deteniendo y la lanzó a la portería, haciendo que golpeara con la red blanca, marcando un excelente gol.

Escuchó un chillido de alegría detrás de él y se volteó hacia el niño, que corría en su dirección con mucha velocidad. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Edward avanzó dos grandes pasos y lo tomó en sus brazos, alzándolo en el aire. Cuando lo tuvo bastante cerca se dio cuenta de que la palabra que estaba gritando era un largo y extenso "gol".

Una vez que Klaus dejó de reírse de manera alta y tuvo las piernas enganchadas en la cintura de su padre, colocó sus manos en las mejillas, donde había principios de barba y sonrió.

— ¡Gol de Cullen! — gritó con fascinación y Edward rió al escucharlo, inclinó su cabeza y le dio un beso. Klaus amplió su sonrisa que a cualquier persona le habría parecido una sonrisa de un niño travieso, pero a Edward ya se le hacía bastante normal.

—Hacemos un buen equipo, campeón.

—Sí, yo jugaré contigo después — dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

—Sí, jugarás conmigo — le dijo siguiendo sus palabras, no estando de humor para explicarle que probablemente, cuando él estuviera en un partido, Edward seria lo suficientemente viejo como para seguir en eso del futbol. — ¿Estás listo para ir a cenar?

—Sí.

—Bien, primero recojamos todos los balones que pateaste, los llevamos al almacén y después vamos a cenar.

Niklaus se puso de pie de nuevo en el pasto y corrió en dirección hacia los balones lo más rápido que pudo. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía apresurarse porque cuando el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro, quería decir que era hora de dormir y a él le faltaba estar tiempo con su padre porque mañana iniciaría la tortura de su nueva niñera.

* * *

Hola.

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de mis ideas. He estado un poquitín (bastante) obsesionada con la familia Beckham y por eso se me ha ocurrido esta idea. Planeo que sea lo suficiente inocente pero a la vez divertida.

Ya se que no tengo ningún derecho de subir otra historia cuando tengo dos sin terminar. Pero actualizaré pronto atrimonio Forzado y esa ya le faltan al menos dos o tres capítulos; así que probablemente me concentraré en esta una vez que la termine.

¿Me dan sus opiniones? ¿Qué les pareció? He puesto un monton de personajes en el primer capítulo pero ya iré desarrollándolo bien, lo prometo.

Este es el grupo donde se dejarán fotos y avisos así también como adelantos: groups/170869393079182/

¿Me dejan review para saber sus opiniones?


	2. Capítulo 2

**DADDY 23**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Summary:**

"Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS.**

**.**

La casa de Edward Cullen estaba en completo silencio. Lexie estaba gozando de las comodidades de ese lugar sin ningún sacrificio. Cuando el pequeño demonio llegó a casa gracias al chofer, comenzó a hacer un completo desorden. Para suerte de Lexie, allí estaba la señora que hacía el aseo y limpiaba todo lo que él desordenaba, le dieron de comer, hicieron la tarea y después, el niño quedó completamente dormido en su habitación.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en ese lugar era, probablemente, el sonido que hacia el teléfono celular de la chica cuando anunciaba alguna notificación o mensaje nuevo. Ella estaba sobre el sillón, recostada, con los pies en lo alto y bastante relajada.

¿Quién iba a decir que cuidar de ese niño, del cual todos se quejaban, iba a ser demasiado sencillo? Se preguntó la niñera. El niño había resultado un completo angelito — en lo que cabía de la palabra — desde que llegó del colegio, un colegio que probablemente era el mas caro y cotizado de la ciudad. Igual que el niño.

Entonces, el silencio que había en la enorme casa se acabó cuando se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo. Un sonido que probablemente le pondría los pelos de puntas a cualquier, sobre todo porque se trataba de Niklaus quien estaba allá arriba. Nadie podía asegurar que todo estaría bien aun teniendo los ojos sobre ese pequeño niño.

Lexie se levantó de inmediato de su lugar, casi arrojando el teléfono por los aires y comenzó a subir las escaleras de manera apresurada, de dos en dos. Al llegar a la segunda planta, donde estaba la habitación de Klaus, comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo hasta que se topó con una puerta enorme, en la cual había letras de colores formando "Niklaus". Ella se había sorprendido de lo lujosa y costosa que era la casa. Ese niño a sus seis años tenía más de lo que ella tenía a sus veintitrés años.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con las luces encendidas a pesar de que afuera todavía había suficiente luz para iluminarlo todo. En el suelo se encontraba la enorme pantalla de plasma, estaba rota por completo, se había caído de donde estaba sostenida, justo frente a la cama, con la forma de aun automóvil de carreras. Niklaus estaba temblando por la risa a un metro del aparato. El niño iba vestido con sólo el short de futbol, sus cabellos dorados estaban revueltos y la preciosa sonrisa traviesa iluminaba su rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Niklaus?! — gritó, escandalizada la mujer, que tenía los pelos en punta.

Niklaus se volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido al escuchar cómo se había dirigido a él. Nadie le gritaba para reprocharle algo, ni siquiera su padre, ¿Qué le hacía pensar a esa mujer que podía hacer eso? Ella no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de estar allí.

—Se cayó — contestó el niño de manera sencilla. Su cara estaba levemente hinchada por el sueño pero en cuanto se despertó esa idea revoloteó en su mente y comenzó a hacer desastres. — No fue mi culpa.

— ¡¿Qué no fue tu culpa?! ¡¿Qué no estás viendo?! ¡Mierda!

— ¡No digas groserías! — le dijo el niño, claramente molesto. — Eres tonta, no fue mi culpa.

Al escuchar la voz temblorosa del niño ella se alarmó. "No quiero ninguna queja grave de mi hijo o saber que ha llorado por algo estúpido", las palabras de Edward taladraron en su cabeza. El modo en el que aquel hombre había dicho esas palabras le heló la sangre. ¡Estaba regañando y gritando al hijo del jugador estrella! ¡Al hijo del hombre más jodidamente cogibble que había conocido! ¿En que estaba pensando ella?

—Está bien, Niklaus, no hay problema, no fue mi intención hacerlo — se apresuró a decir y fue a colocarse frente a él. Él niño retrocedió medio paso, cuidando de su cercanía con aquella mujer. Él odiaba estar cerca de alguien que no conocía.

—No me regañes — le dijo aun con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo haré, es sólo que no debes tirar las cosas.

— ¡Yo no lo hice! — gritó con enfado y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

Lexie se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que tomaba un trabajo como niñera, en su currículo no venía nada acerca de trabajo de niñera y se dijo que tenía buena suerte cuando Edward le dijo que estaba contratada. Ella no era tonta, ella sabía que el niño la había escogido y no él, pero eso no le importó.

—Está bien, no lo hiciste — acordó de manera inmediata. — ¿Quieres helado?

— ¡Helado! —saltó Niklaus con entusiasmo y se alejó de ella. — Helado y después la alberca.

Lexie miró el reloj que estaba junto a la cama, un reloj que tenía una forma de la cabeza de Mickey mouse. En media hora tendrían que ir a Karate y el niño no estaba listo.

—Pero, tenemos que ir a karate, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Niklaus la miró con bastante interés, además del enojo que sentía hacía a ella. ¿Cómo es que ella no podía recordarlo todo el tiempo? Su padre no le había dicho que el día de hoy sería su primer día en karate. Él iba a tener una seria plática con su padre.

—Bien, iré a karate. — contestó de manera cortante. — pero quiero helado.

Lexie soltó el aire contenido y sonrió, aliviada de que ya no tuviera más problemas con el niño, por ahora.

Una hora más tarde Niklaus se encontraba dando patadas por el aire con bastante facilidad. Para suerte de aquel niño, el curso empezó la semana pasada. Muchos niños se integraban en la semana pasada también así que eso no le hacía el único. Aun tratándose de algo en donde cualquier camarógrafo podía verlo, Niklaus se dedicaba al deporte o en el asunto en el que estaba si realmente le importaba y no se ponía a regodearse con el suficiente estilo o actitud frente a las cámaras.

A Lexie le encantaba el hecho de cuidar a ese niño tan guapo. Ella ridículamente se encontraba pensando o imaginando que ese niño tan hermoso podía ser su hijo y de Edward, y que esa era una de las horas en que ella lo llevaba a sus clases mientras papá estaba trabajando para ellos. Algunas veces ella podía tener una mente patética pero típica de cualquier adolescente esté o no obsesionada con el jugador estrella.

Podían decirse muchas cosas acerca de la paternidad de Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, todos ellos — la prensa — sabían y asumía que Edward era un excelente padre en lo que se refería a la salud de su hijo. Pero era un padre joven, soltero y con una carrera que prometía mucho. Él no podía ser el padre perfecto porque si quería tener éxito en la carrera de futbolista, debía sacrificar la atención de su hijo, y si él quería tener éxito en la paternidad y ser alguien que no le podía dar todos esos lujos a su hijo debía sacrificar su carrera.

Una vez que la clase terminó, Niklaus se dedicó rápidamente a recoger sus pertenencias — bote de agua, toalla para limpiar el sudor y uno que otro juguete, junto con las demás cintas que le habían sido pedidas — en su bolsa de deporte que pertenecía a la línea de deportes de su padre así como sus calcetines y toda su ropa deportiva.

Lexie no sabía que el profesor de karate del pequeño Niklaus era un grandioso fan de Edward Cullen. Y también ese era uno de los motivos por el cual Niklaus había sido aceptado en esa academia, además de que el día de hoy había pasado la prueba deportiva.

Una vez que el profesor terminó con los otros niños se acercó a Niklaus, que estaba cerrando ya su bolsa deportiva y se la colgaba en su hombro. Un niño muy independiente, se dijo. El niño lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, esperando recibir un elogio por parte de él por su trabajo. ¿Quién era el profesor para no cumplirle lo que quería a ese niño? Además, era irresistible.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Cullen. Eres uno de los mejores — le dijo con una voz que pretendía ser agradable. El niño sonrió más por sus palabras que por su tono de voz. — Puedes decirle a tú padre que puede traerte mañana.

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Conoces a mi papá?

Él toda vida no caía en cuenta de que Edward Cullen era conocido en todas las partes. Era un niño, después de todo, él solo disfrutaba de todo lo que podía.

—Por supuesto. Es el gran jugador de futbol, ¿no? — el niño asintió aun con su sonrisa. — Es el mejor de la liga.

—Lo es — admitió el pequeño. — Seré como él cuando esté grande.

El entrenador sonrió con cierta simpatía y lo siguió hacia donde Lexie lo estaba esperando, con la mirada sobre su teléfono celular. Eso hizo que Niklaus frunciera el ceño. Ella no estaba con una sonrisa de niña tonta y dando vueltas alrededor de él como lo hubieran estado las otras niñeras que él había desechado antes. Él tendría su venganza por eso.

—Buenas noches — saludó el profesor, viéndose extrañamente ridículo con ese uniforme blanco con negro.

Lexie se apresuró a alzar la mirada. Sus ojos se posaron primero en el pequeño que se mostraba un poco enfadado. Él aun no tenía su helado. Después, su mirada viajó al profesor, sonrió de manera cordial.

—Buenas noches.

— ¿Usted es la madre del niño?

El pulso de Lexie se aceleró al escuchar cómo se había dirigido hacia a ella. El profesor claramente sabía que ella no era la madre del pequeño Niklaus Kai Cullen. En definitiva, aquel hombre estaba realmente obsesionado con Edward Cullen, sabía todo acerca de su carrera desde su inicio. También sabia el día en el que Niklaus había nacido, con todo su nombre completo, y todo acerca de Edward que se podía encontrar por internet. También sabía de la historia de Edward y Chelsea, pero sólo sabía lo que estaba en Wikipedia acerca del jugador de futbol.

Niklaus miró con el ceño fruncido a su profesor y sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiendo algo que Lexie pudiera decir.

—Ella no es mi mamá — bufó. — ella es mi niñera. Y debemos irnos — la miró —. Quiero ver a mi papá.

Lexie le envió una mirada de odio. Era obvio que sabía que el niño le interrumpió apropósito. Ella no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con su madre pero no resultaría bueno que se llevaran bien. Ella no podría llevar a cabo su plan de meterse a la cama de Edward. Y no es como si no hubiera registrado su habitación y haya corrido al cajón de su ropa interior.

—Sólo soy su niñera — se limitó a decir.

—Por ahora — murmuró el niño. — Quiero irme.

—Bien — se apresuró a decir el profesor. — No vemos en dos días, Kai — le dijo al niño y éste le sonrió con entusiasmó. — Señorita, si usted es responsable de esto entonces en dos días debe estar aquí a la misma hora.

—Seguro — asintió ella —. Sin problema.

Cuando Niklaus subió al auto, lanzando la mochila de deporte donde sea que fuera, Lexie subió detrás de él, agradeciendo al chofer por esperarlos. Ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse a todos los lujos que el pequeño niño podía tener.

El bolsillo del niño comenzó a sonar, sacando de la ensoñación a los tres adultos en el auto, contando al guardaespaldas que el pequeño tenía. Lo sacó de inmediato de su bolsillo y se alegró al ver la foto de su padre y él surfeando en la pantalla. Se apresuró a contestar, deslizando su dedo en la pantalla.

— ¡Papi! — saludó con mucho entusiasmo —. ¿Ya vienes a casa?

—Hola, campeón — saludó Edward con una clara sonrisa en su rostro. Podía estar agitado por todo el entrenamiento que había tenido ese día además de ver algunos contratos y cosas de Roch, pero su entusiasmo al hablar con su hijo era estupendo —. Estaré en casa en unas horas.

— ¿Horas? — suspiró. El niño no sabía cómo funcionaba un reloj pero estaba seguro de que faltaría mucho. Eran las siete de la noche.

—Sí, pequeño. Tengo que hacer más trabajo — le dijo sintiéndose bastante mal. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera clase de karate?

—Bien — contestó ya no con tanto entusiasmo. — Quiero que vengas aquí, ¿podemos jugar cuando llegues?

—Estoy seguro de que haré lo posible porque así sea, pequeño.

— ¿Allí está tío Jasper?

—Está en el campo, con la pelota.

—Yo quiero jugar con la pelota, papi.

—Jugaremos cuando llegue. Te lo prometo.

Niklaus se emocionó aún más cuando su padre dijo eso último. Cada vez que él pronunciaba esas palabras era porque eso se cumpliría, sea como sea. A él le gustaba que su papá dijera eso.

—Hablaremos cuando llegue a casa, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te quedes con el uniforme de karate porque seguramente está con sudor, — Niklaus torció la boca, su padre lo había descubierto. — déjalo en el cesto de ropa sucia. Ponte otras ropas, cuando llegue, después de jugar, irás a la ducha. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, papi.

—Hazlo, por favor, Niklaus.

—Sí, papá — repitió con tono aburrido. Alrededor de él estaban reluciendo los flashes contra los cristales del auto.

Después de todo, era el primer día de karate del pequeño Niklaus Cullen. Y había mas fotógrafos allí porque el hermano de uno de los niños que había asistido a ese lugar había publicado en internet que Niklaus Cullen estaba en la misma escuela de karate que su hermano. Dio dirección y mucha información que facilitaba el acceso a los fotógrafos.

—De acuerdo, pequeño. Tengo que irme.

—Está bien. Te amo, papi.

—También te amo, pequeño.

Niklaus sonrió con ganas.

—Mucho — agregó y Edward sonrió.

— ¿Mucho, mucho?

— ¡Mucho, mucho! — exclamó el pequeño y Edward soltó una pequeña risa.

—También te amo mucho. — el niño sonrió en grande.

—Adiós, papi.

—Adiós, enano.

Y entonces el niño colgó.

Cuando llegaron a casa el niño decidió hacer algo contra Lexie. Al parecer ella no se irritaba mucho como él esperaba. Debía hacer que eso funcionara ahora. Eran ya las ocho de la noche y Niklaus comenzaba a tener bastante hambre. La señora de la limpieza y la comida ya se habían ido y no dejó nada preparador más que la comida de Edward. Niklaus tenía bastante hambre.

—Oye — le llamó a Lexie mientras se sacaba el uniforme de karate.

Llevaba una hora y media con él desde que llegó a casa y no hizo lo que su padre le había dicho. Toda esa hora había estado en la planta baja, donde estaba una enorme pantalla en una habitación con sillones de cine bastante cómodos. Él estaba allí jugando videojuegos, con fuerte sonido y grandes efectos, como su padre había mandado a realizar.

Lexie le miró con cierto enfado. Ella estaba tratando de pintar de buena manera sus uñas de la mano derecha y debido a que ella era diestra se le complicaba. Cuando Niklaus la llamó, con esa fuerte y chillona voz de niño de casi seis años, le hizo saltar levemente y mancharse el dedo meñique.

— ¿Qué pasa, Niklaus? — dijo de manera cansada.

Klaus sonrió de manera satisfecha.

—Tengo hambre. Dame de comer.

Lexie levantó una ceja en dirección al niño por el tono demandante que usó. Igual a su padre.

— ¿Es ahora cuando me quito la blusa y te doy pecho? — dijo de manera burlona. Si tal vez el niño aceptara eso y ella imaginaba que era el gran Edward Cullen… después de todo llevaban la misma sangre. Pensó de manera enferma.

Niklaus hizo una cara de asco y se inclinó donde ella estaba, agitando sus manos frente a ella para sacarla de sus ensoñaciones. Lexie estaba comenzando a fantasear aún más y eso probablemente no era bueno además de que no era completamente profesional. Si Edward supiera lo que ella estaba pensando entonces ella estaría en la calle en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le dijo con frustración. — ¿Nunca te quedas en paz? ¿En silencio?

—No. Tengo hambre.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la cocina.

Eso era lo que necesitaba Niklaus. Cuando la miró desaparecer en la cocina corrió por su bolso y una hoja de papel. Tal vez esos documentos importantes sobre una nueva computadora servirían. Por supuesto ella aun no terminaba de pagarla pero Niklaus no sabía nada de eso. Sacó su maquillaje, así como sus esmaltes para uñas y comenzó a _dibujar _en los documentos de la nueva computadora. Su padre no podría decirle que era algo malo, él estaba dibujando en un lugar disponible. Era un niño. No pidan culparlo. Además, era la niñera quien siempre salía regañada, no el pequeño.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se levantó del suelo, dejando todos los documentos en la mesita que estaba en la sala, junto con las pertenencias de Lexie. En cuanto Niklaus se logró sacar todo el taje de karate, quedando sólo en ropa interior, fue a la cocina en el momento en que Lexie dejaba un sándwich en la barra de desayunos.

A Niklaus se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la comida. Ese niño comía bastante y gracias a todos los deportes que practicaba no ganaba peso.

Justo cuando estaba a la mitad de su emparedado de escuchó una fuerte exclamación por parte de Lexie desde la sala. Niklaus rio sin avergonzarse y se bajó del taburete alto tan rápido como pudo. Corrió donde estaba ella aun con el sándwich en sus manos y su sonrisa se amplió.

Lexie se encontraba para justo al lado de la mesita de estar, sosteniendo los documentos en donde había dibujos sin sentido en ellos con lápiz labial y esmalte de uñas. Su rostro estaba rojo por la furia. Estaba completamente furiosa con Niklaus y estaba segura de que probablemente le daría unas palmadas en su trasero por hacer ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?

Niklaus le sonrió con inocencia.

— ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?! — chilló alto.

—Quería dibujar — contestó simplemente.

— ¡No puedes dibujar sobre algo que no es tuyo!

— ¡Yo quería dibujar! — le retó también él. — ¡No me grites!

Lexie recordó de nuevo a Edward y suspiró. Ella no podía gritarle o decirle algo fuerte al niño porque eran las reglas. Nada de gritos, nada de llantos y mucho menos, nada de golpes. ¿Por qué tendría que golpearlo? Ni siquiera Edward lo hacía y no tenía planeado hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes? Olvídalo — suspiró. — Tú sólo querías dibujar, no lo sabías. — Niklaus sonrió en grande. — Será mejor que termines de comer.

.

— ¡Papi! — gritó Niklaus y rápidamente se puso de pie en cuanto vio a Edward aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

Si el niño hubiera llevado los calcetines probablemente se hubiera resbalado al correr. Edward agradeció por primera vez que su hijo fuera descalzo de noche y en primavera. El niño se lanzo a sus brazos y Edward lo atrapó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, campeón. — lo abrazó contra su pecho y le dio un beso. El niño le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, sonrojado por el entusiasmó que sentía al ver a su padre. — ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Bien! Te estaba esperando.

—Sí, lo veo — dejó su bolsa deportiva en el suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala, donde estaba Lexie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella estaba realmente aliviada de que Edward por fin llegara.

—Buenas noches, Lexie — la saludó.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen. ¿Qué tal le fue?

—Bastante bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Niklaus la miró con atención mientras jugaba con el revoltoso cabello de su padre detrás de su nuca. Edward siempre preguntaba eso el primer día de trabajo de alguna nueva niñera sólo para ver sus reacciones porque claramente sabía lo que su hijo hacía.

—Bien. El maestro de karate de Niklaus se acercó con bastante entusiasmó. Creo que lo reconoció y supo quién era el padre. No hubo complicaciones.

Niklaus le sonrió a su padre y éste suspiró.

Ella se dejaría manipular por Niklaus y entonces ella se iría probablemente en una semana, tal vez más, tal vez menos, dependiendo de lo que Niklaus hiciera con ella.

—Eso es genial, entonces. ¿María preparó comida para ustedes? — le echó una ojeada a Niklaus y él asintió al igual que Lexie. — Perfecto, entonces Lexie, el día de mañana no me presentaré a los entrenamientos. Nos vemos en dos días.

Ella se apresuró a tomar su bolso y a colocárselo en el hombro con rapidez.

—Claro que sí, señor Cullen. Nos vemos luego. — se acercó y estrechó su manos aunque ella quería restregar sus enormes pechos en el cuerpo de Edward, Niklaus se lo estaba haciendo difícil. — Nos vemos, Klaus — se despidió del pequeño y después desapareció por la puerta principal.

— ¡Al fin! — dijo Niklaus con alivio, causando la risa de Edward.

—No creo que haya sido tan malo — lo colocó de nuevo en el suelo y se apresuró a sentarse en el sillón. — ¿Qué hiciste además de ir a karate? Por cierto, ya sé dónde inscribirte al beisbol. Serán todos los jueves y martes, son los días que no tienes karate. Y los sábados podrás ir conmigo a entrenar al campo.

Niklaus se puso a saltar antes de comenzar a soltar una serie de "sí" alrededor del sillón. Era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Al fin estaría en el campo con su padre.

Edward siempre entrenaba con Niklaus, siempre lo llevaba de vez en cuando al campo para que pudiera entrenar pero nunca lo hacía con mucha constancia. Niklaus cumpliría seis años en cuatro semanas, ya era tiempo de que comenzara con las prácticas y que tuviera cierta condición de los duras que eran las prácticas para la gente adulta y no para los niños como él. Al menos en el aspecto de que no demostraba todo lo que se debía en las escuelas de futbol.

Y por supuesto que el entrenador estaba de acuerdo con Edward. El entrenador miraba con ojos brillantes a Niklaus. Sabía que ese niño sería una superestrella si seguía los pasos de su padre.

De tal palo tal astilla. Eso era completamente aplicable en Edward y Niklaus.

—De acuerdo, enano, son casi las nueve de la noche y tú no te has duchado, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual eso no pasó? — pasó sus largos dedos por el cabellos dorado y desordenado de su hijo. Sus ojos azules se veían cansados.

—Te estaba esperando — respondió y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de su padre. — Vamos a jugar con la pelota, ¿sí?

Edward suspiró y palmeó suavemente la espalda del pequeño.

—Es muy noche, Klaus.

—Lo prometiste — murmuró.

—Lo sé, sé que lo prometí pero tú tienes sueño y yo también. ¿Vamos a ducharnos y después a dormir viendo una película?

Niklaus le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

.

A la mañana siguiente Edward despertó sintiendo el ligero peso de Niklaus sobre su torso. Ambos, uno con cabellos cobrizos y otro con cabellos dorados, lo tenían revuelto, sus rostros tenían marcas de las almohadas y sabanas. Cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las diez de la mañana. La televisión y video seguían encendidas. En la enorme pantalla estaba el menú de la película de Los Increíbles. Por suerte estaba el volumen bajo.

En una hora debía verse en casa de su madre, junto con Rosalie y su tía Esme para poder conversar acerca de la enorme fiesta que se le haría a Niklaus por su sexto cumpleaños. Todas las fiestas de Niklaus eran enormes e inolvidables. La mayoría de los hijos de los artistas de Hollywood y futbolistas asistían.

Hacía casi cuatro años Edward no sabía el motivo por el cual debía organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños un mes antes. Pero entonces apareció su hermana mayor y le dijo que era necesario hacerlo de esa manera, y que tal vez era mejor con mucho más tiempo. Edward se rehusó, así que se organizaban para que fuera casi un mes antes. Necesitaban tener el lugar donde sería la fiesta, todos los disfraces, invitados e incluso el mobiliario así como el personal.

Edward se volvía loco cuando Elizabeth, Esme y Rosalie comenzaban a hablar sobre globos, música, atuendos, niños, invitaciones, decoraciones y muchos colores. Él tan sólo quería decir: "Hagan lo que quieran, después pueden pasarme la factura de eso". En el tercer cumpleaños de Klaus lo dijo y se ganó miradas fulminantes por parte de las tres mujeres.

Con un suspiro de resignación movió a Niklaus para colocarlo mejor en la cama, intentó no despertarlo y colocándole mejor el pantalón de pijama. Se puso de pie y comenzó a alistarse para poder acudir al desayuno que tenía con las únicas tres mujeres importantes de su vida.

Una vez que tuvo preparado el conjunto que Niklaus usaría y la leche con chocolate en su mano se dedicó a mover suavemente el hombro del niño. Klaus comenzó a removerse, negándose por completo a abrir los ojos.

—Vamos, Klaus, te traje leche con chocolate — intentó de nuevo. — Mira, está fría y hace espuma.

Klaus volvió a moverse en la cama y esta vez se quedó mirando a su padre con un leve puchero, resentido por haber sido despertado de su largo sueño. Él no sabía que el día de hoy tenía que ir a la escuela pero Edward había decidido desde el día de ayer no llevarlo.

— ¿No quieres leche con chocolate?

—Sí — murmuró el niño con voz ronca. Observó primero como su padre iba vestido: como lo hacía cada vez que saldrían con la abuela Elizabeth, con una camiseta gris, de tela fina y con short de jean claro. Se acercó a su padre gateando y tomó el vaso con ambas manos. — Gracias.

—De nada — Edward se inclinó y besó sus cabellos desordenados. — Te cambiaré, porque iremos a desayunar con tus abuelas y Rosalie, ¿sí?

Niklaus gimió en protesta pero se dejó quitar todo el pijama de Iron Man que llevaba puesto. La casa de Edward tenía por todos lados algo de algún personaje de niño masculino. Le colocó el short de playa de color azul. Después de pelear porque dejara el vaso de leche, le colocó la camiseta donde estaba un extraño diseño con el logotipo de Nike. Toda su ropa estaba hecha para niños que solían arrastrarse por cualquier superficie y que se ponía a dar vueltas por todos los lugares más sucios que encontraba.

Cuando terminó de colocarle el par de tenis, Edward se volvió a incorporar y en el bolso deportivo metió dos mudas de ropa para Niklaus. Eso normalmente se usaba todo el tiempo. Elizabeth Cullen odiaba ver a su nieto sucio, se ponía completamente histérica al verlo sucio. Edward le decía que era sólo un niño y que eso era normal pero su madre decía que él nunca había estado sucio más de media hora. Ella siempre llevaba varias mudas de ropa para él a donde quiera que fuera.

—Señor, ¿el día de hoy lo acompañaré? — preguntó el chofer al momento en que Edward y Niklaus salían de la casa.

—No, Stephen. Puedes tomarte el día de hoy libre, estaré todo el tiempo fuera con Niklaus.

El niño alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre mientras seguía intentando arreglar sus cabellos desordenados mirándose en el reflejo del ventanal de la casa. Les dedicó una brillante sonrisa a los dos adultos.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Que tengan buen día — se despidió Stephen — Hasta luego, pequeño.

—Adiós — le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Quince minutos después Niklaus y Edward estaban montados en el convertible color negro, con lentes de sol y sus cabellos agitándose por el viento. La primavera estaba terminando y el verano se acercaba bastante pronto. Hacía bastante calor, y había sido idea de Niklaus llevar el convertible. Al pequeño le encantaba sentir el sol sobre él así como el viento contra su rostro.

— ¡Mira que grande estás! — exclamó Elizabeth Cullen en cuanto vio a su nieto parado en el umbral de la puerta. El niño le estaba sonriendo bastante, marcando sus hoyuelos y sus mejillas sonrojadas gracias al sol de la mañana que le había dado directo en el rostro. — ¡Estas bastante guapo!

Medio segundo después Elizabeth estaba cargando a su nieto de casi seis años. El niño era muy alto para su edad pero eso estaba bien. Era igual a su padre en lo físico. Edward le miró de mala manera sabiendo que Niklaus ya estaba demasiado grande para que ella lo cargara así. Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró y lo llevó dentro de la casa.

— ¿Cómo estás, precioso? — le preguntó al momento en el que lo dejaba en el suelo de nuevo.

—Bien — respondió —. Ayer fui a karate, fue mi primera clase.

— ¡Estás en karate! Yo no sabía eso. — Elizabeth le envió una mirada a Edward, y él sólo se encogió de hombros, dejando la bolsa deportiva en el suelo.

—Fue asombroso, abuela.

—Ya lo imagino. ¿Quieres un poco de fruta? Rosalie baja en unos momentos con Aaron.

A Niklaus se le resbaló el durazno que estaba a punto de morder cuando escuchó lo que su abuela había dicho. Edward sonrió con cierta diversión al ver a su hijo y Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza.

Aaron era el hijo de Rosalie y Emmett. Un niño de seis años y medio, rubio y de ojos grises. Ese niño odiaba por completo a Niklaus y Niklaus a él. El odio era mutuo. Sólo podía haber un consentido en la casa de los Cullen, y Niklaus por ninguna manera permitía que fuera Aaron aunque él haya sido el primer nieto de Elizabeth y Edward.

Los abuelos querían a ambos por igual. O eso decían. La realidad era que Elizabeth tenía cierto favoritismo hacia Niklaus. Niklaus era igual a Edward, en el modo de hablar y actuar y le recordaba exactamente a Edward cuando era pequeño aunque tuviera casi todas las características físicas de Chelsea.

Rosalie estaba enterada del favoritismo que tenía su madre con Niklaus pero eso nunca le afecto porque Edward padre tenía como favorito a Aaron. Así que no había de que quejarse. Edward Cullen siempre había sido un hijo de mami y al parecer su neto sería igual de consentido por él.

— ¿por qué Aaron está aquí? — masculló Klaus con su pequeña nariz arrugada.

—Porque no tenía clase el día de hoy. Y ya que mencionas eso del karate, tal vez deberían acudir juntos. ¿No lo crees, Edward?

El adulto de ojos verdes abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a su madre y sacudió la cabeza, intentando zafarse de eso. Señaló la cocina y fue directo hacia allí. No estaba listo para comenzar una pelea con su madre, era bastante temprano para una pelea y Rosalie podía bajar en cualquier momento.

— ¡No! — protestó Niklaus con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo — se apresuró a responder Elizabeth con una sonrisa maternal. Niklaus la tenía comiendo de sus manos. — No le diré nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que Niklaus pudiera contestarle algo, se escucharlo leves pisadas veloces por las escaleras. Además de ese, se escuchaban otros pasos menos apresurados y lentos. Seguido de eso, apareció el niño de cabellos rubios en la sala, sonriendo ampliamente a su abuela. Detrás de él estaba Rosalie, vistiendo con un vestido de playa. El desayuno se llevaría a cabo en el enorme jardín de los Cullen con la piscina.

—Buenos días — saludó Rosalie al momento en que se acercaba y besaba el tope de la cabeza de Niklaus. — ¿Cómo estas, precioso?

—Bien, gracias — contestó el niño con todo su encanto.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Está comiéndose todo el desayuno — interrumpió Esme mientras salía de la cocina, con Edward detrás de ella masticando algo. — Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. ¿Tienen hambre, niños?

— ¡Sí! — contestaron en un unísono y de inmediato se fulminaron con la mirada.

.

—Y entonces podemos hacerlo de… superhéroes.

— ¡Sí! — gritó encantando Klaus, que estaba comiéndose una quesadilla junto a su padre, el cual, tenía una mueca de aburrimiento e incredulidad en el rostro.

— ¡Ese era mi tema de cumpleaños! — protestó Aaron desde su asiento, junto a su abuela Esme.

Rosalie decidió intervenir antes de que se armara un escándalo.

—Creí que el tema de tu cumpleaños eran ninjas.

Niklaus arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua con gesto de desagrado. A Niklaus nunca le gustaron los ninjas. Eran todos negros y sin sentido. Aaron lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien, el tema de él pueden ser los superhéroes...

— ¡Me vestiré de Iron Man! — exclamó el más pequeño de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa. Le fascinaba ser el centro de atención y las mujeres lo miraban idiotizadas.

Esme sonrió al niño.

—Ya hablaremos de los disfraces más tarde, mi amor.

Niklaus se quedó sentado, escuchando levemente la plática sin entender casi nada cuando hablaban acerca de meseros y comida. Él estaba bastante entretenido con su consola de videojuegos en sus manos. Él estaba teniendo una carrera de autos con Aaron, que también tenía su consola en sus manos, sin escuchar nada de lo que decían a su alrededor. Ellos sólo estaban esperando el momento para lanzarse a la piscina que estaba frente a ellos.

—Creo que se están excediendo de nuevo — comentó Edward. — ¿Un hombre vestido de Iron Man entregando las invitaciones? Eso no suena algo que probablemente yo haría.

—No lo estás haciendo tú — recordó Rosalie.

—No, pero se supone que debe llevar nuestra personalidad. ¿Desde cuándo has visto que nosotros hacemos ese tipo de cosas? Eso no va con nosotros, Rosalie, y Emmett tampoco querría eso.

Elizabeth chasqueó la lengua, estando de acuerdo con su hijo.

—Klaus, cariño, ¿te gustaría que Iron Man entregara tus invitaciones?

Niklaus pausó el juego, ganándose una exclamación por parte de Aaron, que estaba a punto de llegar a la meta. Miró a su abuela con una mueca.

—Yo soy Iron Man.

— ¿Tú quieres repartir tus invitaciones?

Edward la miró con incredulidad.

—Debes saber que eso no va a suceder. — Niklaus lo miró con atención y asintió en dirección a su padre.

—No, no quiero — respondió.

Esme soltó una risita al escuchar al niño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabías que eso iba a pasar, Elizabeth. Niklaus copia todo lo que Edward dice y hace. — El niño le sonrió mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes. — Que te parece… si la invitación es… la máscara de Iron Man? Ya sabes, podemos mandar a fabricarlas, casi del mismo material que está hecho en realidad. Nada de plástico. Dentro de la máscara o careta del personaje puede estar grabado el texto de la invitación. Con tamaño real y todo. Sería buena idea.

Los ojos de Niklaus se iluminaron.

— ¡Sí! Yo quiero la máscara de Iron Man.

—La tendrás, cariño — le aseguró Esme. Ella miró a las otras dos mujeres. — ¿Qué dicen?

—Me gusta la idea — aceptó Rosalie y Elizabeth asintió. — Es original y es de acuerdo con el tema de la fiesta. Tal vez pueden ser máscaras de los diferentes tipos de superhéroes que hay en eso de Marvel.

—Yo quiero Iron Man — murmuró Niklaus.

—Lo tendrás, Klaus — aseguró Edward. — ¿Quieres ir al agua?

— ¡Sí! — aceptó y se puso de pie. Alzó las manos y Edward le sacó la camiseta, dejándolo con el short de playa y el niño se quitó los tenis.

—Con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? — Edward lo mitró seriamente y Niklaus le sonrió de manera angelical. — No te vayas tan lejos, donde pueda verte, y tampoco nada de jugar a aguantar la respiración debajo del agua. — Miró a Aaron. — Por favor, nada de esos juegos.

Aaron le sonrió.

—No jugaremos eso. Las pistolas de agua están en el almacén — dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

En cuanto Niklaus escuchó eso se lanzó hacia ese lugar, seguido de Aaron, quien también había lanzado su ropa a su madre sin mucho cuidado. Pronto desaparecieron por la puerta de la pequeña casita que estaba en el rincón del jardín.

Cuando Edward se volvió se encontró con tres sonrisas llenas de ternura y rodó los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia su comida de nuevo. Aun no terminaba de desayunar y ese era su segundo plato. Él se caracterizaba por comer al menos cinco veces al día y de dos a tres platos bastante bien servidos.

—Han pasado casi seis años y yo sigo sorprendiéndome al verte actuar de esa manera con Niklaus — dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _esa manera_? — preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya sabes, protectora. Cómo si él fuera el centro de mi universo.

Edward rodó los ojos y no le importó la mala mirada que le enviaron Elizabeth y Esme.

—Bueno, es mi hijo, ¿no? Se supone que es por él por quién trabajo y vivo. Además… si algo le pasara estoy seguro que ninguna de ustedes me lo perdonaría nunca más y no es como si yo dejara que eso pasara porque me ha costado bastante estos seis años — dijo al momento en que seguía con la mirada al niño de cabellos dorados correr desde el almacén hasta la piscina y después lanzarse.

—Edward, el maduro. — dijo Rosalie con diversión y el aludido sonrió.

—Maduré cuando supe que sería padre.

—Excepto por tu orgullo — añadió Elizabeth.

Edward la miró sin expresión.

—Mis padres me detestaban en esos momentos. Querían que diera al niño en adopción. Era imposible no ser orgulloso o chocante al momento en el que me ofrecían ayuda.

—Edward… — comenzó a decir Esme con un tono de voz que sólo ella podía hacer que alguien entrara en reflexión.

—Está bien, Esme — intervino Elizabeth. — Tiene razón. Pero nos equivocamos, todos.

El ambiente en la mesa ya no estaba tan divertido como antes pero tampoco era como si la tensión se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo. Ellos tres varias veces se habían puesto a hablar de esa manera y de esos temas mientras se juntaban sólo por querer ver al pequeño Niklaus.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a todo esto.

—De modo que nuestra cita para preparar la fiesta de Niklaus ha terminado con una plática reflexiva sobre la paternidad de Edward.

—Al parecer sí — dijo Edward con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces… — comenzó de nuevo Elizabeth, tomando su gesto serio que tanto la caracterizaba. — Las invitaciones serán con la cabeza o mascara o lo que sea de Iron Man, ¿no es así?

Las otras mujeres se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Y el lugar se desarrollará en Xtreme Martial Arts World Headquarters, es un lugar bastante grande y amplio. Nuestros invitados nunca sobrepasan los cuatrocientos así que probablemente eso está bien. Irán los compañeros de Niklaus del colegio, los minis futbolistas y minis estrellas de Hollywood, ¿no es cierto?

Rosalie asintió.

—Son los mismos que el año pasado, exacto.

— ¿No es más fácil contratar a una planificadora de fiestas? — sugirió Edward —. Es simplemente para que no se estresen mucho con esto de la fiesta. Se me ponen los nervios de punta al momento de visitarlas para "ajustar" ciertas cosas del evento.

Rosalie lo mató con la mirada.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no confías en nosotros para planear la boda de tu hijo?

—Nunca dije eso.

—Es lo que quieres decir.

—Claro que no — se apuró Edward y comenzó a desesperarse.

—Todas las fiestas que hemos…

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar, salvándolo por completo de cualquier pelea que estaba a punto de tener seriamente con su hermana acerca de cómo controlaba las cosas.

—Disculpen — se puso de pie y caminó alejándose para poder contestar la llamada. — Edward Cullen.

—Edward — saludó Roch —. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Roch. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Pues, en realidad te llamaba para decirte que los papeles de mi retiro están listo para que los firmes. ¿Podemos vernos en alguna parte en dos horas?

Edward miró en dirección a la piscina. Allí estaba Niklaus riendo con Aaron. Su odio no era exactamente las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana. Cuando no había competencia de ver quien recibía más por parte de algún adulto ellos dos resultaban buenos compañeros, en el campo y en los juegos.

—Ahora mismo estoy en la casa de mis padres — informó. — ¿Tanta prisa tienes por retirarte?

Roch suspiró.

—Sabes que no es eso. Es sólo que Isabella llegará a la oficina a las dos de la tarde para poder comenzar a especializarse con este tema y todos tus informes. Ya le he dado instrucciones de algunas cosas y como debe tratar a las personas. Ella está cien por ciento informada sobre la manera en llevar los contratos.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que necesita saber para poder especializarse?

—Tus horarios, tus ofertas, tus trabajadores, que ahora, serán de ella también.

Edward frotó su rostro con la mano libre en gesto de frustración.

—El puesto que estás dándole a esa chiquilla es bastante alto. Estoy seguro de que tendrá varios enemigos en la oficina, ¿ella está consciente de eso?

—Totalmente — se apresuró a contestar Roch.

Edward pareció pensárselo muy bien antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo. Dejaré a Niklaus aquí con mis padres, nos veremos en dos horas en la oficina. Conoceré a Isabella allí y podré familiarizarme con ella de una buena vez.

* * *

El capítulo número dos. Lamento la tardanza pero hasta ahora he podido actualizarlo.

¿Qué les pareció el comportamiento de Niklaus? Es un niño bastante consentido. Pronto tendremos el encuentro de Edward y Bella, ¡al fin! Edward no sabe la que se espera... Y también se acerca la fiesta de Niklaus, ¿con qué hijos de celebridades se encontrará allí?

Gracias a: **ini narvel, Elenamar-16, Annie Grey C.P, Narraly, KellyJA8, Jazmin Li, burbu16, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, Tata XOXO, LizieRossemary12, Shadooh17, Nidiia16, nikoliwis, LuluuPattinson, ludwikacullen, Manligrez, kmylita, Lucero Mendozaa, iam Nikkiswan**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/170869393079182/

¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 3

**DADDY 23**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Summary:**

"Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES.**

**.**

— ¿Dónde vas, papi? — preguntó con cierta alarma el niño de cabellos dorados, impulsándose con sus brazos para poder salir de la piscina.

—Voy al trabajo unos momentos, Niklaus. Tú quédate aquí con Aaron — le respondió Edward sin mirarlo, tan sólo se limitaba a recoger sus pertenencias, observando algunos mensajes en el teléfono celular. — Volveré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, o siquiera alzar la mirada, sintió el cuerpo mojado de Niklaus pegarse a su costado, rodeando su cintura con sus delgados brazos. El costado derecho de Edward ahora estaba totalmente empapado por el agua que tenía su hijo encima.

Lo miró mal.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Yo quiero ir contigo — contestó el niño con un puchero formado en su rostro sin despegarse de su padre. Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido, realmente disgustado porque el niño no obedeciera las órdenes que le había dado — Por favor, papá.

—Niklaus — llamó Esme antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo —. Papá va a trabajar ahora mismo, tiene que ir a la oficina de deportes, allá donde se tiene que reunir con Roch, ¿lo recuerdas?

Niklaus hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del próximo ex-agente de su padre y lo miró. Él quería ir con su padre. No quería quedarse allí con sus abuelas, tía y primo. Odiaba estar allí. Ellas no lo trataban mal pero casi nunca veía a su padre y hoy que lo había hecho, se iría.

—Klaus, enano — le llamó Edward e hizo que se apartara de él, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del niño —. Voy a ver a una señorita esta tarde, es sobre el trabajo, Roch está enfermo y tengo que ver algunas cosas sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no puedes venir.

— ¡Yo quiero ir! — alegó de nuevo.

—Ya dije lo que voy a hacer — le dijo Edward y alzó la mirada a Elizabeth Masen, que lo miraba sin expresión alguna —. ¿Puede quedarse con ustedes? ¿O llamo a la niñera?

— ¡No! — gritó Klaus con enfado.

Elizabeth lo miró horrorizada esta vez, se apresuró a ponerse de pie y sin importarle que Niklaus estuviera mojado, lo cargó, estropeando por completo su vestido de seda.

—Por supuesto que no, Edward. Niklaus se puede quedar aquí. No hace falta que llames a nadie.

Edward asintió, mirando con cierto agradecimiento a su madre. No quería molestar a Lexie ahora mismo después de decirle que tenía el día libre. Además, se sentía más seguro dejando a Niklaus con su madre que con cualquier otra persona. Agitó los cabellos mojados de Niklaus en forma de despedida y tomo sus pertenencias, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Muchas gracias por el desayuno. No tardaré mucho.

Cuando Edward llegó al estadio, se dirigió rápidamente a las oficinas donde normalmente se encontraban todos los trabajadores que se vestían de buena manera. A Edward le gustaba más tener reuniones en el vestidor o en el corredor y no en esos lugares aburridos. Después de todo, Edward seguía siendo un adolescente que no pudo disfrutar de verdad su vida porque ahora era padre.

Él no se lamentaba de nada.

—Cullen — llamó Roch con cierto alivio al verlo en el pasillo. Él había llegado quince minutos más tarde de lo acordado.

Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a su amigo se quedó impresionado. Ni siquiera miró a Roch, que estaba de pie frente a él con una mirada de insistencia y reproche en el rostro. Edward miró a la figura que estaba junto a él. Una figura femenina.

Una figura femenina muy buena, pensó.

Era una mujer de veintitrés años. Delgada y con buenas curvas, sus caderas hacían que su cintura se mirara más estrecha en ese vestido de oficina color azul marino. La mujer era alta, si Edward se ponía a su lado, ella le podría llegar justo a la altura de sus ojos. Para besarla probablemente tendría que inclinarse solo un poco, bastante poco. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, brillantes y llenos de carisma. Su piel era blanca, podía verlo, pero el sol de Los Angeles estaba haciendo de las suyas con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus labios eran un poco rellenos, y de color rosa.

La mujer perfecta.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Edward había tenido sexo? Hace casi un mes, aproximadamente. Cuando tuvo un partido en Europa y sus compañeros de equipo decidieron que debían tener un poco de diversión. Ellas pudieron más que el sentido común de Edward. Además, eran españolas, ¿Cómo rechazarlas?

Pero Edward al verla la encontró atractiva, hermosa de hecho. Su primer pensamiento no fue en llevarla en la cama como llevaba pensando eso de muchas mujeres al verlas.

Pero ella era su próxima agente así que debía mantener su miembro guardado para él.

—Lo lamento, tuve una complicación con Niklaus — contestó para poder justificar su falta, con la vista puesta de nuevo en Roch.

—Sí, imaginé que había sido obra de Niklaus… — murmuró con desaprobación. Su relación con el niño no era bastante buena. — En fin, Edward, ella es Isabella Swan — señaló a la mujer que estaba a su lado —. Isabella Swan, él es Edward Cullen.

Ella sonrió de manera amable y fue a acercarse a Edward para poder estrechar su mano de manera agradable al igual que su sonrisa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Se podían ver las chispas que saltaban a su alrededor.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita Swan.

—Gracias, es un gusto también — respondió ella.

Roch los miró a los dos con una enorme sonrisa al ver que no había miradas matadoras o algo como se había imaginado, sino todo lo contrario. Nunca sabía que esperar de las reacciones de Edward con algunas decisiones que él tomaba.

—Bien, podemos pasar a la oficina ahora para que Edward firme algunas cosas. ¿Les parece bien?

Él recibió una sonrisa afirmativa por parte de ambos, ahora con expresiones serias, y tomándose en serio lo que estaban haciendo.

Una vez que estuvieron en aquella habitación de colores aburridos, se sentaron en la enorme mesa, juntos, frente a unos papeles que estaban acomodados allí.

—Bueno, Edward, Isabella. Como ya saben, hoy es el día de mi retiro, lo cual concede a Isabella el puesto de tu agente oficial, Edward — lo miró y éste asintió un par de veces. — Isabella hará uso de tus contactos para poder realizar tu carrera como llevo haciéndolo yo durante varios años.

—En realidad, señor Roch — habló Bella, llamando la atención de ambos hombres. Ella estaba segura de sí misma al momento de hablar pero podía sentir un sonrojo en las mejillas. — No me gusta o, no me parece correcto decir que haré el trabajo que usted llevaba haciendo con la carrera del señor Cullen. Es mi primer trabajo y yo…

—¿Crees que no vas a poder con esto? — interrumpió Edward, mirándola fijamente. Ella se molestó por eso y sintió levemente un sonrojo invadir sus mejillas de nuevo. — ¿Por qué lo aceptaste si creías que no podías llevarlo?

—Edward… — comenzó a argumentar Roch pero Edward lo calló con una mirada.

—En realidad, señor Cullen, en ningún momento he dicho que no podré llevar su carrera como futbolista, modelo, patrocinador de marcas y ese tipo de cosas. Estoy realmente capacitada para eso. Usted no me dejó terminar — le dijo Isabella con voz firme —. Dije que mi trabajo no se compararía con el señor Roch porque él lleva años en este negocio, y es mi primer trabajo pero no quiere decir que no estoy capacitada para ello.

Edward se la quedó mirando durante unos momentos. Aquel hombre se caracterizaba por camufle ajear sus expresiones muy bien y la miró de la manera más calmada posible. Después, alzó sus manos en forma de derrota y asintió.

—De acuerdo, lo lamento — aceptó.

Roch sacudió la cabeza ante el comportamiento de ambos y se dio cuenta de que, allá en el pasillo, había sonreído bastante rápido ante las miradas amables que se habían enviado.

—Isabella siempre podrá llamarme para poder pedir algún contacto, yo no tendré ningún problema con eso — volvió a hablar el señor de avanzada edad, con la mirada en Edward. Todo eso ya lo había aclarado con Isabella antes. Tenía que decírselo a Edward ahora. — Ella se encargara también de ser tu publicista por lo que te avisará cuales son las ofertas que se te han hecho. Ya sabes lo que quiere decir ese tipo de puestos, Edward. Lo único que cambia es la persona que administra.

—Y los resultados — concluyó el cobrizo.

Isabella se sintió enrojecer fuertemente de la furia. ¿Quién se creía que era? Sabía que era Edward Cullen, el gran jugador de futbol soccer. El jugador número uno, británico y completamente guapo. Pero eso no le daba derecho a que criticara su trabajo.

—Estoy segura de que serán unos resultados excelentes, Edward — contestó ella.

Roch se puso de pie, dejando los papeles frente a ellos.

—Bien, ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí. Ahora se quedan ustedes dos para ver los planes de esta semana. — Roch miró a Isabella con una sonrisa de seguridad que ella sonrió de la misma manera —. Mucha suerte, Isabella. Estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo.

—Gracias, señor — asintió ella.

Roch se volvió hacia Edward.

—Deja de comportarte como un adolescente y facilítale las cosas a Isabella, por favor. No te cuesta nada. Todo ha ido perfectamente bien hasta ahora. Tu carrera esta de lo mejor y no necesitas más. Isabella tiene unas ideas brillantes y… le encanta el futbol.

Sin decir nada más, o esperar alguna contestación de parte de las dos personas sentadas en las enormes cómodas sillas, salió de allí, dejando el silencio en la habitación.

Fue Edward quien decidió romper el silencio que estaba allí de una vez por todas. Ellos tendrían que hablar probablemente todos los días y se terminarían acostumbrando los unos con los otros. ¿Para que se empeñarían en tener alguna complicación?

— ¿Así que te gusta el futbol? ¿De verdad?

Ella se sorprendió que, habiendo muchas cosas que decir, él preguntara eso.

—Sí, si no fuera así, entonces yo no hubiera tomado este puesto. Y me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida de un jugador, de lo que sea, pero tuve la oportunidad de que fuera un jugador de futbol soccer — se encogió de hombros —. No puedo quejarme. Además, soy agente del jugador estrella.

Edward sonrió de manera amplia al ser llamado de esa manera.

—Lo sé, es todo un honor, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ser la nueva agente del jugador estrella, Edward Cullen?

Ella bufó.

—Claro que no. Es un honor para _ti _ tenerme como agente. Tal vez es mi primer empleo pero estoy segura de que tendrás mucho éxito conmigo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. ¿Por qué mierda le había dicho eso hacía unos minutos atrás? Ella le devolvió una mirada llena de diversión.

—Bien, entonces, tengo que hacerte una pregunta antes de que comencemos con el trabajo de verdad — dijo Edward, refiriéndose a los papeles que estaban frente a ellos. Edward y los negocios… no eran una buena combinación. — ¿Cuál es tu equipo?

Ella se tiró a reír cuando escuchó su pregunta. Pudo habérselo imaginado, después de todo. Él era el jugador estrella de futbol.

—Trabaja lento, señor Cullen — ella sacudió la cabeza —. Yo no podría ser agente de alguien que no está en mi equipo, aunque también me gusta Real Madrid, nada de Barcelonas por aquí — ella se estremeció —. Una vez contestada su pregunta… ¿podemos iniciar ya con el verdadero trabajo?

Edward la miró sonriente y asintió.

.

Una vez que la junta con Bella terminó, Edward se despidió de ella con una enorme sonrisa. No creyó que su próxima agente sería tan agradable y guapa. Tampoco creía que le agradara al instante y sin embargo, Isabella le había agregado bastante y al parecer a ella también le agradaba él.

Eso estaba bien, se dijo a sí mismo. Una buena comunicación siempre era buena en los negocios. Lo importante aquí era que tan sólo era eso, negocios, y en los negocios no se podía intentar otra cosa. Él debía tenerlo muy en claro.

Se marchó de la oficina despidiéndose una vez más de Isabella y dándole las gracias. Después de eso se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de su madre, de nuevo, esperando saber que su hijo no había causado ningún tipo de problemas.

En el camino se puso a escuchar la radio. Él no tenía ninguna idea de por qué estaba escuchando la radio si tenía tantos CD's en la guantera. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cambiarlo, una noticia de Niklaus salió entre la plática de los locutores.

"— _¿Ya viste las fotos de Niklaus Cullen? Ese pequeño es una maravilla en sus clases de karate._

—_Sí, y al parecer está con una nueva niñera, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con las demás? Me sorprende la destreza que tiene ese niño para deshacerse de tantas mujeres._

—_Probablemente sea los suficiente desagradable para ellas y delante de las cámaras aparenta._

—_Es un niño de cinco años, él no puede aparentar ni saber cuándo hay cámaras a su alrededor. _

—_Se está rumorando también que esa mujer que está allí no es una nueva niñera sino la nueva novia de Edward Cullen. Creía que habían dejado de gustarle las rubias._

—_Chelsea Le Blanc no era rubia, su cabellera era más que dorada… Pero no podemos saberlo, tendremos que investigar más sobre Edward Cullen. Probablemente no quieren hacerlo público._

—_Esa familia tiene muchos secretos._

—_También se rumora que…"_

Edward no soportó más escuchar tanta mierda salir de la boca de esos locutores y apagó la radio. Estaba molesto porque hablaran así de su hijo, de él y de la madre de su hijo. Edward no tenía por qué tenerle odio a Chelsea, ella había tomado una decisión, y cualquiera pudo haber tenido una decisión como esa, tal vez. Por suerte Edward no pensó lo mismo que ella.

Edward simplemente se sentía decepcionado de Chelsea, pero no soportaba tampoco que hablaran mal de ella en cualquier medio. Aun cuando ella ya era una modelo profesional y tenía sus propios rumores, sólo de ella, saliendo en las noticias de espectáculos.

Chelsea llamaba a Edward al menos dos veces al año. Ella no tenía ninguna vergüenza de lo que había hecho y al parecer a Edward eso no le molestó mucho. Sabía que tenía que aceptarla por el simple hecho de que era la madre de su hijo. Y su hijo tenía derecho a saber quién era su madre.

Niklaus había visto a su madre al menos seis veces, desde que lo recuerda muy bien todo. A él le gusta pasar tiempo con Chelsea, y Edward no lo culpaba. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero ahora Chelsea había madurado y quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo. Edward debía ponerse al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con ellos. Lo peor que podía pasarle era que Chelsea le pidiera la custodia y que entonces se empezara una pelea por el niño.

Al llegar a la casa de su madre se encontró con un gran escándalo en el jardín trasero, donde se les había agregado Edward padre Masen y Emmett McCarty. Edward casi se golpea la cabeza al saber lo que eso significaba.

Su padre nunca había aceptado que Edward se quedara con el niño, así arruinaría su carrera, pero cuando tuvo al niño frente a él y ese niño le dijo "pa", Edward Masen padre también quedó atrapado por el encanto de Niklaus. Aunque su favorito fuera Aaron, por el simple hecho de que era hijo de su nena.

En la piscina estaba un torbellino. El agua se esparcía por todas partes y las mujeres tuvieron que alejar más la mesa del lugar para que ellas y la comida no se mojaran. Rosalie se había molestado con ellos por hacerle pasar eso.

Dentro de la piscina se encontraban los dos niños, quienes no paraban de reír y gritar, también estaba el gran Emmett McCarty, haciendo que el agua se saliera de los bordes moviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de alcanzar a los niños por la alberca y apuntándoles con su enorme pistola de agua. Y Edward Cullen padre también estaba allí, mirando como reían sus nietos y apuntando con su pistola de agua también hacia a ellos.

Como si alguien lo hubiera llamado, Niklaus miró en dirección a la puerta trasera corrediza, donde estaba parado su padre, mirándolo sonriente y con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¡Papá! — Gritó, haciendo sobresaltar a su abuelo que estaba a punto de atraparlo por detrás — ¡Papi! — gritó de nuevo y se apresuró a salir del agua para correr hacia su padre.

Antes de que Niklaus llegara al piso resbaladizo, Edward se apresuró a caminar para atraparlo mientras corría y lo alzó en el aire, haciendo que el niño soltara una carcajada. A Edward se le hacía cada vez más difícil hacer eso. Niklaus estaba creciendo muy rápido y era bastante alto.

Cuando lo volvió a tener en sus brazos lo pegó a su pecho, empapándose por completo por el agua que todavía el niño escurría. Niklaus no podía borrar esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, sólo pasaba cuando su padre estaba cerca. El niño se inclinó a besar a su padre y después le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos de niño de casi seis años.

— ¿Cómo te portaste? — Edward se apresuró a caminar hacia donde estaban las mujeres al ver que su padre estaba a punto de lanzarle un chorro de agua.

— ¡Numero 23! — gritó Emmett desde la piscina bastante fuerte, haciendo que el pequeño perro chihuahua, que tanto asco le daba a Edward, se pusiera a temblar — ¡Es un honor volver a verte!

Niklaus le frunció el ceño y Edward se dedicó a contestar.

—La gente importante no se deja ver seguido, Emmett — él sonrió y Emmett le hizo la mala señal, por suerte su hijo no lo vio pero Niklaus sí.

—Edward, estas de vuelta muy rápido — Rosalie se acercó, distrayéndolo de su propio marido y besó a Edward en la mejilla por simple costumbre. Edward arrugó levemente la nariz tan sólo para molestarla. — Creí que ibas a tardar más tiempo.

—No puedo hacerlo — contestó. — Tenía que venir rápido por Niklaus, es mi día libre.

El niño comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de su padre al escucharle mencionarlo y decir "día libre". Él sabía que cuando su padre decía esas palabras era porque tendría todo el día para él y probablemente harían todo lo que Niklaus quería, sin ninguna objeción. Edward siempre hacia lo que su hijo le pedía así que eso era lo de menos para el pequeño. El pequeño probablemente era uno de los niños más mimados del mundo y sólo vivía con su padre.

— ¡Papá vamos a Disney! — pidió Niklaus con voz alta, lo suficiente alta como para que Aaron escuchara eso y se volteara a verlos. Niklaus sonrió levemente de manera traviesa —. Por favor, papi, vamos.

Edward no era tonto. Edward sabía lo que su hijo estaba haciendo, y también sabía que él de verdad quería ir a Disneyland de nuevo, llevaba semanas pidiéndoselo. Sin embargo, era bastante tarde como para ir a ese parque de diversiones, y también no se arriesgaría a ir solo. Jasper y su pequeña lo habían acompañado la primera vez.

—No podemos ir allí, Kai. Podemos ir a otro lugar, te llevaré a Disney otro día, ¿te parece? — él alejó los cabellos mojados de la frente de su hijo y besó su mejilla —. Además, tengo entradas para el juego de beisbol de hoy.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — murmuró Emmett.

Edward sonrió en grande a su cuñado.

—Oh Emmett, — exclamó el cobrizo — puedes ir con nosotros si quieres. De hecho, todos pueden ir — les envió una mirada a su madre, hermana y tía. — Ya saben que siempre sobran entradas.

Emmett soltó un bufido.

—Siempre de presumido, querido cuñado.

Edward soltó una gran carcajada. Él sabía que Emmett no tenía ningún tipo de rencor o envidia hacia a él. Eran simples bromas. Edward sabía que su hermana no pudo encontrar a una mejor persona para pasar el resto de su vida. Emmett amaba su carrera y su esposa e hijo eran lo primero en su lista. Edward, de estar en su posición, sería igual. Sólo que un poco más serio y más apuesto, claro.

—Cállate ya, Emmett — demandó la rubia de su mujer y secó los cabellos de su hijo que estaba frente a ella —. ¿Qué te parece si vas a cambiarte para que vayas con tu tío al partido?

Niklaus apretó los puños al escuchar eso y Edward acarició su pie con una sonrisa. Ese niño era bastante celoso.

—Mamá, Esme, ¿vamos?

—Oh no… — se apresuró a decir Esme —. Tengo que ver a Carlisle en el hospital. Creo que saldremos de viaje durante unas semanas. Tendremos que dejar los preparativos a Rosalie y Esme.

—No hay ningún problema — se encogió de hombros Rosalie y desapareció por la casa con Aaron detrás de ella.

.

Una vez que llegaron todos al estadio en las estúpidamente enormes camionetas, la atención se posó en ellos. Cabe decir que al menos un ochenta y cinco por ciento de las personas dejó de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y centraron la atención en los dos jugadores de futbol famosos y sus familias.

Esta vez sólo iban Edward, Niklaus, Edward Masen padre, Emmett y Aaron. Las mujeres dijeron que era mejor que ellos salieran juntos y que tenían que pasar tiempo de hombres y saber cómo arreglárselas sin ninguna mujer. Emmett se sintió horriblemente mal cuando se enteró de que Rosalie no los acompañaría y no le ayudaría con Aaron.

Aaron, sin embargo, era quien tenía que cuidar de su padre, prácticamente. Pero por ese motivo Edward papá estaba acompañándolos, porque él se haría cargo de Aaron. Emmett se ponía todo loco cuando se trataba del beisbol.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de dar las entradas — con la mirada lujuriosa de la chica que atendía sobre él —, Niklaus sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y lo contestó.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? ¡Tío Jasper! — Gritó con emoción — Sí, estamos en el estadio, ¡vamos a ver beisbol! — Le frunció el ceño a una niña que lo miraba y cuando la niña sonrió él también lo hizo, provocando el sonrojo de la niña de ocho años —. ¿Vas a venir? ¿Cara va a venir?

Entonces, Niklaus olvidó a la niña que estaba frente a él, aun sonriéndole, y se volteó al pensar en la hermosa niña de su edad, hija de Jasper. Cuando Cara estaba con Niklaus nadie podía sacarlos de su burbuja.

—Hey… de eso quiero hablar con tu papá, ¿está por allí? — Jasper tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque en el fondo sabía que no quería que su hija pensara que podía tener una amorío con el hijo de su mejor amigo.

—Papá está dando las entradas — anunció y miró como su padre volvía con los gafetes para cada uno de los hombres que lo estaban esperando un poco alejados de la multitud.

Emmett había tenido ya a tres hombres y cinco mujeres junto a él para tomarse una fotografía y su pequeño Aaron también. Edward había decidido ir a cambiar los tickets para evitar eso de los fans y tomarse fotos. Niklaus se había perdido entre la multitud hasta que llego a su padre.

— ¿Quién es, enano? — preguntó Edward, colocándole el gafete a su hijo.

—Es tío Jasper, quiere hablar contigo. ¿Él y Cara pueden venir con nosotros?

Edward sonrió ante la pregunta de su hijo.

— ¿Por qué no me das el teléfono y después te digo? — Niklaus le hizo un puchero pero finalmente le dio el teléfono y corrió con su primo Aaron. Edward se llevó el teléfono a la orea y comenzó a hablar — ¿Jasper?

—Así es — contestó el rubio —. Está bien, bastardo de mierda, he visto tu mensaje, ¿Cuál es la razón por invitarme a última hora?

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Deja de actuar como niña y mueve tu trasero hacia acá. Olvidé que tenía las entradas y casi no asistiría, ¿te dije que hoy conocí a mi nueva agente y publicista?

Jasper estaba enterado casi de todo lo que pasaba con Edward y su trabajo. Jasper era mayor que Edward por tan solo dos años y tenía una hija de seis. Jasper y Edward fueron amigos desde que su carrera inició y los dos son unos de los mejores jugadores de futbol. Grandes amigos, y sus hijos también lo eran.

Cara Whitlock era una niña bastante adorable. Esa niña había aparecido ya en dos comerciales de niños. Uno junto con Niklaus, promocionando una marca de pañales a su edad de dos años. Y la otra, lo había echo sola, promocionando una marca de bloqueador para niños en el verano. Su cabello era claro con extraños destellos rubios. Sus ojos también eran de color miel, contrastando su sonrosada piel de su rostro y sus cabellos lisos y cortos hasta los hombros.

— ¿Dijiste nueva? — la voz de Jasper daba a entender que estaba bastante sorprendido. Nunca creyó que Edward tuviera alguna agente mujer. Después, se apresuró a empacara algunas cosas para su hija y él.

—Sí, Roch se fue, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, idiota, a lo que me refería era que no creí que fuera una mujer.

—Lo es, y al parecer es buena en lo que hace.

—Edward Cullen contratando a una mujer como su agente… me impresionas.

.

Veinte minutos después de que la familia Cullen y McCarty estuviera en las gradas, como unas personas normales — excepto por las miradas que daban los hombres a Edward y a Emmett — llegó Jasper, con su adorada princesa vestida con un pantalón blanco de diseñador y una camiseta del equipo al cual estaban apoyando. Niklaus iba vestido de la misma manera excepto que él estaba vistiendo pantalones negros y en vez de sandalias llevaba tenis.

— ¡Niklaus! — gritó la niña con su voz chillona. Se apresuró a dejar la mano de su padre y corrió hacia donde estaba Niklaus con bastante agilidad ante la divertida mirada de Emmett.

Niklaus, un poco —muy poco— incómodo se pudo de pie para poder abrazar a Cara, que estaba muy sonriente. "Ella huele muy bien" pensó. Después se separaron y ella le besó la mejilla, se sentaron en los asuntos que estaban allí.

Los tres niños se encontraban entre Emmett y Edward.

—El amor se respira por todas partes — dijo Emmett muy alegre, ganándose las risas de su hijo y se su suegro. Jasper le lanzó una pelota de juguete en la cabeza y el grandulón atinó a reírse con más fuerza. — Lo lamento, amigo, pero temo decirte que Niklaus será parte de tu familia.

Edward estaba con una enorme sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Jasper.

—Emmett sólo esta celoso de que mi hijo sea más apuesto que el suyo.

Aaron miró mal a su tío.

— ¡Hey!

Edward le sonrió a su rubio sobrino en forma de disculpa, pero en realidad, él sabía que tenía muchísima razón.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba en una conversación, comprando burritos, comprando perros calientes o cualquier tipo de mala comida allí, Niklaus y la pequeña Cara estaban muy sonrientes y con sus manos tomadas de la mano. En realidad se veían bastante graciosos allí. Jasper se había dado cuenta de la mano de su hija entrelazada con la mano del hijo de su mejor amigo pero decidió no decir nada. Primero, porque había algunos paparazis a sus lados, él en realidad no sabía si el lugar los había dejado entrar o era pura casualidad de que ellos estuvieran allí, y segundo, porque no quería armar un escándalo.

Entonces, apareció la Kiss Cam. En las enormes pantallas estaban enfocados los pequeños Niklaus y Cara, con sus mejillas manchadas de queso derretido gracias a los nachos que estaban comiendo.

— ¡Nik! ¡Estás en la pantalla! — anunció Aaron, mirando a su primo en la pantalla.

Niklaus frunció el ceño y miró en la misma dirección que él. Se sonrojó de inmediato cuando se miró allí, junto con Cara y después se volteó hacia a ella.

— ¡Ya sabes que hacer, _Lucky_! —animó Emmett con una gran sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera decir algo Niklaus tomó las dos manos de la pequeña Cara, que tenía las mejillas llenas de queso también y sonrojadas y se inclinó para poder darle el beso más tierno de todo el jodido planeta.

Varias risas y muchos sonidos de ternura se escucharon por todo el estadio, causando las miradas de los que estaban alrededor de ellos, hacia Niklaus y Cara. Niklaus se separó sonriente y Cara tenía los ojos muy abiertos, llevó las palmas de sus propias manos a sus mejillas, sorprendida por eso.

—¡Klaus! — exclamó con el rostro completamente rojo, sin embargo, tenía una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Niklaus rió al escucharla y alzó el pulgar hacia su padre, causando su risa.

—Cullen, mantén a tu hijo separado de mi princesa.

Edward rió aún más fuerte.

—Whitlock — colocó una mano en su hombro de manera dramática —. Yo no creo que tu hija quiera separarse de mi hijo.

* * *

El capítulo numero tres y el encuentro de Edward y Bella, ¿qué les ha parecido? Parece que Bella no le pondrá las cosas fáciles a Edward... ¿Y Niklaus y Cara? Quiero comerme a ese niño.

Gracias a:** , Manligrez, Narraly, Elenamar-16, maferpatts, Nadiia16, Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, Anabella Masen, Karlie7, solecitopucheta, E****smeralda C, Teta XOXO, torposoplo12, mireca22, Esmely, iam Nikkiswan, Beastyle, Gabs Frape, amantedepattinson, nadia.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/170869393079182/

¿Reviews?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Summary:**

"Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

**.**

—Y entonces… pie grande comenzó a caminar por todo el bosque… Sus pisadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar y los niños estaban aterrorizados. Y de repente… salió de entre los árboles y… ¡Sé comió a los niños!

Niklaus pegó un salto cuando dijo eso último y se lanzó sobre su padre, cuidando de no derrumbar la casa de campaña improvisada que habían hecho en la enorme sala de estar. Edward soltó una risa cuando sintió el peso de su hijo caer sobre él y lo atrapó, cuidando su cabeza de que no se pegara con algún mueble.

— ¿Así que pie grande se comió a todos los niños? — preguntó Edward, siguiendo el juego a su hijo. Con la espalda apoyada en el suelo lleno de cojines, vistiendo un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta desmangada. Niklaus estaba vestido de la misma manera —. ¿No crees que pie grande coma mucho?

Niklaus sacudió la cabeza y golpeó a su padre en el pecho.

— ¡No se comió a todos! ¡Yo mate a pie, grande! ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Ow! Es cierto… lo había olvidado — asintió varias veces y dejó descansar al niño sobre su duro abdomen —. Había olvidado que tu vengaste la muerte de ellos.

Niklaus rodó los ojos y Edward lo miró de manera suspicaz, pensando de nuevo en que su hijo lo creía un completo idiota.

—Sí, papá, yo lo hice — rodó los ojos de nuevo y después se recostó sobre las piernas dobladas de su padre detrás de él.

— ¿Entonces fuiste tú el único sobreviviente?

—Sí — asintió rápidamente —. Y después volví aquí porque… ¡Faltan ocho días para mi fiesta!

El niño se puso de pie al decir eso y cuidó en levantar por completo las manos para no deshacer un desastre y destruir la casa improvisada. Edward gruñó muy bajo al escuchar a su hijo decir eso. Él estaba totalmente harto de saber de los preparativos de la fiesta de su pequeño diablo. Rosalie le había pedido que se vistiera también de algún superhéroe, pero por por suerte, Edward argumentó que él no podía dañar su imagen pública vistiéndose ridículamente de esa manera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de regalo? — Preguntó de manera distante, colocando una almohada debajo de su cabeza y mirando con atención a su pequeño —. Espero que quieras algo realmente especial. Puedes tener lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? — Edward asintió — Quiero una lancha — dijo sonriendo —. Donde yo pueda conducir.

Edward se sorprendió por eso un poco, pero no hizo una escena, además, no era como si no pudiera dársela. Edward tenía ya un yate para él y su familia, fácilmente podía conseguir una lancha para su hijo pequeño, pero, definitivamente, no iba a dejar que él la condujera.

—Entonces tendrás eso, podremos conducirla cuando estemos en la playa, ¿Qué te parece al siguiente día de tu fiesta?

Los ojos de Niklaus — que estaban a punto de cerrarse por el sueño —se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la idea de su padre. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de la excitación y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

— ¡Sí! Yo quiero eso, papá.

—Eso tendrás, campeón — palmeó su espalda y le dio un beso para después sentarse al estilo indio —. Pero ahora tenemos que ir a dormir, mañana tienes clase y yo tengo que verme con Isabella en el estadio en una junta.

La relación que Edward estaba teniendo con Bella superaba casi lo profesional. Cabe destacar que las ventas de los artículos deportivos de Edward y su línea de ropa interior habían aumentado con los contratos que Bella estaba haciendo. Edward la había subestimado, lo sabía, y ahora le daba a cambio una amistad que nadie de todo el equipo tenia.

Edward tomó a su hijo en brazos y salió de la casa improvisada hecha de sabanas y cojines y listones. Se preparó para subir a su habitación con el niño mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Quién es Isabella?

Edward rio por lo bajo.

—Isabella es mi nueva agente, ya te lo había dicho, Klaus. ¿Recuerdas que Roch se fue? — Niklaus sonrió — Ahora esta una señorita llamada Isabella, es muy bonita.

Niklaus golpeó a su padre.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es — asintió —. Y ella es quien maneja la ropa y los comerciales y todo mi trabajo.

— ¿Ella te pone en revistas? — se dejó caer en la cama y se colocó entre las almohadas, esperando por su padre.

—Sí, ella se encarga de ponerme en revistas y comerciales.

— ¡Yo quiero! Papi, quiero conocer a Isabella.

Edward arrugó la nariz. Niklaus llevaba ya tres faltas en ese mes sólo por placer, no podía hacer que faltara de nuevo al colegio sólo por acompañarlo.

—Mañana tienes clase, y mañana es tu primer examen de karate.

—No importa — se encogió de hombros — Yo quiero ir contigo, papá.

Los ojos de Niklaus se agrandaron para mirar fijamente a su padre e hizo sobresalir su labio inferior.

—De acuerdo — aceptó el cobrizo —. Pero es la última vez que faltas al colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo prometo papá.

.

Estar en el estadio de nuevo con Niklaus indicaba que Edward pasaría a ser segundo plano. Todos los ojos y comentarios iban dirigidos a ese pequeño niño galán que sólo servía para alimentar aún más su ego.

—Buenos días, pequeño — saludó la encargada de la limpieza.

A Niklaus se le iluminaron los ojos cuando lo saludó y se separó de la mano de su padre para ir y darle un abrazo a la señora de cuarenta años con bastante fuerza. Esa señora era fácil de querer por sus simples actos y Niklaus, sorprendentemente le agradaba.

—Hola, Zoe — saludó con sus ojos brillando — Papá me trajo el día de hoy para conocer a una persona muy bonita.

Edward atinó a rodar los ojos ante la mirada atenta que le estaba enviando Zoe, siempre acompañada de una sonrisa llena de diversión. Claro que ella sabía de quién estaba hablando Niklaus.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Quién es esa persona? — preguntó fingiendo tener mucho interés.

—Se llama, ¡Isabella! — Exclamó Niklaus — Papá dice que es bonita, ¿ya la has visto?

Zoe soltó una carcajada al escuchar al niño y éste sonrió al oírla.

—Claro que la he visto y si — asintió — es muy hermosa. Tu papá sabe quién es bonita y quién no.

—Papá dice que tú también eres bonita — sonrió y un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de Zoe.

—Sí, bueno, algunas veces las personas cometen errores.

Esta vez fue el turno d Edward en reír.

—Claro, lo que digas Zoe. Bien, Klaus, es hora de irnos. Isabella me va a cortar la cabeza si le hago esperar más.

Antes de que Zoe pudiera decir otro tipo de cosas que alimentaran la mente de Niklaus con comentarios comprometedores, Edward lo tomo de un brazo y de una pierna, alzándolo por el aire y colocándolo en su espalda para subir por las escaleras y llegar a la oficina de Bella, con la mirada atenta de las personas que estaban alrededor.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo Edward dejó a Niklaus en el suelo.

— ¿Ella es agradable? — preguntó el niño con la mirada sobre su padre.

—Lo es, bastante. Aunque cuando se enoja… nadie puede hacerla contentar muy rápido.

Niklaus mordió su labio inferior.

— ¿Crees que yo pueda hacerlo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente.

Edward sabia de los encantos que tenía su hijo con todas las personas. Casi no había excepciones en las personas que le agradase Niklaus. Incluso Roch, él decía que no le agradaba Niklaus para nada, pero cuando se encontraban en una misma habitación, Niklaus mandaba y Roch obedecía.

Los nudillos de Edward tocaron tres veces la puerta de color café, esperando que Bella respondiera. Niklaus miró impaciente a su padre, preguntándose porque estaba llamando a la puerta y no simplemente pasaba como lo hacía con las demás personas.

Se escuchaba el murmullo de Bella al otro lado de la habitación, pero sólo el suyo. Al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono. Edward espero hasta que recibió un "adelante" de parte de ella. Edward abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero al niño y después a él, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—… entonces definitivamente el señor Cullen no puede hacer ese contrato. No, lo lamento, ¿sabe cuánto va a disminuir las cifras? — la voz de Bella sonaba calmadamente firme —. Lo lamento, señorita, declinaré su oferta. Que tenga buen día.

En cuanto Bella se volteó en su silla de cuero y miró a las personas que estaban frente a ella abrió mucho los ojos con la sorpresa palpada en su rostro. Edward la estaba mirando con la maldita sonrisa seductora de siempre y Niklaus la miraba con una sonrisa bastante agradable y que derretiría el maldito corazón de cualquier persona. Bella estaba a punto de morir allí.

— ¿De quién hemos roto el corazón esta vez? — preguntó Edward tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaba frente al escritorio de Bella con gesto despreocupado, más digno de un adolescente malditamente hermoso que de un padre de familia malditamente hermoso.

Ella no le hizo caso porque seguía mirando al pequeño niño de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser el pequeño señor Cullen, ¿no es así? — le preguntó de manera simpática y el niño se sonrojó.

"Es muy bonita" pensó Niklaus, "Papá tenía razón"

—No soy pequeño, mira — se apresuró a llegar a su lado, detrás del escritorio y se alzó la manga de su camiseta color azul marino. Coloco el brazo en forma de escuadra y lo apretó mostrando el pequeño pero duro musculo que tenía allí. — ¿Lo ves?

Edward rio por lo bajo al ver a su hijo allí, mostrándole las extrañas partes duras de su cuerpo. Isabella abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida pero con una sonrisa simpática en su rostro, alzó la mirada hacia a Edward y éste sólo se encogió de hombros en forma de excusa.

— ¡Y mira! — siguió Niklaus. Alzó su camiseta con bastante facilidad y contrajo su pequeño abdomen, haciendo que pequeña líneas se marcasen en él.

Bella quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de seis años tuviera el abdomen marcado? Ella sólo podía verlo como algún tipo de explotación hacia el pequeño. ¿Acaso Edward también le hacía hacer los mismos ejercicios?

— ¡Que… cosa! — Tartamudeó y Niklaus, pensando en que era un buen asombro sonrió — ¿Cómo es que tienes el abdomen marcado? ¿Acaso tu padre te pone a trabajar igual que él?

Edward frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Él tiene muchos deportes a la semana y los sábados entrena conmigo. Es por los ejercicios que hacen allí. Nada de explotación, mujer.

—No me llames _mujer _— Bella entrecerró los ojos y Edward sonrió en grande — Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro. Tu hijo es muy…

— ¿Guapo? — Interrumpió Niklaus — Lo sé.

Bella se volvió a ver asombrada por las palabras de un solo niño. Edward no podía tener una mejor sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Su hijo era una muestra exacta de él, y Bella estaba consciente de eso ahora mismo. Ella sabía que podía lidiar con uno, pero tener a los dos Cullen delante de ella, o en una misma habitación era algo arriesgado para su salud y hormonas.

Ella tomó un respiro y agitó su cabeza.

—Sí, cariño, eres bastante guapo.

—Y tú una mujer muy bonita — halagó Niklaus. Para placer del niño, Bella se sonrojó. — Papá dijo que eras muy bonita, así que he venido a conocerte. — esta vez fue el turno de Edward hacer una expresión. Taladró a su hijo con la mirada mientras Bella no lo miraba —. Así que aquí estoy, señorita. Me llamo Niklaus Cullen — extendió su mano.

Bella rio por lo bajo, evitando más aun la mirada de Edward y se dedicó a observar al precioso niño que tenía delante de ella.

—Es extraño, ¿sabes? Hace unos minutos estabas mostrándome cuán musculoso estás y ahora estás extendiendo tu mano para que la tome.

El niño la miró confundido.

— ¿Eh?

—Nada, nada — ella se apresuró a agitar su cabeza y estrechó su delgada mano con la del niño — Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

El niño sonrió.

— ¿Papá te dice Bella? — Edward sonrió en dirección a ambos y fue Edward quien respondió a la pregunta de su hijo.

—Yo la llamo Bella, pero ella no me dijo que lo hiciera.

Bella rodó los ojos, claramente de acuerdo con lo que el mayor estaba diciendo. No era como si ellos dos estuvieran planeando matarla con tanta inocencia/no inocencia, rostros hermosos y cuerpos perfectos… ¿o sí?

—Nik, tu padre normalmente hace muchas cosas que pido que no haga — explicó Bella —. Pero tú, hermoso niño de ojos azules, no debes ser como tu padre, ¿entiendes?

— ¿No debo ser futbolista?

—Sí, si quieres serlo entonces puedes hacerlo. A lo que me refiero es que no seas… — Bella suspiró —. Sólo olvídalo.

Edward no sabía cómo era posible, pero su hijo no hizo más preguntas al respecto como lo hubiera hecho con alguna otra persona. Estaba sospechando que a su hijo le gustara Bella por la forma en la que se ponía a juguetear con la delgada pulsera que ella tenía en la muñeca. Si era así, Edward correría a decirle a Cara y Niklaus olvidaría su fijación hacia a Bella.

—Klaus, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar abajo? Isabella y yo necesitamos hablar sobre asuntos de mi trabajo.

Niklaus miró a su padre receloso, sin embargo, con un suspiro bastante dramático soltó la muñeca de Bella y se dirigió a la salida.

—Esta vez usaré toda la cancha.

—No puedes usar toda la cancha — alegó Edward —. Es muy grande, Klaus.

—Bella, ¿verdad que puedo usar toda la cancha yo solo?

Dos pares de ojos se voltearon a verla, verde esmeralda y azul cielo. Esos dos pares de ojos estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas y la estaban mirando con mucha intensidad.

—No creo que sea conveniente, Nik — dijo Bella, apoyando la decisión de su padre —. Si utilizas la mitad de la cancha podrás tener más goles, ¿no quieres eso?

Niklaus, meditando las cosas, se paró un momento con la mirada sobre ella y sobre su padre. Después de decidir que no quería quedar mal con Bella asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Y después desapareció, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Una vez que Edward y Bella quedaron solos en la habitación Bella soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, causando la risa de Edward al otro lado del escritorio.

—Parece que le gustas a mi hijo — anunció Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, algo que hizo sonrojar levemente a Bella, lo que realmente disminuyó, sabiendo que ese tipo de demostraciones no se hacían frente a él.

—Tienes un hijo bastante simpático.

—Eso me han dicho — se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de nuevo.

Bella estaba teniendo serios problemas con las sonrisas de Edward últimamente y lo peor de todo es que él era inconsciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Ella sabía que trabajar con Edward Cullen no sería fácil, pensando profesionalmente en su carrera, pero nunca se imaginó que ese sería el trabajo más sencillo. Lo que ella creía que sería difícil, lo tenía más que fácil y lo que ella creía que no debía importarle —la apariencia de Edward— era lo que más le hacía desconcentrarse.

Así que moralmente Bella evitaba hablar con Edward en persona y todo lo hacía por vía telefónica. O casi todo. Edward tan sólo quería una pobre excusa para acercarse a la oficina de Bella en el estadio.

—Bien, ¿para que soy bueno?

Bella asintió, sabiendo que debía comenzar con el verdadero trabajo.

—Quieren que te remuevas a Inglaterra de nuevo. Lo único que tendrías que cambiar seria tu horario en lo que respecta al trabajo.

Edward casi había perdido la cabeza al escuchar eso.

Él y el equipo tenían un acuerdo. Edward iría a todos los partidos que ellos tuvieran, sin excepciones, si le dejaban estar en Los Angeles. Él no quería separar a su hijo de su familia, ni siquiera sabía con quién dejaría al niño las veces en que Edward no pudiera llevarlo ahora que estaba más grande y necesitaba a alguien con quien entretenerse. Edward necesitaba realmente apoyo con eso y su madre y Esme le ayudaban con eso de vez en cuando. Cuando en realidad sí necesitaba esa ayuda.

—Pero tenemos un acuerdo, Bella. No puedo irme simplemente así, como si nada — le habló casi de manera desesperada.

Bella lo estaba mirando casi como si lograra comprender lo que estaba diciendo. En realidad, todo el equipo de Edward, — el equipo personal — se trasladaría con él a Inglaterra, incluyéndola, principalmente a ella.

—Sé que es un acuerdo, Edward, pero tu contrato con el Manchester estará acabado si no haces lo que te están pidiendo, ¿entiendes? Sé que es un cambio para ti y para Niklaus, sobre todo para él. Intenté que entrara en razón pero no ha sido posible. — ella se encogió de hombros inconscientemente en un gesto de debilidad —. Lo lamento.

Edward sabía que estaba a punto de gritarle a Bella acerca de cómo hacer su trabajo, cuáles serían las medidas adecuadas para que su trabajo siguiera en pie y tal como lo llevaba a cabo ahora. También quería decirle que su trabajo no era el mismo que Roch y que Roch era mucho mejor.

Pero él no podía hacer eso. No podía porque en primer lugar, Bella era una excelente trabajadora y muchos lo reconocían, y en segundo lugar… no era culpa de ella que las personas encargadas fueran lo suficiente desgraciados como para aprovecharse de que ella fuera nueva y le desafiaran a que casi perdiera su trabajo y el de él.

Edward tomó una gran respiración y un momento de silencio tan sólo para calmarse. No podía ponerse a gritar como un loco cuando Isabella no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando así que debía controlarse. De alguna manera tenía que sacar aquel enojo que tenía.

Él estaba dando resultados, de eso no había ninguna duda, y de hecho, era un buen tiempo para el equipo de futbol. No podían simplemente darle en cara cualquier tipo de excusa tonta.

Odiaba Inglaterra por su clima. Odiaba casi nunca tener los rayos de sol como lo estaban en Los Angeles; pero a Klaus parecía gustarle eso. El único motivo por el que a Edward se le estaban complicando las cosas era por su pequeño, su cambio de amigos tan drástico, cambio de escuela y cambio de actividades.

Suspiró y se limitó a asentir un par de veces con sus ojos poderosamente verdes sobre Isabella.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa. De hecho, ellos se estaban tardando en decirme algo como eso sólo para joder — imitó su gesto y se encogió de hombros —. ¿Cuál es el día límite?

—Antes de tu próximo partido ya debes estar allá — dijo después de carraspear —. Organizaré todo para cuando me digas que debemos irnos, no tienes que preocuparte, ya tengo un equipo de trabajo allá.

Edward frotó su rostro con sus manos un par de veces, negando para sí mismo.

—Mi próximo partido es en una semana, un día antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Niklaus. Esto es una mierda — murmuró.

Bella se lo quedó mirando sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que decirle ahora. Entendía que debía hacer lo que le decía su trabajo pero no sabía qué hacer con los problemas personales de Edward a la hora de cumplir con ello.

—Bien, creo que comenzaré a buscar una escuela para Niklaus y mirar unas casas… — arrugó la nariz ante esa idea — No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer toda esa mierda. Al menos, el expediente de las niñeras en Inglaterra está limpio, Niklaus tendrá a muchas inglesas para asustar allá.

Bella sonrió ligeramente al escuchar eso ultimo y miró en dirección hacia la puerta donde había salido Niklaus.

—Nuevos retos para Niklaus, aunque no creo que sea difícil para él —. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa —. Y si quieres, puedo buscar una escuela para Niklaus que quede cerca de una casa a la que también puedo buscar, no es como si nunca hubiera hecho eso antes.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, pero creo que debo encargarme de eso yo mismo antes de que mi madre y mi hermana comiencen con tanto ajetreo de fiesta.

Bella lo miró negativamente.

—Así que supongo que te harás cargo del entrenamiento todos los días durante esta semana para estar listo en el partido; también te encargarás de Niklaus; vas a buscar una casa y una escuela por vía internet y te vas a encargar de muchas cosas más tú solo.

Él sonrió de manera encantadora.

—No me crees capaz de eso, ¿cierto?

—No, la verdad es que no — contestó ella —. Así que será mejor que vayas a disfrutar de lo que queda de tu día libre con ese pequeño diablillo.

Edward la miró con cierta diversión.

— ¿Me estás echando de tu oficina?

— ¿Es tan obvio? — ella bufó —. Anda, no creo que a él le guste jugar solo, ¿o sí?

Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Edward y caminaron hasta la salida para después ir por el pasillo y salir al campo en una charla acerca de cómo se "echa" a la gente cordialmente de las habitaciones y con una invitación que no hace sentir a las personas mal.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel del estadio, observaron como Niklaus estaba corriendo detrás de una pelota y huyendo a la vez del entrenador. El niño estaba riendo abiertamente mientras a aquel hombre casi le falta el aire.

Como si lo hubieran llamado, Niklaus volteó la mirada hacia Edward y Bella después de haber pateado la pelota al otro lado de la cancha, haciendo correr aún más al entrenador. Él sonrió a su padre y a Bella y corrió hacia a ellos. El sudor se extendía por toda su cabeza y su rostro estaba oscurecido por el sudor también. Estaba parpadeado cuando llegó con ellos a causa del sudor. Su cabello se le pegaba a la frente y su respiración era muy agitada, tanto, que Bella creyó que eso era anormal.

—Hola Bella — saludó — ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo? Es divertido y voy ganando, John sólo ha metido dos goles.

— ¿Y cuantos llevas tú? — preguntó ella con simpatía.

— ¡Cinco! Me falta uno, ¿sabes? Para que sea el mismo número que mis años cuando sea mi fiesta — comenzó a saltar con bastante energía y siguió mirándola, sin poner su atención en su padre — ¿Quieres venir a mi fiesta, Bella? Estas invitada.

Edward suspiró al escuchar a su hijo hablar sobre eso. No quería arruinar el cumpleaños de su hijo con su actitud en ningún momento.

—Papi, Bella puede venir, ¿cierto? — el niño miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes.

—Claro que sí, enano, Bella está invitada a ver a Iron Man — le sonrió su padre.

Bella, al darse cuenta que Edward seguía estando con esa actitud por la noticia que le dio, se dedicó a entablar una conversación con el niño.

— ¿Vas a estar disfrazado de Iron Man? — preguntó Bella con sorpresa y el niño la miró con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí! ¡Es mi superhéroe favorito!

—A mí también me gusta Iron Man, pero creo que prefiero al nuevo Superman.

Edward resopló a su lado al escucharla y recordar al hombre tan deliciosamente bueno de la película. Probablemente, lo único bueno que tenía la nueva película de Superman, era él, y sólo bueno físicamente.

Niklaus le echó un rápido vistazo a su padre.

—Papá dice que él es mejor que Superman.

Bella rio a escuchar el niño y Edward volvió a resoplar.

—Es sólo que Superman no sabe jugar futbol tan bien como él. Por eso lo dice, pero Superman es muy, muy guapo.

— ¿Cómo yo? — el niño pegó otro salto con las manos entrelazadas.

—No, no, tú eres más guapo que él.

—Bella, lo único que causarás con eso es que su ego se haga más grande que el mío — dijo Edward con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—No creo que este niño tenga más alta su autoestima — Bella miró al niño, que se estaba hurgando la nariz de manera muy entretenida.

Edward miró a su hijo con una mueca.

—Creo que hay una competencia entre él y yo sobre ese tema — accedió Edward y le sonrió a Bella de manera simpatía. Ella rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, señor autoestima le sugiero que…

— ¡Ya está! — gritó Niklaus. Tenía su brazo extendido con su dedo índice alzado — Ya no tengo moco en la nariz — canturreó y comenzó a dar vueltas con el brazo alzado.

Edward miró a su hijo sacudiendo la cabeza y Bella, con una mueca se acercó hasta él, le tomó la muñeca con suavidad, haciéndolo parar y con un pañuelo le quitó el modo del dedo.

—Eso es desagradable, Niklaus — ella arrugó la nariz y fue a tirarlo al bote de basura.

—Pero el moco me molestaba — se defendió el niño y después se cruzó de brazos —. Tú también lo haces.

Bella le sonrió ligeramente e ignoró a Edward, que la estaba mirando con burla.

—Sí, lo hago, pero en mi casa y con un pañuelo en la mano.

—No, probablemente lo hagas en la oficina mientras nadie te ve — ofreció Edward su opinión con una sonrisa y Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Creo que será mejor que cierres la boca.

Niklaus soltó una carcajada.

—Papá, vamos al cine, ¿sí? — se lanzó contra él y le abrazó la cintura.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro, no creo que tenga algo pendiente que deba hacer, ¿o sí, Bella? ¿Hay algo importante que deba hacer ahora?

Ella lo miró fijamente. Sabía que no debía decirle "tienes que buscar una casa y ponerte a pensar que vas a hacer con él". Ella sería la que se pondría a buscar una casa y una escuela para él. Así que simplemente le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

—Estás libre, así que puedes ir con tu hijo.

—Gracias jefa — contestó Edward sin dejar de sonreír mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos.

—Vamos, Bella. Yo te puedo dar de mis palomitas si quieres, y podemos compartir refresco — sugirió el niño.

Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú nunca das palomitas.

— ¡Pero ella es Bella! — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Bella se sonrojó.

—Creo que le gustas a mi hijo… — la voz de Edward dejaba claro que no estaba muy contento con ello.

* * *

Capítulo cuatro aquí. Me he inspirado con sus felicitaciones, muchas gracias, no creí que subiría el capítulo en mi cumpleaños.

_Niklaus al fin conoció a Bella. Ese niño es todo un Don Juan y Edward no parece estar muy contento con eso, jajaja. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?_

Gracias a: **lovely joy, RoxCM, Nadiia16, monidelopez25, solecitopucheta, Nairelena, Tata XOXO (ya no me equivoqué (: ), , LizieRossemary12, LuluuPattinson, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, Elba Masen, Heather Doll, Manligrez, MONIELITA CULLEN, Princesa Luthien, Gabs Frape, maferpattz, Alejandra, Guacha, Eriterelf Oliuga.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/170869393079182/

¿Reviews?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación, basada en algunas cosas del jugador, David Beckham y su familia.

**Summary:**

"Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**.**

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar, haciéndose escuchar por toda le enorme y vacía casa excepto por los dos hombres tumbados en la cama de manera revuelta.

El hombrecito comenzó a golpear con la palma de su mano la cara de su padre, haciéndole saber que necesitaba que apagara ese sonido antes de que Klaus rompiera el teléfono de su padre otra vez en menos de tres meses. El niño volvió a envolverse con las sabanas, sintiendo el aire sobre su desnudo y redondeado trasero.

Edward alzó la mano para tomar su teléfono y se sentó en la cama con la espalda sobre la cabecera. No miró el número porque no quería abrir los ojos y la luz del día lastimaría sus pupilas así que sólo se limitó a deslizar la flecha y contestó.

—Edward Cullen — murmuró con voz ronca. Aclaró su garganta antes de abrir los ojos.

—Edward, buenos días — el aludido se paralizó en su lugar, olvidándose de la luz solar que entraba por la ventana —. Habla Chelsea.

Edward sabía que ese día ella llamaría, pero no esperaba que llamara tan temprano por la mañana. Eran las ocho de la mañana y en Italia probablemente era… un poco más tarde, pero eso no impedía que no tuviera consideración sobre él. Miró a su hijo abrazado a la almohada, sin ropa, con el cabello revuelto. Edward no recordaba cuando el niño se había pasado a su cama y tampoco sabía porque no se había dado cuenta de que se había desvestido.

—Buenos días, Chelsea — contestó esta vez con más calma. Su relación no era mala — ¿Llamas para que él reciba su llamada? No creí que llamarías tan pronto.

Un carraspeo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, bueno, lo lamento. Sólo quería ser una de las primeras en felicitarlo, ¿puede ser?

Edward no podía impedirle eso a la madre de su hijo ¿o sí? ¿Que importaba que un año ella sea quien lo felicitaba primero? Era su madre, y él la quería.

—Espera un momento, él sigue dormido.

—Puedo llamar más tarde…

—No, no — le interrumpió y comenzó a mover el hombro del niño —. Despertará en cuanto sepas que eres tú.

Edward puso el altavoz en el teléfono y lo dejó encima de una almohada para poder utilizar las dos manos al despertar al niño. Lo destapó por completo y se paró a abrir las ventanas, haciendo que el aire y la brisa del mar se colaran por ésta. Eso causó que Niklaus tuviera un estremecimiento y buscara alguna sabana disponible, al no encontrar una se sentó en la cama con gesto malhumorado y entreabrió los ojos.

— ¡Papá! — lloriqueó y frotó sus ojos —. Cierra la ventana, ahora.

Edward agitó la cabeza.

—No lo haré, toma el teléfono, tu mamá quiere hablar contigo.

En cuanto Edward dijo esas palabras Niklaus despertó por completo y tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez. Le envió una mirada a su padre y éste asintió haciendo un gesto haciéndole saber que estaría en la cocina.

En segundos Niklaus se quedó sólo, con su pequeño labio entre sus dientes. Después sonrió de manera amplia al ver el calendario colorido que estaba frente a la cama, marcando el día del cumpleaños del niño y saludó.

—Hola, mamá.

Su voz estaba emocionada. Él siempre se emocionaba que su mamá le llamara, le gustaba salir con ella aunque lo llevara a las tiendas y ella se probara muchas cosas, no eran las mejores cosas que podían hacer pero a él le gustaba estar con ella.

—Hola, Kai — ella saludó utilizando el nombre que ella había elegido —. Feliz cumpleaños, ya eres un niño de seis años.

El niño pegó un salto en la cama de la emoción.

—Ya soy un niño grande, mamá. ¡Y te acordaste de mi cumpleaños!

—Sí me acuerdo, nene. Siempre te llamo — le recordó con una leve sonrisa —. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer hoy con tu papá?

—No lo sé, pero tendré una fiesta de cumpleaños el fin de semana y va a ser super duper genial — habló con emoción y en voz alta, tanto que Edward, que estaba en la planta de abajo, pudo escucharlo —. Y estaré vestido de Iron Man. ¿Vas a venir?

Chelsea arrugó la nariz. No le gustaban las fiestas infantiles, muchos niños le causaban jaqueca y allí había muchos caramelos, algo que no era nada saludable.

Hora de decepcionar al niño.

—No, Kai, a mí no me invitaron a la fiesta.

—Yo te inivito ahora, ¿quieres que le diga a papi que mande una cabeza de Iron Man para ti? Así son mis invitaciones, ¿verdad que es genial?

Chelsea sonrió y tuvo ganas de pasar sus dedos por el cabello del niño.

—Seguro que son muy geniales, ¿tu traje es como el verdadero Iron Man? — preguntó, tratando de zafarse del tema de acudir al evento.

—Sí, es como él, resiste a todo. Papá dice que puede ganarme una lucha, él usa la capa de Superman, pero yo sé que le gano, ¿tú que dices, mamá? — el niño estaba jugando con los dedos de sus pies, sentado al estilo indio y con la mirada en la ventana.

—Estoy segura de que tú ganas — accedió Chelsea y después de unos segundos ella suspiró, mirando su carísimo reloj de pulsera —. Cariño, mamá tiene que irse a trabajar.

La sonrisa de Klaus se desvaneció y apretó sus dedos en puños.

—Pero vendrás a la fiesta, ¿cierto? — preguntó esperanzado.

Miró como su padre entraba la habitación con las manos detrás de él y con una sonrisa de ánimos. Edward sabía lo que Chelsea le estaba diciendo porque el teléfono seguía con el altavoz. La caja que estaba detrás de él y que sostenía con sus manos sobresalía de su esbelta figura de jugador. Niklaus supo que se trataba de uno de sus regalos.

—No podré ir a tu fiesta, Kai. Tengo mucho trabajo en estos días y no es posible que me mueva de Italia. — la voz de Chelsea no demostraba que lamentaba eso —. Pero mandaré tu regalo y allí llegará, ¿de acuerdo?

Niklaus asintió sin decir nada y Chelsea lo interpretó como una aceptación aun sin poder verlo.

—Bien. Hablaremos después, Kai — se despidió —. Se buen niño con tu padre y tus abuelos, ¿sí?

—Sí, mamá —acordó el niño, sabiendo que sus palabras no serían verdad, y menos ese día — Adiós.

No recibió respuesta, en el teléfono se escuchó un pitido dando a entender que la llamada había terminado. Klaus bloqueó el aparato y alzó la mirada a su padre.

"_Ni siquiera un "te quiero, Kai" _Pensó Edward con enojo. Ese era el motivo por el cual antes no dejaba que ella fuera la primera en felicitarlo, le hacía pasar un mal rato, es por eso que Edward siempre tenía un regalo, un abrazo, un beso y un "te amo" para su hijo después de una de sus llamadas.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo está el cumpleañero? — Edward se acercó a él, con el regalo aun detrás de él — Un cumpleañero desnudo, por cierto.

Niklaus rio olvidándose por completo de su madre y con la mirada fija en el regalo que llevaba detrás. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a saltar una y otra vez haciendo que su padre sonriera.

—Es mi cumpleaños, puedo hacer lo que quiera — dijo con voz agitada porque seguía saltando.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero el acuerdo no era que podías estar desnudo.

—Pero tampoco decía que _no _podía estar desnudo — le recordó y se llevó las manos a su entrepierna, tapando y sosteniendo sus genitales y siguió saltando —. ¡Dame, dame, dame!

Su padre miró al niño con diversión y se acercó a la cama, colocando el enorme regalo envuelto de papel rojo y lo dejó sobre la cama. Eso se movió durante unos segundos porque el pequeño seguía saltando, pero después dejó de hacerlo porque cayó en la cama y comenzó a rasgar el papel de regalo.

Edward hizo una mueca. ¿De qué servía envolver el regalo si después esa cosa terminaría hecha un desastre? Mordió su labio en gesto de nerviosismo al ver al niño desgarrar la envoltura.

Los ojos de Niklaus se abrieron en grande cuando vio lo que contenía la enorme caja. Era un helicóptero en donde él podía armarlo y después podían salir a la calle a jugar con él, haciéndolo elevar muy lejos. Niklaus lo había visto en una tienda electrónica hacia dos semanas atrás y le había encantado. Había sido muy extraño que su padre no se lo hubiera comprado ese mismo día.

— ¡Un helicóptero! — Gritó con fuerza y se puso de pie de nuevo de un salto —. ¡Es un helicóptero, papi! ¡Yo lo quería!

Lo siguiente que Edward supo es que estaba envuelto en los pequeños brazos de su hijo de seis años. Él no se podía imaginar una vida sin el pequeño, era quien le daba toda la felicidad en su vida. Edward lo envolvió también, besando repetidas veces la regordeta mejilla de su hijo.

—Gracias, papi — dijo el niño contra el hombro de su padre, cubierto por una camiseta vieja.

—De nada, campeón. Feliz cumpleaños — Edward le dio una nalgada y el niño rio como un loco al sentir las cosquillas en su tierna piel —. Te amo, lo sabes, ¿no?

El niño asintió, separándose de Edward para mirarlo a los ojos, colocó sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros con una tonta sonrisa.

—También te amo mucho. Yo te quiero mucho más, porque soy más fuerte que tú.

—Sí, eres más fuerte que yo — lo besó de nuevo —. ¿Vamos a desayunar? Creo que Cara sigue aquí en la ciudad, ¿quieres que venga a nadar un poco?

Niklaus pareció pensárselo mientras se paraba en la caja de regalo. Su padre se movió por la habitación y encontró un pequeño bóxer para su hijo, se lo puso y lo tomó entre sus brazos. El niño seguía pensándose lo que su padre le dijo mientras acariciaba su labio inferior.

—Yo quiero que Cara venga a nadar — aceptó finalmente con la cabeza contra la de su padre. Edward estaba pensando en cuando dejaría de hacer eso y comenzara a decir que ya es un niño bastante grande. Le dolería, sin duda.

—Tú siempre quieres estar con Cara — se burló Edward —. Jasper ya no te dejará estar mucho tiempo con ella.

—Viviremos junto a ella pronto — recordó Niklaus a su padre — Y podré estar con ella más tiempo. Ella es mi novia.

Niklaus se había tomado la noticia de la mudanza con mucho entusiasmo. Y tan era su entusiasmo que Edward no se atrevió a decirle que el día de mañana partiría a Inglaterra para poder jugar. Él, por supuesto, no le iba a acompañar, él se quedaría con su abuela. A él le gustaba quedarse con Elizabeth, sobre todo porque lo llenaba de galletas. Le habían dicho que él se quedaría con ella para que las cosas de su fiesta estuvieran como él quisiera. No podía ocultarle todo el tiempo que había ido a un partido de futbol, había entrevistas y Edward saldría en la televisión. Además, Niklaus era bastante chismoso y escuchaba pláticas ajenas.

Y Bella. Edward podría decir que Bella era la persona a la que más adoraba en el mundo. Ella, en tan sólo dos días, había conseguido una casa para él y para su hijo cerca del estadio y había conseguido integrar a Niklaus al mismo colegio en el que iba Cara. A Jasper, claro, casi le daba un infarto cuando lo supo. Edward no lo culpaba, Niklaus era un completo casanova y Cara era una niña que se dejaba manipular por él fácilmente, dejándose llevar también por todos los planes que Klaus tenía sobre las travesuras.

Así que esa noche, cuando Elizabeth Cullen se fuera después de pasar un día en casa con Niklaus por su cumpleaños, se lo llevaría su casa. Y Edward partiría media hora después a Inglaterra. El día de ayer la había pasado entrenando durante todo el día, dejando a Anthony con Lexie. Lexie no había dado queja alguna del niño y el niño no daba quejas de Lexie.

Porque Niklaus se estaba divirtiendo al máximo con Lexie, haciéndole pasar un completo infierno.

Varias cosas personales de Lexie estaban desaparecidas así como rotas o envueltas de cualquier sustancia extraña y pegajosa. Algunas veces Niklaus utilizaba al perro para una gran ayuda. Lexie se volvía loca y más aún cuando ella era alérgica a los animales.

Edward era consciente de todo lo que su hijo provocaba pero, si ella no daba alguna queja ¿Por qué debería molestarse en decirle algo a su hijo? Todo era de esa manera, Niklaus siempre se salía con la tuya sin importar el daño a los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, un pequeño pastelito estaba en la barra, con una vela en forma de 6 en medio. Edward no podía hacer un pastel, la cocinera se había ofrecido de inmediato pero Elizabeth rechazó eso, ella no permitiría que festejaran el cumpleaños de su nieto solos.

Edward comenzó a cantar feliz cumpleaños, junto con la señora cocinera que veía al niño con una sonrisa; una vez que terminaron, él sopló la vela. Edward tomó el pequeño pastelito cubierto de merengue de color azul y se lo embarró en la nariz, causando la risa divertida del niño.

Niklaus miró como le tomaba una fotografía con la cámara especial. Ellos tenían una cámara especial donde todas esas fotos se colocaban en una oficina que Edward tenía en casa, en el último piso. Ese lugar era un poco extraño porque al momento de entrar ya tenías muchos pares de ojos —normalmente de Niklaus y Edward— sobre ti.

Ellos pasaron una mañana en pijama, tirados sobre la alfombra impecable de la sala frente a la enorme televisión de plasma que estaba allí, mirando series de televisión de niños. Niklaus estaba contento sobre el pecho de su padre comiendo galletas y leche.

Y Edward también estaba contento de pasar un cumpleaños tranquilo. Él sabía que en al menos dos horas la casa estaría llena de gente. La familia iría a festejar el cumpleaños del niño. Niklaus sólo aceptaba que ellos fueran si llevaban regalos. Aunque no importaba si Cara llevaba un regalo, él quería que Cara fuera y jugara con él.

Finalmente, alrededor de la una de la tarde, la casa estaba llena. Elizabeth, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Aaron y Cara estaban allí. A Edward le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, eso era seguro, pero algunas veces sólo no quería saber de las personas y eso era bastante difícil cuando se era un jugador estrella conocido por la mayoría de las personas.

El atardecer se estaba poniendo y Edward sabía que era hora de darle el regalo final a Niklaus. Estaba planeando dárselo el día de mañana pero dado que Edward estaría sudando y corriendo detrás de una pelota, no iba a ser posible.

—Hey, Klaus — llamó Edward. Niklaus estaba compartiendo un algodón de azúcar con Cara y se volvió a su padre con la cara llena de dulce —. Ven aquí enano, tengo algo para darte.

El niño le dejó el algodón de azúcar a medio terminar a Cara y corrió a su padre sabiendo que tendría un regalo pronto. Su padre no sólo le daba un regalo en su cumpleaños. Le sonrió en grande a su padre saltando un par de veces.

— ¿Qué sucede, papi?

— ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que pediste de regalo? — Edward cargó a su hijo, con sus delgadas piernas alrededor de su cintura —. Porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien.

— ¡Un yate! — gritó, llamando la atención de todos —. ¡Me regalas un yate! — volvió a gritar emocionado.

Por supuesto que, la familia alrededor, les estaba mirando entre sorprendidos y malhumorados. Edward sabía o que ellos estaban pensando, acerca de "Los regalos caros" para Niklaus. Elizabeth, sobretodo miraba a Edward de manera reprobatoria. Ella amaba a su nieto, de eso no había duda, pero regalarle ese tipo de cosas estaba fuera del límite de los regalos a un niño de seis años.

— ¿Lo vez, Rosalie? — llamó Emmett con expresión triste —. ¿Por qué ese niño rubio y bonito puede tener un yate y yo no?

Jasper le dio un golpe a su amigo en el hombro tan sólo para aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando en ese enorme lugar. Además de Niklaus y Edward que estaban complacidos el uno con el otro.

—Porque Edward está completamente loco como para darle un yate a un niño de seis años. Ellos no lo necesitan, nosotros tampoco lo necesitamos — explicó la rubia, sirviendo un poco de jugo al vaso de su hijo —. Es un desperdicio de dinero.

Edward bufó.

— ¿Es enserio? No es un desperdicio de dinero, lo saben. El dinero ahora mismo sobra, puedo comprarle a Niklaus lo que él quiera sin necesidad de mirar la billetera.

Edward se estaba comportando como un adolescente sin pensar muy bien las cosas, él lo sabía. Pero su único trabajo era complacer a su hijo y hacer que él se sintiera muy bien con su padre y con cualquier cosa. Sin necesidad de pasar hambre o necesidades como otro niños.

—Como sea — habló Elizabeth. Ningún otro se atrevía a hablar cuando Edward hablaba de esa manera sabiendo que no podrían ganar —. No nos pondremos a hablar sobre eso en el cumpleaños de mi nieto — se puso de pie y tomó a Niklaus en sus brazos bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su esposo —. ¿Quieres seguir con tu fiesta?

El niño miró a su padre en forma de súplica. Niklaus no podía negarle nada a su abuela y él quería ir con su padre. Edward sólo lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros y el niño suspiró.

—Sí, _abue_ — cedió el niño y le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos. Enviándole una triste mirada a su padre mientras su abuela lo llevaba de nuevo a la piscina con Cara.

Edward quería decirle a todo el mundo que se largara de su casa y que lo dejaran solo con su hijo. Sin nadie más que los molestara. Pero por supuesto que no podía hacer eso. Estaban los demás niños, ellos se estaban divirtiendo y no tenían la culpa de eso. Se dejó caer en el enorme sillón en forma de ovalo lleno de cojines y se dedicó a mirar a su hijo en el agua.

El tiempo pasó bastante lento, cuando miró el reloj por última vez eran ya las ocho de la noche. Cara y Jasper se habían retirado ya porque la niña tenía que ir a dormir, ella tenía un horario para ir a la cama, no lo podían mover porque si lo hacían el día de mañana sería un completo desastre. A Edward le hubiera gustado tener un horario para que Niklaus fuera a dormir.

Edward sabía que ser padre soltero no era nada fácil, él lo estaba viviendo, pero sabía que Jasper se las miraba peor teniendo a su familia viviendo en otro continente. Su amigo estaba solo con una niña de seis años que buscaba la atención. Por suerte, Jasper tenía una niñera que le ayudaba con Cara todos los días. Cara era la niña más tranquila que Edward había conocido; aunque para él, todos los niños eran más tranquilos que su hijo.

—Amigo, yo creo que ser un padre soltero guapo es lo mejor de todo, ¿no crees?

Edward miró a Emmett con cierta diversión. No tenía ni idea de cuantas cervezas se había bebido ya, pero estaba seguro de que Rosalie iba a maltratarlo pronto.

—Creo que acabas de llamarme guapo, Emmett.

— ¡Pues claro que lo he hecho! — dijo con entusiasmo, llamando la atención de la rubia que inmediatamente caminó hacia ellos. El único aunque pudo verla fue Edward ya que Emmett estaba de espaldas a ella —. Además, yo también estoy guapo, yo pertenezco al club.

—Emmett, tú no eres soltero.

—No, pero sería genial si lo fuera, así yo tendría también a mujeres detrás de mí, ¿te imaginas? Las mujeres se deshacen con los hombres que tienen un hijo.

Rosalie estaba cruzada de brazos, escuchando a su marido decir esas cosas. Estaba consciente de que Emmett era de esa manera todo el tiempo. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en el rostro mientras las palabras pasaban por su cabeza. Después caminó y se puso al lado de su grandulón marido.

—Claro, sería genial estar soltero y con un hijo, ¿no es así? — Emmett la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza con cabellera rubia y todo —. Pues el día de mañana lo vas a pasar solo, con tu hijo, ¿entiendes? Y lo llevarás a donde él quiera, sin mi ayuda.

Edward se tiró a reír en cuanto Emmett comenzó a lloriquear.

—No te rías, idiota — exclamó el grandulón hacia su cuñado —. Puedes ayudarme mañana. Mañana podemos llevar a Niklaus y a Aaron a alguna parte, ¿qué dices?

—Mañana no puedo, Emmett — le recordó Edward con una sonrisa aun divertida.

Emmett jamás en su vida se había quedado solo con su hijo por más de tres horas seguidas. Nunca. Emmett tan solo se dedicaba a llevar el dinero a la casa y a hacer reír a su familia con sus ocurrencias, a darle amor a Rose y a su hijo. Pero nunca había pasado tiempo de padre e hijo con Aaron. El niño tenía ya ocho años y pasaba más tiempo con su abuelo que con su padre. A Edward no le agradaba eso.

— ¿Por qué…? — el grandulón abrió los ojos en grande —. Ah, claro, mañana vas a jugar a Inglaterra.

Edward cerró los ojos al escuchar a Emmett concluir esa frase. Dos segundos después tenía a Niklaus con la mirada sobre él, asustado. Su padre nunca le había ocultado cosas y pensó que ese no era un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

El niño de seis años se levantó del césped, con la mirada de los demás sobre él.

— ¿Te vas? — preguntó con voz chillona. Su labio inferior color rosado estaba comenzando a temblar y sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas —. No me dijiste que te ibas.

—Eres un cabrón, Emmett — murmuró Edward en dirección a su cuñado. Con cierta cautela caminó hacia el pequeño niño que aún tenía el traje de baño puesto —. Iba a decírtelo, Klaus.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? — preguntó con la voz alzada —. No ibas a decírmelo. ¡Mentiroso! ¿Por qué no ibas a decírmelo? No quiero quedarme con Lexie.

Eso fue una señal para el resto de la familia. Cada uno de los miembros tomó sus pertenencias mientras padre e hijo discutían y se dirigieron al salón principal, dentro de la lujosa casa, reluciente y enorme.

En el jardín sólo quedaron Edward y Niklaus. El niño estaba mirando de manera acusatoria a su padre, mordiendo su labio inferior para no echarse a llorar, pero una lagrima ya se le había escapado y de manera brusca se la limpió con el brazo.

—No vas a quedarte con Lexie, Klaus — Edward se puso de cuclillas e intentó tomar las muñecas de su hijo con sus propias manos, intentando que se tranquilizara pero el pequeño sólo las apartó de golpe —. Escúchame. Tú no puede venir conmigo, ¿entiendes? Esta noche yo viajo a Inglaterra, no puedes acompañarme porque nadie podrá cuidarte cuando yo esté en el campo.

—Puedo quedarme en las bancas — sugirió con un hilo de voz apresurada —. Quiero quedarme allí, no voy a hacer nada, sé cuáles son las reglas. El entrenador ni siquiera me va a notar.

Pero Edward sabía que aunque su hijo se lo jurara, eso no iba a suceder de esa manera. Cuando miraba a su padre en el campo se emocionaba mucho. Claro que no era el único en las gradas que se emocionaba. Emmett también se levantaba de su asiento y gritaba, y Niklaus lo imitaba. Ese era un problema cuando se encontraban en las bancas. Edward no tendría la concentración en el juego sabiendo que su hijo podía causar algún destrozo mientras estaba en la banca.

El cobrizo suspiró, agitando la cabeza.

—No vas a venir, Niklaus — le dijo con cierta firmeza —. Vas a quedarte con tu abuela Elizabeth, vas a pasar el día con ella, yo voy a llegar mañana en la noche para estar contigo en tu fiesta, ¿de acuerdo? — Edward vio que Niklaus iba a ponerse a protestar —. Ya tomé mi decisión, Klaus.

El niño lo miró muy quieto, en silencio. Edward sabía que él estaba pensando en algo con que convencerlo, lo sabía muy bien.

— ¿Cara va a ir? — preguntó en un susurro —. Yo quiero ir con Cara.

—Cara va a ir, pero va con su nana. Lexie mañana no te puede cuidar y no vas a ir con ella.

— ¡Yo quiero ir contigo! — gritó y apretó los puños a sus costados, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensase.

Edward lo miró de manera paciente. Niklaus hacia eso cada vez que quería algo y normalmente… se salía con la suya. Lo miró con suspicacia y se puso de pie, tomó las cosas del jardín, acomodándolos en sus lugares y escuchando los gritos de Niklaus en el lugar que se había quedado.

Cuando iba a dar la segunda vuelta por el jardín para encender las luces de la piscina, sintió el cuerpo de Niklaus contra el suyo, golpeando su espalda y haciendo un berrinche enorme. Edward se estaba cansando y no quería gritarle a su hijo en ese momento. No quería irse estando enojado con él.

Pero Edward ya estaba pensando en qué era lo que podía hacer para que alguien lo cuidara mientras él estaba en el campo.

De repente, el hermoso rostro de Bella apareció en su mente. Bella lo acompañaría a Inglaterra esa noche, se verían en dos horas en el aeropuerto. Ella estaba libre mientras Edward estaba jugando, ella se pondría en acción justo después de que el partido terminara y comenzara la conferencia de prensa.

Edward se volteó, tomando a Niklaus en brazos y el niño rodeó la cintura de su padre con sus piernas. Frotó su rostro en el hombro desnudo de su padre y lo abrazó llorando.

—Yo quiero ir, papá. No quiero quedarme — lloriqueó y sorbió su nariz.

Edward le limpió los mocos a su hijo antes de que le llenara el hombro de eso. El niño se frotó los ojos con sus manos y Edward suspiró derrotado, él odiaba la debilidad que tenía con su hijo. Todo el tiempo le estaba causando problemas y Edward dejaba de ser su propio dueño.

—Voy a hablar con Bella, ¿de acuerdo? Ella va a ir conmigo — Niklaus comenzó a saltar en los brazos de su padre al escucharlo, muy sonriente. De pronto, sus lágrimas habían desaparecido —. Escúchame, Niklaus, escúchame bien, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que yo vaya a jugar. Después de eso tú te quedas con Bella, ¿de acuerdo? — Niklaus asintió —. Pero eso no es seguro, yo necesito hablar con ella primero, ella tiene que darme su consentimiento, si no es así… entonces te quedarás con la abuela. ¿Entiendes?

El niño asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Él sabía que Bella no se negaría a pasar tiempo con él. Lo tenía muy en claro. Bella lo adoraba y Niklaus la adoraba a ella.

Media hora después, Niklaus ya se encontraba completamente limpio y con un pijama de rayas color blanco y rojo. El niño estaba bebiendo de una malteada con chocolate y comiendo unas galletas que su abuela habia estado preparando.

Edward le envió una mirada de resignación a su pequeño hijo y tomó su celular, localizando el número de Bella y marcó, alejándose de allí.

Al tercer timbrazo una Bella muy agitada contestó el teléfono.

—Isabella Swan.

Edward sonrió al escucharla.

—Hola, Isabella, habla Edward, ¿he interrumpido algo? —Bella se sonrojó, mirando su cuerpo desnudo y mojado en el espejo de su apartamento. Escuchar la voz de Edward mientras ella estaba en esas condiciones la ponía como un tomate. Por supuesto que, ella no se dejaba ver de manera tan vulnerable frente a Edward.

Ella se apresuró a contestar, apartando la vista del espejo.

—No, no, para nada. ¿Sucede algo? —ella se movió por todo su departamento hasta encontrar la toalla para envolverse.

—En realidad, llampo para molestarte.

—Oh, no es ninguna sorpresa — se apresuró a contestar ella y de dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro.

—Eso es bastante reconfortante.

—Sólo bromeaba. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Estaba planeando no llevar a Niklaus conmigo esta noche a Inglaterra, ya sabes, es un viaje rápido, tan sólo iré a jugar y después regreso al día siguiente para poder estar en su fiesta, pero se ha enterado de que me iré, no planeaba decírselo.

Bella estaba comenzando a saber por dónde seguía Edward con sus palabras. En su opinión, ese niño era el controlador de su padre, sin embargo, Bella sabía cómo era ser manipulado por ese niño. Ella, por las veces en que había visto al niño antes, se había dejado manipular sin darse cuenta. Un niño bastante adorable y divertido pero… su poder sobre las personas era grande y peligroso.

—Y me has llamado porque vas a llevarlo contigo, ¿no? Al final te ha logrado convencer —dijo con una leve sonrisa. Edward supo que ella estaba sonriendo.

—Bueno, no es como si eso no sucediera a menudo — explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba allí —. El problema es que sólo vamos tú y yo, y no tengo con quién dejarlo a la hora de que yo esté en el campo. Y te llamaba para preguntarte si… ¿podrías cuidarlo durante ese tiempo?

Edward se quedó quieto en su asiento esperando la respuesta de Bella. Él sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero probablemente Bella no se encontraba de algún humor para tratar con niños o algo… Él confiaba en Bella, sin duda, mucho más que en su entrenador a la hora de cuidarlo. Niklaus no le daba muchos problemas.

Bella sonrió de manera amplia cuando Edward le preguntó aquello. Ella estaba encantada. Le hacía falta distraerse un poco, alejándose de sus pensamientos. Ese niño le garantizaba risas seguras.

—Sabes que no me importaría cuidar de ese enano — contestó sonriendo —. Algo me decía que ese pequeño nos acompañaría.

—Me gusta cuando usas el plural —Bella se volvió a sonrojar fuertemente al escuchar a Edward.

—Olvídalo, Cullen. Te veré en el aeropuerto en una hora, ¿bien?

Edward sonrió mirando a su hijo ir corriendo a donde estaba él, con un bigote blanco gracias a la leche que se había bebido.

—Bien, nos vemos allí — se despidió. No recibió ninguna palabra de vuelta, sólo se escuchó el pitido del teléfono.

Niklaus ya estaba sobre su estómago, mirándolo con cierta diversión y curiosidad. Elizabeth estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, con su bolso en el hombro. Ella sabía que ya no necesitaría cuidar de su nieto durante todo el día de mañana. Edward le envió una leve sonrisa.

—Klaus viaja conmigo —le avisó.

Un grito de júbilo resonó por toda la casa gracias a Niklaus.

.

Isabella estaba sentada en un cómodo asiento del jet privado de Edward. Él le había dado ciertas órdenes para que no esperara fuera, en el frío, y que entrara al acogedor lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Se sentía ciertamente incómoda. En el jet sólo estaba ella, sus cosas necesarias para trabajar y los dos pilotos. No sabía cuánto tiempo se llevaría viajando pero dudaba que fuera mucho. Además, el niño estaría allí. Ese pequeño renacuajo de ojos azules y cabellos dorados, probablemente se la pasaría parloteando de un lugar a otro.

Ser la representante de Edward era más duro de lo que ella pensaba, sin duda, pero sus bolsillos estaban más que llenos y tenía una grandiosa vida. Ella no podía pedir más. Era el trabajo que más le gustaba, le encantaba el futbol, no recordaba exactamente en cuantos equipos de futbol estuvo integrada una vez que fue al instituto. Claro que las posibilidades de que ella fuera una gran jugadora de futbol como Edward Cullen no eran tan propensas a ser buenas. Sus bellos estantes con grandes trofeos de futbol femenino eran algo que le orgullecía.

Después de veinte minutos más, en el jet apareció un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados. La luz tenue del jet hacia que su cabello brillara aún más. Él estaba con un pijama de rayas de color rojo y blanco. En una mano llevaba un balón de futbol de peluche y con la otra estaba frotándose los ojos. En sus pies llevaba las pantuflas de Mike Wazowski. Parecía que había sido trasladado medio dormido.

Cuando dejó de frotarse los ojos alzó la mirada y se encontró con Bella, observándolo. Él sonrió bastante entusiasmado y corrió hacia a ella, envolviéndola con sus delgados brazos. Bella también estaba sonriente, ella lo envolvió también y lo colocó sobre su regazo sabiendo que él probablemente no aguantaría mucho tiempo despierto.

—Hola, guapo — la saludó en voz baja. A diferencia de las voces en las escaleras del avión, que eran más altas; entre ellas pudo distinguir la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

—Hola, Bella — le saludó con una débil sonrisa, haciendo que se formaran pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, logrando que el corazón de Bella se enterneciera.

— ¿Planeas dormir todo el viaje?

—No, yo quiero hablar contigo — le contestó, pero esta vez sus sentidos no parecieron estar de acuerdo con él porque después de parpadear un par de veces, sus ojos se habían cerrado por completo.

—Entonces hablaremos con tus ojos cerrados, ¿no? — le dijo con simpatía. Ella observó como él encajaba en su regazo, su cabeza con cabellos dorados se recargaba sobre sus pechos, aprovechándose de la suavidad de éstos.

—Yo puedo hablar con los ojos cerrados — comentó en un murmullo y frotó su rostro contra ella —. ¿Tú puedes hablar con los ojos cerrados, Bella?

Ella rio por lo bajo al ver como el niño seguía abrazándose más a ella.

—Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo, pero necesito tenerlos abiertos cuando avisen que debo ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Niklaus gruñó.

—No quiero el cinturón.

—Debes ponértelo, al menos hasta que estemos en el aire, ya te lo podrás quitar y estar con tu papá.

Niklaus abrió los ojos y miró a Bella a través de las largas y rubias estañas. Ella casi se derrite por ese niño.

—Papá no quería traerme con él. ¿No crees que es injusto? Yo sólo quiero verlo jugar futbol, como siempre, ¿a ti te gusta el futbol?

Bella le sonrió de manera tierna y comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos, observando como el pequeño soltaba un largo bostezo.

—A mí me encanta el futbol. Pero decidí que era mejor ser la representante de uno de ellos, así estaría cerca, iría a sus partidos y vería como ellos juegan — le dijo aun en un susurro. El niño volvió a cerrar los ojos, arrullándose gracias a que Bella lo seguía meciendo.

— ¿Tu sabes jugar futbol?

—Sí, sé jugar futbol.

Alzó la mirada en cuanto divisó a Edward caminando hacia a ellos dos. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa en forma de saludo y él respondió de la misma manera con un saludo de mano también.

—Así que sí sabes jugar futbol — comentó él con voz baja también. Dejó caer su mirada sobre su hijo y frunció el ceño — ¿por qué se está aprovechando de ti?

Bella se sonrojó fuertemente y miró al niño. Éste tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y miraban a su padre con burla, pensando: Te gané de nuevo. El niño volvió a cerrar los ojos y colocó su cara de nuevo contra los pechos de Bella.

—Oh vamos, sólo quiere dormir un poco, parece que estaba dormido cuando venía hacia aquí.

—Ya, claro — Edward rodó los ojos y tomó asiento en el lugar que estaba frente a Bella, después abrochó su cinturón de seguridad —. Creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo ahora.

Ella rodó los ojos con cierta simpatía.

—En cuanto lo anuncien, Nik estará sentado en su lugar, eso ya lo discutimos.

El niño que estaba en su regazo gruñó al escuchar las palabras de Bella y suspiró. Después, se puso de pie y caminó en silencio hacia la cabina, allí estuvo conversando un breve momento con los pilotos y después volvió sonriendo. En silencio, de la misma manera, se sentó en el lugar que estaba junto a Bella y le sonrió, comenzando a sentir como se movía el avión.

—Esto es bastante rápido — comentó ella con cierto nerviosismo. Ella odiaba cuando los avión descendían y asedian. Era algo que nunca podría superar y lo sabía.

—Creo que Niklaus movió sus influencias y exigió que despegáramos pronto.

Bella lo miró con la boca entreabierta.

— ¿Él puede hacer eso?

—Él puede hacer muchas cosas —dijo Edward con cierta diversión y sacudió la cabeza— Logra manipularme mucho, ¿sabes? Se suponía que él no vendría.

—Estaba comentando algo de eso antes de que llegaras.

—Creí que estaban hablando sobre qué sabes jugar futbol. Yo no sabía eso, ¿eres buena?

¿Sería buena idea decirle que ella era la capitana de varios equipos de futbol en su pasado gracias a su padre? Probablemente no era buena idea. Probablemente él le retaría o tal vez se burlaría de ella por eso. Claro que su tamaño y su complexión eran de casi una jugadora de futbol. Ella era alta, delgada y con curvas, todo su cuerpo estaba torneado por el ejercicio que hacía en las mañanas.

—Bueno… creo que soy capaz de llevar bien un partido — se encogió de hombros, acariciando la cabellera de Niklaus que se recargaba en su brazo.

— ¿Así que aceptas un partido contra mí? —Edward sonrió con cierta diversión y se recostó en el sillón, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad cuando estuvieron estables en el aire —. Prometo ser bueno contigo.

Bella entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

—Yo también quiero jugar —murmuró Niklaus, desabrochando también su cinturón y acomodándose de manera revoltosa sobre el regazo de Bella de nuevo —. Y juego con Bella.

—Parece que te gusta mucho Bella, enano —recalcó Edward en un murmuro. El niño lo miró, dedicándole una sonrisilla, que Bella no pudo ver por estar observando el gesto malhumorado de Edward.

— ¿Sabes, papi? Deberías estar al tanto de que Bella ahora es mi novia.

La aludida abrió los ojos de golpe, realmente sorprendida por ese comentario. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo pero no apartó la mirada de Edward.

— ¿Y qué sucede con Cara? ¿Ya no es tu novia?

—Sí lo es —dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio—. Cara es mi novia a la hora de jugar y cuando Bella no está. Cuando Bella está conmigo es mi novia —sonrió de manera amplia.

Edward bufó ante el comentario de su hijo.

— ¿Desde cuándo son novios? —preguntó sólo por querer escuchar las ocurrencias del niño.

Antes de que Niklaus pudiera hablar de nuevo, escuchó a Bella con cierta burla.

—Al parecer, hace un minuto.

.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana en Londres. Niklaus había despertado alrededor de las siete de la mañana, contento de haber pasado alrededor de una hora con la cabeza en los deliciosos y cómodos pechos de Bella. Su padre había desaparecido de la cama alrededor de las siete de la mañana porque había ido a entrenar junto con Jasper.

Niklaus, como era de esperar, estaba bastante molesto con su padre por no haberle dicho nada, pero si Edward mencionaba algo al respecto, Niklaus se pegaría como una lapa a su pierna y exigiría ir con él a entrenar. Edward no lograría entrenar teniendo un ojo en su chiquillo.

Así que ahora estaba en su nueva casa, junto con Cara y la niñera de Cara, Marissa, ella era traída desde la india. Jasper aprovechó su viaje a la india junto con sus padres hacía tres años atrás. Estaba necesitado de alguien que pudiera ayudarle con su hija y Marissa necesitaba un trabajo urgente, era joven e inocente, y no daba ninguna molestia. Ella era de gran ayuda. Y tenía, _bastante _paciencia, algo que a los padres de los dos niños les faltaba.

El niño tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba rascando su cabeza gracias a la frustración. Aún tenía puesto el pijama de la noche anterior, el cual contenía el aroma de su padre, del avión, de la cama, de Londres, suyo, y de Bella; su cuello olía al perfume de Bella gracias a que gran parte del viaje su cabello había estado alrededor del niño. Él estaba mirando la chimenea que se encontraba pagada. Estaba aburrido y Cara seguía dormida en el cuarto de invitados. Cara dormía mucho, se recordó, y Marissa era lo suficiente aburrida como para no hacerlo reír durante mucho tiempo.

También podría ir a recorrer el resto de su casa. Era una casa enorme, casi tan enorme como la que estaba en Los Angeles, a Niklaus le gustaba mucho eso, amaba las casas enormes y con muchas habitaciones, con muchos baños, pasillos y escaleras. Lo que le faltaba a esa casa era una enorme piscina como la que estaba en Los Angeles, pero hacia bastante frío algunas veces que no se podía tener, al menos no allí, porque en otras casas, recordaba el niño, si había, sin ningún problema. Pensó en decírselo a su padre más tarde.

Se puso de pie, lanzando su pijama por alguna parte de la sala, haciendo que cayera en uno de los enorme sillones de color caqui. Ahora sólo estaba en unos boxers sueltos de color negro, lo cual contrastaba con su bronceada piel. Miró con atención la pequeña palanca que estaba justo a un costado de la chimenea, la noche anterior observó a su padre jalarla y darle un pequeño giro para poder encenderla, Niklaus quería la chimenea pronto. Se aceró rápidamente y tiró de ella, dando una vuelta, esperó paciente a que se prendiera el fuego pero nada; volvió a mover la palanca una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces sin tener resultado.

La habitación estaba comenzando a oler a gas. Con pánico, Marissa dejó de preparar el aperitivo que sería para Cara un vez que despertara, y corrió hasta donde estaba Niklaus, con una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Qué hace, señor? —preguntó con histeria.

Marissa nunca había tuteado a nadie, ni siquiera a los niños. Ella observaba como todos los demás eran tuteados unos con otros, ¡incluso los niños tuteaban a sus abuelas y abuelos! ¡Y desconocidos! Ella no se imaginaba hacer eso, ella ni siquiera lo hacía con sus menores. Lo encontraba como una falta de respeto.

Niklaus y Cara se sentían bastante grandes cuando Marissa se dirigía a ellos. Cara era una buena niña y amaba bastante a Marissa como para no pedir una madre.

Había que aceptar que Niklaus se pasaba un poco de listo con Marissa. Ésta se daba cuenta, por supuesto, él no era más que un niño de seis años, pero no decía nada por no causar algún problema entre Jasper, Edward y Niklaus. La obligación de Marissa era Cara, nada de Niklaus, sin embargo, Jasper, quien era el que le pagaba y prácticamente le daba de comer a su familia, se lo había ordenado.

Niklaus se volvió hacia a ella con los puños apretados.

— ¡Esto no sirve! —Exclamó— ¡Yo quiero encenderla!

—Pero señor, estamos a dos semanas del verano, no hace bastante frio. Su padre, Edward, dijo que la chimenea sólo se encendería por las noches o cuando estuviera completamente frío, por favor, deme permiso —. Ella apartó un mechón de su cabello del rostro y caminó hacia Niklaus, el cual le miró mal y no le dejó avanzar hasta la palanca de la chimenea. Ella lo miró por un instante con paciencia, bastante paciencia —. Señor, necesito hacer esto, la señorita Cara despertará pronto y ella necesita comer, ¿usted quiere un bocadillo?

— ¡Yo no quiero ningún bocadillo! —dijo con sus pequeños dientes apretados—. Yo quiero encendida la chimenea.

Antes de que Marissa pudiera decir algo, una pequeña figura delgada apareció al pie de las escaleras, frotándose sus ojos y con el cabello revuelto. Ella tenía un puchero en sus labios por haber sido despertada.

— ¿Dónde está papi? —murmuró.

Marissa se apresuró a cerrar el gas de la chimenea sin que Niklaus se diera cuenta, y corrió hacia donde estaba la niña, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Marissa la abrazó contra ella.

—Su padre está en su entrenamiento, señorita Whitlock. La trajeron aquí muy temprano por la mañana junto con el joven Niklaus. El señor Whitlock y el señor Cullen vendrán en una hora por ustedes.

Cara se dedicó a abrazar a su nana durante lo que le pareció a Niklaus una eternidad. Él bufó y corrió donde estaban ellas, tomando la mano de Cara.

—Niklaus! —Exclamó la niña evaluándolo con la mirada— ¿por qué no estas vestido?

Él se encogió de hombros. Niklaus, de seis años, no conocía algo llamado vergüenza.

—No me gusta la ropa —contestó de manera simple. Cara también se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. La mayor parte de su vida ellos se habían visto en paños menores muchas veces, la amistad de sus padres era desde justo antes de que ellos nacieran —. Ahora vamos a jugar, estoy aburrido.

—Señores —llamó Marissa, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Klaus — ¿No les apetece comer algo antes de ir a jugar un rato?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

Los niños se miraron por haber dicho eso al mismo tiempo. Cara estaba sonriendo pero Niklaus le estaba enviando una mirada de: ¿es enserio? Sin embargo, Niklaus no podía negarse a algunas cosas que Cara dijera o hiciera. Suspiró y aun tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia la cocina.

Después de que llegaran sus padres, Niklaus y Cara fueron bañados y vestidos, listos para una tarde de futbol. Los dos estaban vistiendo el uniforme de color blanco, con el respectivo número de sus padres en la espalda. El cabello de Cara estaba recogido en un perfecto moño de color beige, su carita resaltaba aún más y le hacía lucir bastante preciosa; su muñeca derecha estaba cubierta por un pequeño brazalete y ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Niklaus estaba con su cabello revuelto, casi de la misma manera que su padre, sólo que éste intentaba mantenerlo con un poco de orden, sin mucho éxito. Al igual que Cara, su muñeca derecha estaba cubierta por un reloj a prueba de agua y en su cabeza estaba una gorra de beisbol roja.

Cuando llegaron al enorme estadio, cada uno con sus hijos en brazos, se separaron buscando a sus respectivas familias. En este caso, Edward tendría que buscar a Bella y no en las gradas. Él caminó con Niklaus colgando de su cintura, hacia las cabinas, allí estaban muchas personas vestidas de trajes y con micrófonos. Justo en una esquina, conversando con una amable sonrisa, estaba Bella. Dos segundos después de que Edward la viera, Niklaus lo hizo.

— ¡Bella! —llamó con una sonrisa.

Su gritó llamó la atención de la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí. Bella sonrió al ver a Edward y Niklaus, se despidió cordialmente de la mujer con la que estaba hablando y caminó hacia a ellos, con una pequeña tabla en sus manos.

—Hola, señores —saludó.

—Hola, lamento llegar un poco más temprano, pero el entrenador estaba pidiendo a todo el mundo que se reuniera antes y esas cosas —el cobrizo de se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa — ¿Cómo estás?

Bella se sonrojó, haciendo que a Edward le brillaran los ojos de diversión. Un amigo, jugador de futbol, podía preguntarle cómo estaba, ¿no?

—Bien. Todos en este lugar abruman con su acento, ya tengo suficiente con ustedes dos.

Edward rodó los ojos y Niklaus sonrió.

—Los americanos son los que no tienen una acento tan bonito como nosotros —apuntó el niño con una sonrisa traviesa —. Pero tú tienes un bonito acento, Bella.

Ella rio por lo bajo, más por la expresión de frustración de Edward que por el intento de remediar las cosas de Niklaus.

—De acuerdo, acepto que intentes remediarlo —asintió— ¿Estás listo para quedarte conmigo durante las próximas dos horas?

— ¡Muy listo! —exclamó y removiéndose, Edward lo colocó en el suelo. El niño de inmediato tomó la mano de Bella colocándose a su lado —. Ya puedes irte, papá.

Edward le frunció el ceño.

—Se nota tu amor hacia a mí, Klaus —no hacía falta decirle que era él quien le limpió muchas veces su redondo trasero cuando lo había ensuciado de bebé. A Niklaus no le importaría —. En fin, creo que ya debo irme. Bella, una vez más, gracias por cuidarlo, en cuanto comience el juego, él no te molestará, lo juro.

Niklaus alzó la cabeza hacia Bella.

—Me gusta mirar a papá cuando juega.

—Sí, creo que es entretenido —concordó Bella con una sonrisa—. Pero aún le falta un poco de estilo y eso, ¿no crees? No es tan atractivo como otros jugadores que…

— ¡No! —interrumpió Edward rápidamente —. No sigas, harás que le tenga cierto rencor a alguno de mis compañeros y eso no será nada bueno —lo estaba diciendo en broma, claramente, pero cierta parte de él creía que sería así —. Y tengo mi propio estilo, señorita Swan, así que me retiro. Klaus, se bueno con Bella, y cómprale nachos —él le tendió un billete a su hijo—. Ahora, nos vemos más tarde.

Con otro gesto de mano se despidió de ellos dos y salió por la puerta en la que entró.

Niklaus se encogió de hombros cuando miró a su padre desaparecer y se volteó a Bella, quien estaba mordiendo su labio aun con la mirada en la puerta. El pequeño frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué le ponía tanta atención a su padre? Se encogió de hombros y puso la vista alrededor de él.

— ¡Esto es genial! ¿Aquí se puede ver las cosas que salen en la televisión? ¡Es fantástico! A mí me gusta ver la televisión, aunque es mejor verlo en vivo y en directo, ¿no podemos ir a las gradas o algo?

Bella bajó la mirada rápidamente ante la dulce voz del niño. Ella sonrió con cierta simpatía y lo tomó en sus brazos. Él era bastante alto, claro, además de tener la sangre europea, su padre era bastante alto, pero Bella, ella también era alta. Algunos pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella y sobre el pequeño. ¿A quién se le ocurría cargar a un niño así de grande? Ella agitó la cabeza, ignorando a los demás.

—Por el momento no podemos tomar una grada, tal vez podemos ir al privado…

— ¡No me gusta ese! —Se apresuró a decir el niño—. Allí hay mucha gente con cigarros y no se ve bien. Yo creo que la mejor visión es en las bancas del equipo.

Bella entrecerró los ojos en dirección del niño. Ella sabía lo que él estaba tramando, por supuesto, y Edward le había advertido sobre las manipulaciones del pequeño; también le había dicho que haga lo que haga, ella no debería llevar al niño a las bancas, lo mejor sería que se quedaran en la cabina, así Edward no estaría preocupado por saber en dónde estaba su pequeño.

Pero a Bella no le gustaba nada el hecho de quedarse también en el balcón privado, ella decía que no apreciaba lo necesario, a ella le gustaba girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, casi dislocándose el cuello para seguir con la mirada la pelota. Ella no era exactamente una mujer cuando miraba el futbol. Y eso casi nadie lo sabía.

—No podemos ir a las bancas, Nik, pero podemos estar en alguna parte baja del lugar, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estarás comportándote si nos ponemos junto a una cámara? —ella le dio una pequeña nalgada al trasero del pequeño, cubierto del short de futbol blanco —. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora.

— ¿Podemos estar casi en la esquina? Algunas veces papá hace tiro de esquina, me gusta cuando lo hace, yo lo hago mejor que él —alardeó, con una brillante sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que lo haces mejor —dijo con una sonrisa. Ella no había pensado eso, por supuesto. Si Edward miraba a su hijo en la esquina cuando él hiciera el movimiento, entonces él no volvería a confiarle a su hijo, y probablemente perderían el partido por la falta de concentración por parte de Edward —. Pero ahora que lo dices… será mejor que busque un lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño la miró por unos momentos. A Bella se le pasó por la cabeza que ese niño rompería muchos corazones y no sería lo suficiente alcanzable para muchas chicas cuando fuera un poco mayor y por supuesto, con esa mirada tan penetrante e intensa. Después asintió un par de veces, estando de acuerdo con ella.

Bella lo colocó contra su cadera y se acercó hacia Bobby —el cual a ella se le figuraba un perro pequeño y peludo— con una sonrisa, éste se la devolvió de vuelta, completamente idiotizado por la simple belleza de esa mujer.

—Hola, Bob, me preguntaba si… ¿no sabe si hay algunos asientos disponibles para que el pequeño Nik y yo podamos observar el partido? —ella lo miró a través de sus largar y rizadas pestañas. Eso lo idiotizó rápidamente.

—Yo… creo que… hay algunos, sí — se apresuró a decir de manera torpe, se volteó hacia una computadora con tres teclados y cuatro pantallas diferentes. Él comenzó a tocar varias teclas, lo cual a Niklaus se fascinaba por completo, él ni siquiera miraba donde apretaba los dedos, ¿Cómo lo hacía? El niño sacudió la cabeza y la recargo en la de Bella —. Aquí, hay dos disponibles, parece que tienen suerte.

—Yo siempre tengo suerte, amigo —dijo Niklaus con una sonrisa ladeada.

Bob se quedó con la boca abierta. Era obvio que todo el mundo sabía quién era el niño allí, claro que sí, sobre todo porque el grande Cullen 23 lo había dejado aquí. Pero Bob nunca se imaginó que el niño de dirigiría la palabra, al menos nunca se lo imaginó debido a que el pequeño tenía un carácter que casi nadie podía tratar. Un carácter de alguien mayor, que con una sola mirada te hacía sentir inferior.

—Yo, ah… sí, supongo que es cierto —tartamudeó el hombre.

Bella rodó los ojos ante la estupidez que mostró el hombre con traje de corbata y todo. Niklaus, por su parte, lo miró con incredulidad, una ceja se arqueó perfectamente y su nariz se arrugó.

—Vamos, Bob, es sólo un niño — dijo Bella con una sonrisa divertida. El pequeño la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después de que ella le enviara una mirada se encogió de hombros —. Danos los números.

Bob, parpadeando, borró del sistema esos dos asientos disponibles y les dio los gafetes a Niklaus y Bella. Niklaus se mantuvo inexpresivo y Bella le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Bob, eres grandioso.

Y con eso, presionó el agarre de la cintura de Niklaus contra ella y se alejó de allí, mirando fijamente los gafetes que le habían proporcionado. El niño tenía el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué lo había llamado grandioso? Ese hombre tenía más pelo en el pecho que en su cabeza.

Niklaus pidió una salchicha al hombre del carrito, éste al saber quién era, comenzó a sonreírle y a decirle que era un gran fan de su padre y que es un orgullo estar en el mismo estadio que él. Niklaus, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de porqué del entusiasmo, él sólo quería su salchicha con mostaza. A Bella le compró una bebida ya que se había negado a los nachos y después se fue bastante feliz a sentarse. En cuanto miró a su derecha, se dio cuenta de porque la familia de los jugadores iban al privado, la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, con unos kilos de más, estaba sobre él, con una brillante sonrisa. Bella le tendió una bandera de apoyo y el niño la utilizó como barrera con esa señora; si la mujer se acercaba, entonces ella tendría la punta de la bandera en el ojo. Bien.

En todo el partido Niklaus no necesitó su asiento, por supuesto. El niño estaba bastante emocionado siguiendo la figura del jugador de futbol con el cabello cobrizo y con el número 23 en su espalda. Él gritaba palabras en italiano, unas palabras que no eran bastante consideradas para un niño de seis años, pero nadie a su alrededor sabía lo que significaba, así que eso estaba completamente bien. Bella tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que sucedía con el niño. A ella también poco le faltaba ara ponerse a gritar barbaridades al otro equipo, y casi se ponía como loca cuando un jugador del equipo contrario golpeó con bastante fuerza las costillas de Edward.

Por supuesto, Niklaus se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en la figura de su padre allí abajo en el campo, él observaba como los paramédicos iban hacia a él y le preguntaban cosas y analizaban sus costillas. Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en puños, sintiendo un malestar en el estómago. Su papá iba a estar bien, él siempre estaba bien. Observó a Edward sacudir la cabeza y negar todo lo que le daba con cierta firmeza, después de tomar una respiración, volvió al campo, corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

El resto del partido pasó sin ninguna otra complicación, por supuesto, el equipo de Edward Cullen había salido campeón una vez más. En cuanto se dio el silbatazo todo el estadio se sacudió en gritos y porras, Niklaus estaba saltando todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en su cara. Bella le ayudó a bajar de las gradas con cuidado, corriendo hacia la sala de prensa, donde se comenzarían a hacer las preguntas. Allí se vería con Edward y le entregaría al niño para poner atención a la preguntas y analizarlas muy bien, con oído crítico y calificando si era bueno para Edward o no.

— ¡Papi! —gritó Niklaus, soltándose de la mano de Bella para correr a los brazos de su padre, el cual, todavía estaba sudado, con la camiseta pegada a su muy bien formado torso. A Niklaus no pareció importarle porque rápidamente envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello del cobrizo, abrazándolo con fuerza, después se separó y le dio un rápido beso, seguido de una sonrisa. Edward hizo una mueca al sentir el peso de su hijo contra sus costillas doloridas—. ¡Ganaste, papá! ¡Yo te vi ganar!

—Lo sé, pequeño, sé que me viste ganar —le dijo sonriendo, palmeo un par de veces su pequeño trasero y le dio un rápido beso en la frente caminando en dirección a Bella, que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa tímida —. ¿Cómo se portó contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Oh, ya sabes, tiene tus genes, es un loco cuando se trata de futbol.

Niklaus entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que su padre.

— ¡Tú también estabas como loca! —dijo el pequeño de manera acusadora —. Te molestabas cuando el equipo contrario metía gol o cometía una falta.

— ¿Quién no se enojaría?

—Te preocupaste por papá —dijo con una sonrisita. Bella de inmediato se sonrojó y Edward se rio por eso —. Hubieras visto su cara, papi, estaba como loca.

Bella quería matar al niño en esos momentos, definitivamente. Edward estaba disfrutando de eso, lo sabía, pero eso no sería una debilidad, por supuesto. Así que alzó la barbilla con cierto orgullo y se encogió de hombros.

—Esa fue una falta muy fea. El equipo contrario quería derribar al mejor jugador para que no sea una amenaza.

El tono en el que lo dijo era firme, si estaba mintiendo —como Edward sabía que estaba haciendo— no se notaba para nada, al menos, alguien inocente, diría que Bella era completamente honesta.

—Pero papá es de acerco, como Superman, Iron Man es mejor —aclaró el niño de cabellos dorados, frotando sus ojos con sus puños.

— ¿Ya estás cansado, pequeño? —Murmuró Edward cerca de él, tratando de ciertamente arrullarlo, algo que era completamente inútil debido a todas las voces y ruidos que había en ese lugar, comenzando por los casilleros que se cerraban detrás de ellos por cada jugador —. ¿No quieres esperar con Marissa? Ella está con Cara en alguna parte.

Niklaus se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, abriendo en grande los ojos.

—Estoy bien, papá, ¿vamos a que te hagan preguntas?

Bella miró al niño con cierta preocupación. Ella no sabía hasta que hora había despertado, y definitivamente no era de esos niños que interrumpían su día con una siesta. Comenzó a pensar que algunas veces, y más en ese tipo de días, el niño era explotado.

—Puedo quedarme con él, si es necesario —ofreció, con la mirada sobre Niklaus, después, volvió sus ojos color chocolate a los verdes —. Las preguntas pueden ser grabadas, puedo analizarlas después.

Por mucho que Niklaus amara a Bella, esta vez rechazó la oferta de pasar tiempo con ella. Edward estaba realmente sorprendido por saber que a Bella _realmente_ le agradaba su pequeño niño.

—No, no quiero —contestó Klaus, ciñendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre —. Será rápido, ¿cierto, papi?

Edward asintió en su dirección.

—Sí, y Bella, gracias por ofrecerte, ya me has ayudado bastante este día, no puedo molestarte con eso. Klaus ya lo ha hecho un par de veces antes. No pasará nada.

—No es ninguna molestia —ella se encogió de hombros y miró a un chico acercándose, con un micrófono colgando de su oreja.

—Necesitamos que suba, señor Cullen —anunció con cierto nerviosismo.

Edward asintió, expidiéndolo con ese mismo gesto. Sostuvo a Niklaus con un brazo y le sonrió a Bella con bastante confianza que parecía arrogante.

—Gracias, Bella, ¿Nos vemos cuando termine? ¿Tienes como volverte a tu casa?

—No, en realidad, vine en un tax…

—No digas más —interrumpió Edward —. Te llamaré en cuanto termine con esta mierda.

Bella abrió los ojos en grande al escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca de Edward teniendo a Niklaus frente a él. El niño miró con diversión a Bella.

— ¡Edward! ¡No digas esa palabra frente a Nik! —Le regañó, con cierto enfado—. Anda, deberías irte ya antes de que te golpee por cada palabra que salga de tu boca.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Edward—. Niklaus no las repite.

—No en inglés, pero sí en italiano.

— ¡No te darías cuenta! —apuntó Niklaus, cruzando los brazos.

—Sé interpretar malas palabras cuando las escucho, así sean en otro idioma —ella le envió una mirada de superioridad, la misma que le daría una madre a su hijo cuando lo ha atrapado en una travesura.

—Tendrás que aprender otro idioma, Klaus — dijo Edward divertido, agitó la cabeza y se despidió de Bella —Nos vemos en veinte minutos.

.

El viaje al apartamento de Bella había sido lleno de risas, por parte de los tres. Niklaus había comenzado a decir todas las anécdotas que tenía en su escuela y en las que su padre se había involucrado, y había provocado pelea por defender a su hijo. Edward podría estar avergonzado, pero no lo estaba, definitivamente, sobre todo porque Bella sólo se reía ante la voz de Niklaus diciendo eso.

Esperaron a que Bella recogiera las cosas de su departamento y depuse partieron al aeropuerto, donde estaba esperando también Jasper con Cara y Marissa. Tendrían que salir ese mismo día porque el día de mañana, sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Niklaus.

El vuelo se vio envuelto de pláticas entre Jasper, Edward y Bella, teniendo su propio grupo de personas y en otro grupo estaban Niklaus, Cara y Marissa. Jasper estaba contándole a Bella todas sus experiencias como compañeros del futbol. A Bella le brotaban las carcajadas al ver a Edward sonrojarse de vez en cuando, y Jasper se estaba divirtiendo en grande con ellos dos.

Al llegar a Los Angeles cada adulto tomó sus respectivas pertenencias —incluyendo a los chiquillos— y partieron a sus casas, quedándose de ver al día siguiente en la enorme fiesta del niño.

Sobraba decir que Niklaus estaba más que emocionado por su fiesta de cumpleaños. Edward estaba comenzando a irritarse de aquella canción que el niño había inventado _"Tendré una fiesta sensual, a la cual irá Bella y habrá muchas figuras de Iron Ma por todas partes... Tendré una fiesta, oh sí, oh sí" _Edward amaba a su hijo, pero si escuchaba eso de nuevo, probablemente lo ahogaría mientras durmiera… si es que dormía esa noche.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Niklaus cayó rendido en el piso de la habitación de su padre junto al enorme helicóptero que éste le había regalado, aun no podía terminar de armarlo.

A la mañana siguiente todo era un caos para Edward, Elizabeth, Esme y Rosalie. Estaban de un lado a otro en la fiesta aun cuando había planificadores. Edward había pagado a muchas personas para eso, a bastantes personas, pero al parecer, el gen de esa familia en las mujeres les hacía desconfiar de los demás.

— ¿Sabes que hay una sorpresa? —preguntó Edward a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa. Edward no podía verle el rostro debido a esa mascara de falso acerco. Encendía lucecitas y todo. El niño agitó la cabeza tanto como el traje se lo permitió. Edward se recordó que sólo era para la foto del recuerdo. —Tendrás que esperar un poco para verla.

—Yo quiero saber que es, papá —anunció el niño, con la voz amortiguada por la máscara.

—Vamos a saludar a alguien ahora, Klaus, es de mala educación no saludar a tus invitados.

Niklaus, completamente malhumorado porque su padre no le había dicho que era la sorpresa, caminó, arrastrando los pies de acerco con él. Se apararon justo detrás de una figura masculina, vestida de un traje formal. Cuando aquella figura se volteó, Niklaus quedó sorprendido.

— ¡Es Tony Stark!

* * *

_Para los que no saben quien es Tony Stark... es el hombre que es Iron Man, en la película, el empresario Playboy *-* _

_ En fin... Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar esta historia pero casi pasé por una crisis y eso es bastante frustrante, además, de que he terminado la Saga de Cazadores de sombras y Leeré Hush Hush :3 Como sea.. _

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No tuve tiempo de escribir toda la fiesta, pero les prometo que en el proximo capítulo la fiesta estará completa :D_

Gracias a: **monidelopez25, MONIELITA CULLEN , kryzpollito, Gabs Frape, solecitopucheta, Narraly, Manligrez, dracullen, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, Nadiia16, Alejandra, , maferpatts, Tata XOXO, Beastyle, Clarisselight, EmDreams Hunter, Karlie7, only love g, galadrielcullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, fanii020498, NachiCullen, ruthypotter, vanessasilberrg , isa28, stewpattz, .Cullen , yolabertay, loca por Edward, Dariana Cullen**

**¡Las directiones rompimos record en YouTube! :') Sólo quería mencionarlo.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/170869393079182/

¿Reviews?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Summary:**

"Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."

* * *

Niklaus, el pequeño y travieso Niklaus estaba bastante sorprendido. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta al ver a aquel hombre parado delante de él, con sus lentes bastantes sofisticados y todo. Al pequeño siempre le dio curiosidad esa barba en forma de gancho que se cargaba en el rostro. Después de tres segundos comenzó a saltar con una enorme sonrisa genuina. ¡Robert Downey Jr. Estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños!

— ¡Eres Tony Stark! —exclamó pegando otro salto.

A aquel hombre se le formó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, llena de diversión.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Niklaus —saludó extendiendo la mano.

— ¡Es un placer conocerte! ¡Soy un gran fan tuyo! Que hayas venido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños es lo mejor que puede ocurrir.

A Niklaus le estaban faltando palabras para decir cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Él estaba realmente sorprendido y feliz de que su segundo ídolo —porque el primero era su padre— haya acudido a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Edward sintió un poco de celos al ver su hijo tan entusiasmado. Definitivamente había sido idea de su abuela Elizabeth, pero Edward había sido quien había hecho la invitación. A Robert le gustaba el futbol, al menos lo normal, y su jugador favorito era Edward Cullen, como muchos en el lugar.

—Escuché por allí que eres un gran Iron Man en versión pequeña de mí —dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro con cierto humor, después, sin espéraselo, Niklaus fue levantado por él, colocándose contra su cadera—. ¿Estás listo para demostrarme que tan bueno eres con todo esto? —Robert hizo un gesto, señalando todo a su alrededor. Por supuesto que se estaba refiriendo a la fiesta y toda la temática de aquel superhéroe.

—No soy un imitador, y tampoco soy pequeño —remarcó Niklaus con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque claro, eso no se podía ver gracias al casco que cargaba encima—. Soy un auténtico Iron Man también y soy enorme.

Robert Downey Jr chasqueó la lengua, señalando que no estaba de acuerdo con él. Su humor estaba al máximo, y hacer hablar a un niño de seis años era cierta mente divertido.

—No lo creo, para estar a mi altura tuve que tomarte en brazos. Tus piernas están colgando ahora mismo.

Edward rio por lo bajo al ver lo puños apretados de su hijo a sus costados. Sabía que tener a esos dos hombres juntos sería un espectáculo bastante interesante, y algunas personas que estaban alrededor estaban atentas a su plática. Por supuesto que Niklaus le había pedido a su padre que se mantuviera alejado mientras el disfrutaba de su fiesta. A Edward eso le dolió, pero decidió no demostrarlo.

—Te voy a retar, señor —dijo con voz contenida el pequeño—. Si yo logro derrotar a ese robot gigante de allí —señaló un extraño modelo de robot de un poco más de dos metros, moviéndose por un área espaciosa, listo para ser golpeado por balas de utilería—, yo reclamaré mi puesto como un verdadero Iron Man, ¿Qué dices? —alzó las cejas en dirección al hombre pelinegro, pero este tampoco vio ese gesto por la máscara.

—Digo —comenzó—, que es una grandiosa idea —lo colocó en el suelo—. Elige tu arma pequeñín, prepárate también para ser derrotado.

Niklaus apretó un puño, mostrándoselo. Por un momento, se volvió a su padre.

—Papá, iré con el hombre más genial del mundo a jugar, ¿no es genial? —antes de que Edward pudiera responderle con al menos un gesto, Niklaus siguió —. Ocúpate de tus asuntos, puedes ofrecer algo a alguien. Tú no juegas esta vez.

Edward retrocedió un paso como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el pecho. Por suerte, nadie había escuchado las palabras del niño porque centraban su atención en el hombre que se dirigía hacia el robot. Edward asintió un par de veces.

—Bien, haré que te llamen cuando estén todos listos para el pastel, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea.

El gran futbolista se quedó de pie mirando como su hijo corría —o hacia un intento de correr— hacia el robot gigante. Claramente, él no planeaba pasarse de esa manera el cumpleaños, o la celebración de cumpleaños, de su hijo. Pero no se podía permitir permanecer con esa cara tan larga todo el evento, ¿Qué clase de imagen él daría a los demás? Un padre débil y rechazado, eso era Edward Cullen.

Con un suspiro de fue a la dirección contraria que su hijo, manteniéndose en el área en el que los demás adultos estaban. Él en realidad no sabía a cuantas personas exactamente habían invitado, pero podía ver muchos rostros de famosos en ese lugar, y todos iban vestidos con las ropas más caras al igual que sus hijos. Los jugadores del equipo de futbol de Edward también habían sido invitados, mas por ser amigos del pequeño de cabellos dorados que por ser colegas de Edward. Sin embargo, Edward no se sentía de un humor enorme, no después de aquellas palabras de su propio hijo. Era débil, se recordó, había permitido que su hijo lo tratara de esa manera, pero no importaba, porque el pequeño era bastante feliz.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones en forma de burbujas enormes, tomando un pequeño vaso con dibujos animados pintados alrededor y con un popote fosforescente con varios nudos. Medio minuto después, Edward Cullen padre apareció frente a él con un vaso con alguna bebida alcohólica.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Creí verte bien hace media hora.

Edward miró a su padre con cara de: ¿enserio quieres hablar de cómo me siento?

—No es nada, sólo que de repente he tenido estrés, por el viaje de ayer y ahora esto. Eso es todo.

Edward padre bufó.

—Has tenido peores ajetreos y no tienes esa excusa. He visto cómo te trató Klaus hace unos momentos.

— ¿Vas a darme algún sermón o algo?

—Sólo voy a decirte que este no es un buen lugar para hablar sobre esto porque hay muchos oídos por todas partes. Y… que lo que sea que te haya dicho mi nieto… es tu culpa. Edward, regalarle un yate a un niño de seis años, ¿enserio?

Edward hijo rodó los ojos como un adolescente rebelde.

—Ya está hecho, papá, ya se lo he regalado, no puedo quitárselo —su mirada se paseó por todo el lugar hasta quedarse trabada en la entrada donde estaba una mujer bastante bella de cabellos color chocolate. Su padre le respondió algo acerca de cómo podía quitarle el regalo al niño pero a Edward no le importó —. Amm… papá, ¿podemos hablar luego? Tengo algo que hacer.

Dejando el absurdo vaso con bebida azul dentro, se dirigió a la puerta. Bella se veía bastante hermosa con los atuendos que siempre utilizaba para trabajar, se dijo Edward, pero ahora, vestida para una fiesta infantil y de manera casual se veía aún más hermosa, si es que eso era posible. Edward no se podía imaginar cómo se vería el día que fuera a un antro o a una cita. Con un vestido de noche. Él estaba teniendo serios problemas y estaba en una fiesta infantil.

—Hey, Bella —saludó con una sonrisa ladeada—. Creí que no vendrías.

Cierto color en sus mejillas bronceadas apareció, resaltando el chocolate de sus ojos. Movió de manera inquieta la caja de regalo que estaba entre sus manos.

—Le he dicho al pequeño galán que vendría, no podía fallarle —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa también. Después, desvió la mirada hacia el lugar—, ¿Dónde está?

—Bueno, ahora mismo está con Robert Downey Jr. —dijo el cobrizo sin tanta simpatía como le hubiera gustado —. Me ha rechazado por él, ¿puedes creerlo? Me siento fatal.

Bella rio sin poder contenerse al escuchar esas palabras.

—Oh vamos, no puedes sentirte de esa manera. Cualquiera se emocionaría teniendo a Iron Man al frente —se encogió de hombros, pensando en cómo fue la escena que se había formado minutos atrás.

— ¿Por qué tú no estás emocionado como cualquier otra persona?

—Porque yo tengo a Edward Cullen frente a mí, ¿no es casi lo mismo?

—Sí, claro, pero no estás emocionada como dices que cualquiera puede estarlo —los ojos verde esmeralda de Edward se entrecerraron en dirección a la castaña. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—Sé fingir algunas cosas —dijo ella con arrogancia y después le regaló una bella sonrisa mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos —. Pero ya, deberías superarlo, tal vez se aburra de él más tarde, y entonces tú podrás pasar lo que resta de tu vida con él, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que lo vuelvas a ver el día de mañana?

—Créeme, con lo convincente que puede llegar a hacer ese demonio, las posibilidades son muy grandes —aseguró el cobrizo. Después agitó su cabeza queriendo despejar su mente —. Como sea, aun sigues en la entrada, ¿quieres ir a tomar un poco de jugo de color azul?

— ¿No quieres decir "jugo de mora con mucho colorante"?

—Suena más divertido como "bebida azul" —él se encogió de hombros tocando la espalda de ella con la palma de su mano, guiándola hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

Después de una bebida de color azul y de un palito lleno de caramelo, Bella logró conocer mejor a Emmett. Ella y él se llevaban de maravilla, casi tanto como con Jasper. Edward, Emmett y Jasper se dedicaban a hacerle la vida difícil a Bella con sus pequeñas bromas y juegos de palabras. Claro que Bella decía que ella tenía el poder femenino y odiaba hacer trizas a esos tres hombres sin necesidad de golpearlos. Y tenía razón. Ellos no eran lo suficiente astutos para ella.

Bella tuvo suerte de no conocer a las mujeres de la familia Cullen. Elizabeth, Esme y Rosalie estaban lo suficientemente ocupadas como para ponerse a conocer a las nuevas personas. El cuarto integrante de la familia Cullen que conoció Bella fue al padre de Edward. Aquel señor tenía el mismo rostro que Edward, sólo que sus ojos eran de un color avellana y su rostro tenia arrugas. Ella supuso que el color esmerando había sido heredado de su madre. El señor, a pesar de que no era del tipo de persona que caía muy bien a todo el mundo, fue una persona bastante encantadora con Bella. Edward estaba sorprendido, por supuesto. Su padre nunca se mostraba simpático con las personas la primera vez que las conocía. Jasper y Emmett también estaban sorprendidos, aunque sospecharon que a Edward Cullen padre se había sentido extrañamente atraído por Bella. Nadie lo culpaba.

Al parecer Bella tenía algún hechizo para atrapar a todo tipo de generación masculina de los Cullen. Eso le hizo sentir un poco extraña.

Resultó que el padre de Edward había pasado más tiempo con Bella conversando que él. La atracción que Edward sentía por Bella era clara para él, pero se quedaría de esa manera porque su política era: Nada de relaciones con los compañeros de trabajo.

Dos horas después de que Bella estuvo allí, Niklaus se dio verdaderamente cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Su traje del hombre de acerco había sido removido y se había cambiado por una ropa un poco más fresca y que le permitía moverse con más facilidad.

— ¡Creí que no veneráis! ¡Te has tardado un montón! —acusó el niño con el ceño fruncido. Su frente estaba cubierta de una capa de sudor, haciendo que los mechones dorados de du cabello se pegaran a ella.

—Hey, señorito. Yo llevo en este lugar ya dos horas y tú no te has dado cuenta. Parece que el señor Iron Man es más importante —Bella le devolvió el acosamiento, haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos en grande al escucharla —. He tenido que pasar dos espantosas horas hablando con tu papá.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso ha dolido —apuntó y Bella le rodó los ojos.

—Lo lamento pero… ¡él es genial! —soltó el pequeño niño hiperactivo —. Ha sido lo máximo, es el mejor hombre del planeta. ¿Sabes que él me ganó a derribar al robot? ¡Yo nunca pensé que era más fácil darle en las patas! Sí que es inteligente.

Edward apretó los dientes, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida azul y desviando la mirada. A Bella también le dolieron esas palabras, y no por ella, sino por Edward. Sentía pena, sin embargo, no podía culpar al niño.

—Yo no creo que sea tan genial. Es muy arrogante también y es un presumido de primera —dijo Bella, cruzándose de brazos —. Creo que ya sé porque se llevan tan bien tú y él.

Niklaus hizo un puchero.

—Se supone que estás de mi lado. Y sí es genial, sólo que tú no lo sabes —le enseñó la lengua—. Ahora tengo que irme a jugar con Cara, hoy no eres mi novia.

— ¿Ah no?

—No. Hoy puedes estar soltera —autorizó—. Nada de besuqueos con mi papá.

Después de enviarles una mirada, Niklaus se alejó corriendo de allí. Bella se volvió un poco sonrojada hacia a Edward. Era como si el niño le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Tienes un hijo bastante directo —le dijo a Edward con una sonrisa, situándose a su lado.

—Es mejor ser directo a estarse con rodeos, ¿no es así? Pero creo que tienes razón —asintió el hombre dándole otro sorbo a su bebida—. No tengo ni idea de por qué no he ido a hacer pipí de tanto líquido que he ingerido.

—Es que tu tiempo es bastante valioso conmigo, no te atreverías a desperdiciarlo, ¿cierto? —sonrió de manera burlona y Edward le siguió.

—Bueno, creo que puedes tener un poco de razón, pero sólo un poco —admitió—. Te… gustaría… ¿quedarte con nosotros después de la fiesta? Mi familia y yo siempre hacemos algún tipo de cena en la playa después de cada fiesta, hay fogata y malvaviscos.

La sonrisa tímida que Edward le envió a Bella le hizo saber que estaba hablando en serio y que era una petición bastante seria también. Bella había simpatizado bastante bien con Emmett, Jasper y el padre de Edward, por supuesto, pero ella tenía ciertas dudas sobre conocer a los demás integrantes de la familia. Además, ¿Qué era Bella ahora mismo? Se estaba saliendo de su papel: ser el agente de Edward. Claro que habían sido grandes amigos y todo gracias a Niklaus también. Pero eso era sobrepasar los límites.

—Yo… no creo que eso sea conveniente, edad, pero muchas gracias —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus manos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas alrededor de un vaso con jugo, esta vez de color naranja—. Mira, el día de mañana yo tengo que estar en Inglaterra de nuevo para arreglar mi departamento y el lunes meterme de lleno en el trabajo. Tienes una cita con _H&M, _el miércoles y tu hijo también tiene con _Op, _para eso tendrás que viajar de nuevo a Los Angeles.

Edward gruñó, frotando su cara con sus manos.

—No hables de trabajo ahora.

—Lo lamento. Pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, no perdí nada con preguntarlo, ¿no?

—Para nada —le sonrió ella—. Creo que ya debo irme y dejarte con tu tortura, no creo poder encontrar a Niklaus entre tantos niños, ¿puedes despedirme de él?

—Seguro —asintió Edward—. Nos vemos el lunes.

Después de que Edward dejara a Bella en la puerta y se despidiera, volvió a estar en la fiesta llena de niños. Claro que ellos tenían permiso de desocupar el lugar a la hora que sea, y al parecer varios niños ya se estaban yendo, lo que quería decir que la tortura de gritos infantiles y todo eso se terminaría pronto. Edward amaba a su hijo, por supuesto, pero nada más era capaz de soportarlo a él y no a otros niños de algún otro lugar. Era por eso que ninguno de los amigos de Niklaus iba a su casa a jugar cuando Edward estaba allí. Edward tenía reglas y esa era una de las pocas que Niklaus acataba.

Dadas las diez de la noche, todo el mundo —la familia de Edward— estaba en la casa de Edward, preparando emparedados para poder estar en la playa. Niklaus, por su parte, estaba bastante ocupado jugando con Aaron en el patio trasero con el helicóptero que le había regalado su padre. Todos los demás regalos estaban en su habitación sin ser abiertos.

Antes de que dieran las once, la familia Cullen estaba sentada alrededor de una fogata. A Edward eso le parecía absurdo y "ñoño", pero tenía que hacerlo, por su madre y porque decía que era una buena manera de decirse que tal les fue en el días. Además de que su tía Esme se había tomado la molestia de organizar todo eso. Niklaus estaba empapado pero cubierto con una enorme y gruesa toalla entre las piernas de su padre comiendo un bombón derretido, manchando sus dedos de éste. Sus labios estaban castañeando un poco pero su padre lo envolvía más y más entre sus brazos haciendo que su calor corporal lo mantuviera a salvo del frio aire que corría. Aaron y Emmett casi se encontraban en la misma posición.

—Y, Edward —llamó la suave voz de Esme. Ella se encontraba envuelta en un enorme suéter de algodón blanco junto a su esposo —. ¿No supiste nada de Alice cuando estuviste allá en Inglaterra? Ella mencionó algo de que estaría allí.

El cobrizo agitó la cabeza, alzando la mirada de las manos de su hijo.

—No. En realidad no recuerdo que ella me haya dicho algo de eso. ¿No estaba en Italia? En realidad no la recordé, todo fue bastante rápido, tía.

—Parece que alguien no está siendo buena hija —murmuró Emmett a Aaron. El niño le sonrió con diversión al recordar a su tía pequeña y con cara de duende.

—Emmett, tú no eres bueno en muchas cosas —apuntó Carlisle con una suave sonrisa al momento en el que apretaba suavemente a Esme con su brazo, esperando que no se sintiera tan mal por el comentario.

Alice era la hija de Esme y Carlisle. Por desgracia, Esme no había podido quedar embarazada así que decidió adoptar a una niña de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros con carita de duende. Alice fue una buena niña, hasta que llegó la adolescencia y decidió tomar su propio camino yéndose a estudiar al extranjero. Eso había sido a los diecisiete años, ella ahora tenía veinte y sólo una vez había visto a sus padres. Niklaus la llamaba "la tía loca", y es que ella todo lo vivía al máximo diciendo que probablemente se ahogaría con cualquier cosa que tuviera en la boca y moriría. Ella era de "lo tomas o lo dejas" y tan sólo tenías poco tiempo para contestarle.

Alice estaba loca. Esas eran las palabras de los niños refiriéndose a su tía.

—Pero estaremos en Inglaterra el lunes, si quieres puedo hablar con ella —ofreció Edward con una buena sonrisa a su única tía. No se lo diría a su madre, pero Esme era _casi _mejor que Elizabeth —. Estoy seguro de que ella querrá ver a Niklaus.

El niño sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—Yo quiero salir a divertirme con mi tía.

Antes de que Niklaus pudiera decir cuál era la clase de diversión que tenía con su tía, fue y le quito el biscocho, haciendo que su hijo hiciera un gruñido de protesta y le colocara la mano en la boca para no dejarlo masticar. Edward colocó la mano en la boca de su hijo también y miraron en dirección a su familia. Ojos de diferentes colores los miraban con diversión.

—Deberías organizar una salida en familia. Ya saben, algo así como un viaje o unas vacaciones. El verano ya casi empieza —dijo Rosalie con su mirada paseándose por todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen. Todos la miraban con cierto desacuerdo—. Oh vamos, ¿enserio piensan pasar las vacaciones de verano solos?

—Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer este verano —se apresuró a decir Edward una vez que su hijo le quito la mano de la boca.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—La temporada ya terminó.

— ¿Quién dijo que era acerca de juegos? —Edward ladeó la cabeza y chupó el dedo lleno de malvavisco de su hijo —. Niklaus tiene una sesión de fotos para Op el miércoles y yo tengo una también para H&M —se encogió de hombros—. Bella ha estado haciendo contratos que seguro hacen mucho dinero.

Elizabeth miró a su hijo por un largo rato.

—Tienes bastante dinero hasta para mantener a los hijos de tu hijo o para tener como cinco hijos más —anunció su madre sacudiendo sus manos—. No es excusa, dile a esa _Bella_ que deje de hacer contratos que acaben con tu tiempo. Su tuvieras a Roch tendrías tiempo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta Aaron, que había comenzado a decirle un chiste a su padre, se calló al escuchar el tono de voz de su abuela. Era como una navaja que podía ser capaz de cortar todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Sin embargo, Edward y Niklaus se mostraron desafiantes ante eso.

—No tienes por qué hablar así de Bella —dijo el niño de cabellos dorados dejando a un lado el biscocho—. Ella tan sólo hace el trabajo que papá le dio y lo hace mejor que el tonto barrigón de Roch.

— ¡Niklaus! —exclamó la mujer ante semejante tono acusatorio que usó con ella—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

—Tú comenzaste…

—Klaus… —lo detuvo su padre dándole un pequeño toqué con su palma en la pierna de su hijo. Éste lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero se quedó callado—. ¿Enserio vas a arruinar esto con una estupidez? Yo le he dado las ordenes a Bella —sus ojos color esmeralda se fueron a los de la rubia—. Lo lamento, Rosalie, no tenemos tiempo ahora mismo para unas vacaciones pero no nos importaría sin van a Inglaterra a pasarlas con nosotros.

—No hay problema —contestó ella—. A Emmett le ofrecieron irse a España para la siguiente temporada —anunció, alisando la camiseta de su hijo sobre sus piernas—. Estamos pensando en si deberíamos irnos o tal vez regresar a Londres.

—Ustedes dos… —comenzó Elizabeth de nuevo, abrazándose con fuerza su cintura. Edward padre pasó un brazo por su cintura también intentado tranquilizarla—. ¿Van a dejar a su madre sola?

—Siempre puede venir con nosotros —le dijo Edward obteniendo otro malvavisco gracias a su hijo—. Tu casa en Londres necesita ser habitada.

—Al igual que esta —dijo con ferocidad.

—He acepado, mamá —suspiró y envolvió más la toalla alrededor de su hijo—. Es tarde y Niklaus necesita ir a dormir para poder salir mañana temprano —se puso de pie y después se agachó para tomar al niño y colocarlo sobre su hombro— es tu decisión. Tía Esme, si sé algo de Alice se lo haré saber una vez que esté en Londres. Gracias por haber venido hoy. Buenas noches.

Y entonces se dirigió hacia su enorme casa con Niklaus sacudiendo la mano en forma de despedida hacia sus familiares.

La noche pasó sin tener ninguna otra noticia. En realidad, Niklaus no tenía por qué dormir temprano ese día (aunque ya eran las doce de la noche) él podría hacer todo lo que quisiera y se le ocurrió que abrir sus regalos era una buenísima idea. Todo tipo de juguetes le habían regalado, desde un rompecabezas de casi mil piezas hasta un enrome castillo de dragones de 1.80 metros. Edward se alegró de que tuvieran una casa grande en Londres para poder armarlo. Finalmente se durmieron alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana rodeados de juguetes.

Unos ojos color azul se abrieron de golpe. Se encontraba todavía en traje de baño, con el cabello revuelto y casi tieso por el agua del mar y la arena. La enorme cama blanca de su padre estaba también con tierra. Ninguno de los dos se había cambiado para ir a dormir. Eran la una de la tarde y acababa de despertarse. Miró a su lado, esperando encontrar el enorme cuerpo de su padre dormido pero no lo hizo. La cama estaba vacía. Volteó la cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta al escuchar un recipiente de metal caer al suelo seguido de una maldición. Los pies de Niklaus se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente y salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con su padre y una pila de intentos de hot cakes. Edward tenía un hijo de seis años que comía todos los días y él aun no había aprendido a cocinar. Era algo en lo que se debía trabajar. Niklaus miró el hot cake crudo de un lado y quemado del otro con una ligera mueca, después se encogió de hombros y se comió la parte que estaba cruda masticándola de manera chiclosa.

—No sabes cocinar —dijo con el bocado aun siendo masticado dentro de su boca.

Edward se volteó y le envió una mirada de: "¿Estás hablando en serio?" sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la estufa apagándola y sentándose en uno de los taburetes que estaban allí. La cocina estaba casi completamente vacía, al menos de alimentos porque todos los utensilios habían sido vaciados y dados a la caridad. Edward compraba comida como para alimentar a un equipo de futbol americano entero durante dos semanas cada mes. Rosalie se preguntaba cómo es que se terminaba y sino sucedía eso, ¿Qué hacían con la comida que se descomponía?

—Creo que sería mejor mandar esto a la mierda e ir a comer a un restaurante de paso —dijo Edward con mal humor, observando con una mueca como su hijo se comía lo que estaba en el plato—. Deja de comerlo, Klaus, si te duele la panza no podremos ir a manejar el yate hoy.

El niño paró de masticar lo que tenía en la boca y lo escupió de nuevo en el plato.

—No me lo como, no me lo como. No tengo hambre, papá —se apresuró a decir, colocándose de pie en el taburete de la barra y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre. Edward casi se va de espaldas con todo y el pequeño pero logró sostenerse y tomarlo a él con uno de sus brazos—. Vamos con el yate, papá. ¡Vamos!

—No me grites —le dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Iremos después de que te hayas bañado y cambiado de manera decente. Pasaremos el día en el yate, iremos a una pequeña costa que está cerca de aquí y podremos bucear, o algo así, ¿estás de acuerdo?

— ¡sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo bastante alto.

Cuando Edward lo colocó en el suelo de nuevo el niño ya estaba sacándose el short de traje de baño, dejando al descubierto su trasero. Lo último que vio de él fueron esas redondas nalgas blancas salir de la cocina. Negando con la cabeza tiró lo que estaba en los platos y los lavó, dejando de nuevo la cocina limpia. Al subir a su habitación, escuchó su regadera sonar. Rodó los ojos, pensando en porque Niklaus no usaba su propio baño. Cuando el niño salió de allí con el cabello húmedo supo por qué, cuando la puerta se abrió, el olor de su colonia de baño le penetró las fosas nasales. Tal vez tenía que ir por un poco más después.

— ¿Sabes que sólo se usa un poco de colonia? No es necesario que lo vacíes todo sobre ti.

—Bella dice que ama ese olor —dijo el niño con un encogimiento de hombros y se quitó la toalla de la cintura para secar su cabello dorado—. Pero me dijo que no te dijera.

Edward rodó los ojos con las palabras de su hijo aun en su mente.

—Tu traje de buzo esta en tu habitación, ¿puedes ir a traerlo?

—No

—Niklaus…

—No puedo —siguió frotando con más fuerza su cabeza causando que su cabello quedara completamente revuelto—. Estoy ocupado arreglando esto —sus pies se dirigieron hacia el enorme espejo que estaba en un costado de la habitación y comenzó a mirarse la barbilla—. ¿Cuándo me saldrá barba, papá? —preguntó bastante concentrado. Edward le dirigió una mirada divertida al pequeño desde la cama—. ¡Mira! ¡Ya tengo un pelo en el pecho! —exclamó con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

—Se llama _vello_, Klaus —dijo Edward sin poder borrar la sonrisa de diversión que tenía en su rostro. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta a él—. Y no es un vello de tu pecho, es un hilo de la toalla —estiró su mano y se lo quitó—. Deja de intentar ser un adulto ya y ve a cambiarte.

— ¡Eso dolió! —lo acusó con su dedo índice, con la otra mano sobó su pecho fingiendo completamente que le había arrancado su único vello en el pecho. Edward rodó los ojos.

—Ponte ropa, Niklaus, si no, no vas a ningún lado hoy y yo iré a disfrutar del yate.

Cinco segundos después, el niño ya no estaba allí.

.

Después de dos horas, Edward y Niklaus estaban a punto de subirse al yate después de escuchar las instrucciones del "Señor—sabelotodo", como había dicho Niklaus. Tan sólo les había dado las instrucciones de cómo manejar la enorme cosa andante.

— ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! —exclamó el niño con las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol, que pegaba con fuerza sobre él. Edward no le dejaba acercarse a la cabina porque tenía miedo de que comenzara a presionar cualquier botón—. Ya tendí lo que dijo el señor bigote—con—canas. ¡Yo quiero manejarlo!

—Nada de gritar —le advirtió Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Tienes dejar que nos lleve un poco al fondo y después podrás hacerlo tú, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes sacarnos del muelle.

— ¡Sí puedo!

—Sostente —Edward tomó el mando de nuevo y comenzó a conducir el yate lejos del muelle. La última vez que él había manejado uno de esos fue cuando tenía desoséis años y sólo porque uno de sus compañeros había tenido una fiesta allí. Cuando finalmente estuvieron rumbo a la costa detuvo el motor y se volteó a mirar a Niklaus. El niño estaba sentado en los asientos de madera con los brazos cruzados. Le envió una mirada suplicante a su padre.

— ¿Ya puedo?

—De acuerdo, puedes venir aquí.

En un salto, Niklaus estaba tomando el lugar de su padre, estirándose un poco para ver mejor.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo funciona esto?

—Sí, escuché lo que el señor gordo dijo —asintió un par de veces y comenzó a mover sus manos por su lugar—. No presionaré otras cosas, lo prometo.

—Tus promesas nunca son tan buenas —bufó y se sentó a su lado—. Échalo a andar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la costa y dejaron el yate en un nuevo muelle, Niklaus se mantuvo de la mano de su padre mientras este cargaba la bolsa donde contenía los trajes de buceo y todo lo necesario. Había arreglado las cosas y Edward era bastante _chocante_ como para aceptar un traje que ya fue usado por alguien más.

Al llegar al centro de buceo, Niklaus ya se encontraba bastante emocionado por todas las fotografías de peces y peces en las pareces. Había un túnel donde encima de ellos había peces nadando.

— ¡Allí está Nemo! —exclamó mirando al pez de color naranja con blanco y negro. Edward estaba esperando paciente a su hijo que se detenía a cada dos pasos. Miró como un niño de ocho años, con lentes y una camisa de rayas y una bermuda de cuadros se acercaba a él.

—No se llama Nemo —dijo con un tono de voz lleno de superioridad—. Ese pez no se merece que le llamen de una forma tan absurda y sin madurez. Se llama pez payaso, niño.

Edward sabía que debía intervenir. Su madre lo habría hecho o le habría dicho que lo hiciera. Pero Edward pensaba que Niklaus debía defenderse solo. Y no es como si no supiera hacerlo. Se alejó unos pasos y observo y escuchó a los niños.

—Yo puedo llamarlo como yo quiera —respondió Niklaus sin ni siquiera mirar al niño que le superaba por una cabeza.

—No, no puedes, el pescado tiene un nombre —respondió el niño con gafas.

—Sí puedo, no tengo que decir cómo se llama en realidad.

—No puedes llamarlo como cualquier otro niño tonto —bufó el mayor, taladrando al niño pequeño con su mirada. Finalmente, Niklaus se volteó, observándolo por completo.

Según recordaba Niklaus su tía Alice le había dicho que cuadros y rayas nunca debían combinarse. Ese niño estaba rompiendo la regla de la moda número cinco. A su tía Alice le daría un infarto. Niklaus arrugó la nariz al ver los enormes zapatos negros y las enormes gafas de marco grueso. El niño mayor era total diferente a Niklaus. Niklaus llevaba unas sandalias de playa, un short de playa color verde con negro y una camiseta ligera color blanco de cuello V. además de que su cabello estaba alborotado gracias al viento y no tenía un montón de gel en él como el niño mayor.

Klaus torció la boca una vez más en forma de mueca.

—Entonces debo llamarte a ti como lo que eres, ¿no? —Antes de que el niño mayor pudiera contestar Niklaus habló de nuevo—. Un asqueroso niño que da pena. Eso eres.

— ¡No doy pena! —contraataco el otro—. Seguramente eres uno de esos niños que prefiere jugar con sus muñequitos de acción o correr detrás de una pelota. Yo me _culturizo. _

—Eso es aburrido. Además, no me interesa, _asqueroso _—rodó los ojos—. ¿Quieres hacerte a un lado? Tus cosas estúpidas me molestan —se movió mirándolo una vez más y caminó hacia su padre.

Edward no sabía si estaba sonriendo de vergüenza o de orgullo. Cuando Niklaus chocó su palma con la suya supo que era de orgullo. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo tomando la mano del pequeño, dejando atrás a la madre del niño suplicando por una respuesta de parte de éste.

—Me alegra saber que te defiendes solo —le dijo llegando a una especie de caverna.

—Sólo le dije la verdad —dijo el pequeño con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¡Mira como se refleja el agua! —Señaló las paredes de piedra—. Yo quiero ir allí.

—Tienes que esperar, Klaus —le recordó Edward volviendo sea una pequeña cabina donde estaba un chico de dieciocho años listo para dar instrucciones.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas enfundados en sus trajes de buceo y debajo del agua. A Edward no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hijo estuviera tanto tiempo respirando gracias a un oxigeno artificial pero era lo que había. Eso no sucedía muy a menudo así que podía permitirlo. Edward moriría si algo malo le pasaba a su pequeño. Sin embargo, cuando paraban un poco, después de ver tantos animales acuáticos en las cavernas, Niklaus estaba bastante feliz. Y aun no podía superar al tiburón que había tocado. Por supuesto, Niklaus tenía una foto de él y el tiburón. El temerario Klaus estaba arrasando con casi todos los animales marinos.

Cuando terminaron de estar en el agua y se quitaron los trajes, los llevaron a un lugar donde estaban todas las tortugas. Ese acuario tenía a una tortuga enorme. Era cuatro veces el peso de Edward. Si mordía a alguien, probablemente le arrancaría el brazo. Niklaus pidió una foto con ella y Edward hizo que la tuviera. Así que montaron al precioso niño en el caparazón de la tortuga y le sacaron la foto. El niño no podía ser más feliz en esos momentos. También había entrado a nadar con tres defines, éstos lo llevaron de pie alrededor de la piscina, dando el show a las demás personas, también les dio pescados para comer y les lanzó aros, haciendo que ellos pasaran por en medio.

Cuando todo eso terminó, Niklaus se encontraba completamente agotado, pero eso no era algo que admitiría frente a su padre.

— ¿Estás listo para ir a comer algo? —le preguntó Edward mirando su reloj. Marcaban las seis y media. Dos horas más y el sol estaría completamente escondido. A Edward no le agradaba bastante conducir el yate de noche—. Yo muero de hambre.

—¿Sabías que los caballitos de mar llevan a los bebés mientras que las mujeres nadan por todo el océano? —le respondió el niño mirando un folleto donde le decía eso con dibujos animados—. Es genial, porque en los humanos, son las mujeres quienes llevan a los bebés.

Edward miró como se tambaleaba un poco gracias a que no quiso quitarse por completo el traje de buceo una vez que le dijeron que tenía que ponérselo de nuevo para los delfines. Niklaus había pisado una de las mangas.

— ¿Sabes lo que sí sé?

— ¿Qué?

—Que tengo hambre —Edward miró al niño de nuevo—. Vamos a comer algo, Klaus, y luego tenemos que volver al yate. Mañana iremos a Inglaterra a terminar de arreglar las cosas en la nueva casa.

—No quiero ir. Quiero volver a nadar.

—Eso será después. En dos días podrás ver a Bella, vamos.

— ¿Crees que a ella le guste nadar? —preguntó mientras entraban a un restaurante de mariscos. A Edward se le hizo un nudo en el estómago pensando que probablemente uno de los peces que había visto hacia unas horas estaría de comida para los turistas después.

—Puedes preguntárselo cuando la veas —se sentó en la mesa y miró la carta—. Ahora, nada de decirle o presumir a Aaron que has venido aquí y él no, ¿de acuerdo? Emmett lo traerá después.

Niklaus cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa.

—Lo prometo.

Niklaus terminó comiéndose un filete de pescado con papas fritas, atún y cuatro pescadillas. La mesera estaba bastante sorprendida con el niño más por lo que comió que por saber quien era ese par. Ni hablar de lo que comió Edward. Lo que sabía era que ese día había sido su día de suerte gracias a esos dos. A la mitad del postre Niklaus ya estaba cabeceando contra su plato. Edward lo notó de inmediato y dejó bastante dinero sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie con la mochila sobre su hombro y se inclinó para tomar a su hijo en brazos, el niño de inmediato acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre y cerró los ojos. Edward se despidió con un gesto de mano de la mesera y salió del restaurante.

El viaje de regreso se hizo un más lento gracias a que Niklaus se encontraba completamente dormido y no estaba hablando como lo había hecho en el viaje de ida. Niklaus estaba acostado en el asiento continuo de Edward, sin que le molestara el suave sonido el motor. Edward colocó un poco de música de clásicos del rock y siguió hasta el muelle de Los Angeles.

Niklaus nunca despertó, ni siquiera cuando Edward bajó del yate con él y la enorme y pesada mochila, sin embargo, Niklaus no soltaba el tiburón de peluche que habían comprado en la tienda de recuerdos.

A Edward le estaban esperando al menos una docena de camarógrafos en el estacionamiento del muelle, peor eso ni siquiera pareció molestarle a Niklaus, que seguía durmiendo en el hombro de su padre. Edward maldijo por lo bajo esperado que el pequeño no despertara. Cuando logró colocarlo en su asiento y se subió al asiento del conductor pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se alejó de los camarógrafos a toda velocidad sin haberle importado romper una costosa cámara.

Edward pudo soltar el aire contenido durante todo el día una vez que se acostó en su cama. Se dio una ducha rápida asegurándose de que Niklaus estuviera dormido en su enorme cama y después fue a dormir, siendo que a media noche Niklaus estaría pegado a su cuerpo como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente despertó gracias al sonido del teléfono de casa que se encontraba en la mesita de noche que tenía a un costado. Sintió el suave cabello del niño contra su pecho y al peluche contra su estómago. El niño no parpadeo un poco cuando Edward se sentó con la espalda recostada en la cabecera y contestó el teléfono.

—Edward… —bostezó— Cullen.

— ¡Bastardo! —la voz de Emmett se escuchó en la otra línea. Edward frunció el ceño al ver el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Emmett?

—Dijiste que llevaríamos a los niños juntos al puto acuario en la costa. ¡No cumpliste con tu palabra!

Edward rodó los ojos echándose sobre su costado, mirando al niño a su lado.

—Necesitaba distraer a Niklaus y… en ningún momento te dije que íbamos a ir juntos, yo dije: Deberíamos llevar a los niños allí. ¡Jamás dije que juntos!

—Como sea, hoy tendré que llevar a Aaron porque estaba jodiendo con eso desde que abrió el Facebook y le salieron esas noticias en inicio. Vas a tener que prestarme tu yate.

—Tendrás que regresármelo con el tanque lleno. No le diré a Niklaus porque probablemente arme bronca. Pero no hay problema. Y ahora, deja de joder la vida de los demás y vea lucir ridículo con tu traje de buceador.

Sin esperar que el contestara —porque Emmett iba a contestar—, Edward colgó.

Y supo que los del restaurante tendrían que matar a más de sus peces cuando Emmett y Aaron acudan a ese lugar y arasen con toda la comida.

* * *

¡Al fin! ¡Un capítulo más! Amo a Edward de papi, es tan hermoso... No he podido subir capítulos como esperaba porque estuve trabajando en mis vacaciones de niñera y bueno, no he tenido nada de tiempo. Sin embargo, ayer en la noche lo terminé. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a: **Daniela Cullen Hale, torposoplo12 , MONIELITA CULLEN, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov , galadrielcullen, Litha McGuiness , solecitopucheta, Gabs Frape, karoSwan, EmDreams Hunter, Gretchen CullenMasen, ruthypotter, stewpattz, .Cullen, . .Night, Karlie7, yolabertay, TataXOXO, isa82, MaBel95, Nadiia16, Manligrez, Annaniicolle, maferpattz, FerHdePattinson , marcelw, Dariana Cullen, corimarcautela , lokaxty, ginnypottermaisen , liduvina , Fran Cullen Masen, Marie Sellory. **

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/170869393079182/

¿Reviews?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Summary:**

"Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE.**

**.**

Bella miró una vez más los papeles que estaban en su escritorio. Todo el lugar estaba bastante organizado para tener el empleo que tenía. Sinceramente, ella era una persona bastante ordenada en busca de una buena apariencia siempre. Pocos agentes y publicistas tenían un despacho tan impecable como Isabella. Sin embargo, mientras ella miraba aquellos pedazos de papel en su escritorio, se decía a sí misma que tenía que terminar pronto con todo eso antes de volverse loca.

Una cosa era se agente personal de Edward y administrar todo lo que él hacía, para así, tener a cambio mucho dinero y éxito en lo que a su imagen personal se refería, dejando a un lado el ámbito de futbolista… Pero ahora también era su publicista, y no sólo de él, sino también del pequeño. No es como si le molestara todo eso, pero era peso extra y ella realmente no estaba claramente acostumbrada a tanto ajetreo, principalmente porque éste era su primer trabajo.

Antes de poder volver a leer el contrato de Niklaus, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe, sin llamar ni nada, y cuando alzó la vista hacia allí se encontró con los dos hombres que habían ocupado su cabeza los últimos días. Allí estaban Edward y Niklaus luciendo unas sonrisas bastantes grandes que parecían inocentes, sin embargo, Bella sabía que ellos dos habían llegado a su despacho con el propósito de ir a molestarle. No es como si a ella eso le fuera mal, sino todo lo contrario, desde la noche en que había decidido salir de la fiesta de Niklaus, Bella se envolvió en trabajo y más trabajo. Ella tenía el propósito de arreglar un poco su departamento, por supuesto, pero eso se había quedado olvidado cuando llegaron todos los informes de contratos y cuando comenzó a hacer la agenda de Edward durante todo el verano.

Miró como Edward iba directamente a una de las dos sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio y tomaba asiento con mucha confianza, sin ser invitado a hacerlo. Niklaus, por su parte, caminó hacia donde estaba ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola, chicos, que alegría verlos por aquí… Aunque no recuerdo haberles invitado —saludó ella con un poco de humor y recorrió su silla hacia atrás para poder recibir el abrazo de Niklaus—. Jesús, cariño, ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Acaso dormiste debajo del sol?

El rostro entero de Niklaus estaba completamente rojo, lo único que resaltaba de ellos eran sus enormes ojos azules enmarcados por esas grandes y espesas pestañas tan largas que eran envidia de Bella. Su rostro le ardía un poco y había molestado a Edward durante la noche pero no era algo que no hubiera soportado antes. Lo que sí odiaba era usar la crema cuando su piel quemada comenzaba a desprenderse.

—Fui con mi papá a la costa, a un acuario, ¡Bella! ¡No lo vas a creer! —Dijo con bastante entusiasmo y Bella abrió los ojos engrande gracias a su humor—. Toqué un enorme tiburón y no me mordió. Papá también lo hizo. ¡Y me subí encima de una tortuga bastante grande! ¡Asombroso! —el niño mordió su labio después de haber dicho eso. Ya se encontraba en el regazo de Bella, con la espalda recta y la mirada en ella—. ¡Le di de comer a delfines! ¡Y fui encima de ellos! Asombroso, ¿cierto?

Bella parpadeó un poco sorprendida por tantas palabras juntas y dichas rápidamente.

—Woah… eso sí que es bastante asombroso, Nik. ¿Te gustan mucho los animales acuáticos? No lo sabía.

— ¡Sí! ¡Me gustan mucho los animales! Por eso tengo a Jake, mi perro, es el mejor de todo el mundo.

—No lo dudo —dijo ella aun sonriendo—. Pero yo no podría soportar todo el rostro rojo como tú, ¿no arde o algo?

Niklaus se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo un poquito, pero soy un hombre y me aguanto todo, como papá.

Finalmente, Bella apartó la vista de Niklaus para fijarla en el enorme y hermoso hombre que tenía frente a ella con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha.

—No creo que aguante muchas cosas —dijo tan sólo para molestarle—. Hola, señor Cullen, de haber sabido que vendrían me hubiera preparado.

Él le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

—Esto es a lo que yo llamo, "Una visita sorpresa".

Bella chasqueó la lengua en forma de respuesta.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —frotó su delicada mano en la espalda del niño sonriéndole.

—En realidad, llegamos hace poco…

— ¡Dos horas! —interrumpió Klaus.

—Y no había nada que hacer en esa enorme casa por ahora así que…

— ¡Decidimos visitarte! —volvió a interrumpir el niño con una sonrisa.

Bella los miró por un rato más. Extrañamente, ellos dos eran como dos gotas de agua. Sus gestos eran los mismos y esa sonrisa torcida era su perdición.

—De acuerdo, entonces… ¿vinieron a contarme como les fue en su visita al acuario? Porque tengo un montón de trabajo y…

Edward se enderezó en su lugar.

—No, no, nada de eso. El trabajo puede esperar, ¿cierto? ¿Desde cuándo has trabajado?

— ¿Vas a cuestionarme ahora? —Niklaus se recargó en el pecho de Bella y miró a su padre.

—No, sólo quiero saberlo —le dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.

—Desde el domingo en la mañana comencé, ya casi está librado todo y…

— ¿Has tenido tiempo de arreglar tu departamento?

—No, peor ya tendré tiempo despu…

— ¡No se diga más! —Exclamó Edward—. Has llevado mucho trabajo por ahora, Bella, así que Niklaus y yo hemos venido a quitarte un poco de trabajo. Te acompañaremos a tu departamento _de nuevo _y así podrás terminar con eso de una buena vez. No puedes negarte, ¿cierto, Klaus?

— ¡Cierto!

Bella miró con cierta confusión y el ceño fruncido a Edward. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo este hombre al auto invitarse a su departamento? Su amistad era buena, por supuesto, pero ella sabía que había algo más en el medio y eso probablemente era más malo que bueno. Tomó una gran respiración y miró a Niklaus, éste tenía una sonrisa convencedora. Él no era un niño que convencía con uno de esos pucheros absurdos, no, él era una niño que simplemente agitando un par de veces su pestañas ya estaba hecho. Él niño la miró con casi toda la diversión posible en sus enormes y preciosos ojos azules.

—Vamos, Bella. Estamos aburridos y dice mi tía Alice que yo tengo un buen sentido para decorar habitaciones.

Edward resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Colocar tus manos en la pared llenas de pintura no es una gran decoración — le dijo a su hijo sólo para molestarle. Se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta dejándola abierta para ellos.

— ¡Sí lo es! Tía Alice lo dijo así que es cierto.

—Eres el sobrino favorito de Alice, claro que te dirá eso.

Niklaus y Bella ya estaban avanzando hacia Edward, sin que Bella hubiera dicho si aceptaba o no, ella simplemente movía sus piernas y dejaba el papeleo en la oficina casi en contra de su voluntad. Jamás, desde que se había dedicado por completo al trabajo, había dejado algo sin concluir.

— ¡Silencio! —exclamó Niklaus hacia su padre, después se volteó rápidamente a Bella—. Te va a encantar como trabajamos, Bella, enserio.

Bella se sonrojó un poco mientras tomaba la mano que el niño le tendía y salía por el enorme pasillo hacia el enorme ascensor que había allí para poder salir del edificio con un montón de miradas sobre ella. Se miraba rara rodeada de esos dos hombres tan atractivos a pesar de la diferencia de edad y ella sabía que los rumores comenzarían en cuando una cámara los captara juntos. Nada bueno sería para ninguno de los tres, ella lo sabía. Afuera llovía, era extraño como en Los Angeles, en ese preciso momento estaba el sol a más no poder y aquí, en Londres, estaba completamente nublado y con lluvia.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que aun tienes que preparar en tu apartamento, Bella? —comentó Edward con cierta voz casual al momento en el que presionaba el botón de la primera planta— Porque nosotros podemos hacer de todo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No creo que puedan hacer mucho ustedes, señores —apuntó, sabiendo que Niklaus tenía la mirada sobre ella. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo explicó: — Aun debo pintarlo, sus paredes están bastante descuidadas y eso me pone de nervios. No tiene casi ni un mueble, así que prácticamente duermo en un colchón inflable con el montón de trabajo esparcido por todas partes.

Edward la miró horrorizado, ¿dormir sin su enorme cama gigante? ¡Una cama de hotel era mucho mejor! Su mente le recordó que Bella ahora se encargaba de su carrera y la próxima carrera de su hijo, algo que por cierto, no habían hablado exactamente de cómo iba a ser. Bella tenia veintitrés años, era joven y unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos que decía que no la estaba pasando bien, ¿hizo mal en colocarle tanto trabajo? Tal vez debería pensar muy bien en contratar una representante para Niklaus, pero primero tendría que consultárselo a ella.

— ¿Estás hablando de que duermes en un enorme apartamento frio?

—Bueno, no, no es tan frio. La calefacción es excelente y mi cafetera siempre me es fiel —dijo con una brillante sonrisa rosa en su rostro—. No es para tanto, planeaba arreglarlo este fin de semana.

—Es mucho un fin de semana —apuntó Edward de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero paso más tiempo en la oficina que en mi departamento así que no lo noto mucho —se encogió en sus delgados hombros y le dedicó otra sonrisa brillante—. Iba a ver la pintura el día de mañana ya que aligerara un poco el papeleo, pero ya que me han sacado de allí… —bajó la mirada al niño de cabellos dorados—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a escogerla?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó sonriente y mirando a su padre de vez en cuando—. ¿Podemos papá? —Los ojos azules volvieron a los de color chocolate en un milisegundo con bastante adoración—. Podemos escoger un color rojo chillante, y amarillo canario… y azul cielo.

El rostro de Bella palideció.

—Enano, no creo que a Bella le guste eso —dijo su padre abriendo la puerta del auto para ellos de manera apresurada para que la lluvia no le mojara los calzoncillos—. Dejaremos que ella nos de opciones y nosotros le ayudaremos, ¿está bien?

El niño asintió con pesar mientras se acomodaba en su asiento trasero. Miró con atención como su padre abría la puerta delantera a Bella con una tímida sonrisa en su cara. Bella tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas un poco extraño. Niklaus entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué ellos dos actuaban de manera rara y tímida? A su padre nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, ¡ni siquiera con mujeres que eran modelos! Porque Niklaus, Niklaus claro que veía a su padre salir con algunas modelos, pero ellas no pasaban de la semana. Bella era diferente, lo sabía, eso estaba bastante claro, pero… ¿y si a su padre no le gustaba ya después de un tiempo? Bella era una bonita mujer, era bastante agradable y se sonrojaba mucho. ¡Además, le había comprado la colección de comics de Iron Man para su cumpleaños! Bella era genial, y muy, muy bonita.

— ¿Niklaus?

El niño rubio agitó la cabeza sacándose de su ensoñación y miró en dirección a su padre con una ceja alzada. Estaba comenzando a tener una media sonrisa en la cara igual a su padre y Bella lo notaba por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Qué? —respondió con simpatía, dándole una rápida mirada a Bella. ¿Su mamá estaría de acuerdo en que Bella pasara mucho tiempo con él?

La mirada que le envió Bella al escucharlo responder de esa manera tampoco fue muy agradable. Pero no se lo demostró al niño sino a Edward. Se volteó hacia Niklaus con una sonrisa tierna mientras el auto seguía avanzando.

—Cariño, así no se responde. Eso no es educación —le dijo con voz amable. Los dos hombres se derritieron por dentro.

—Él sabe cómo se responde —apuntó Edward con la vista en la carretera.

—Deberías ponerlo en práctica, guapetón —le dijo Bella aun sin mirar a Edward. Un pequeño sonrojo se colocó en las mejillas de Niklaus, algo que no se podía ver completamente debido a que su bronceado era muy intenso.

—Lo haré —respondió rápidamente y le miró a los ojos—. Me gusta cuando me llamas así.

Los dos adultos rieron sin dudar al escuchar lo que el niño dijo. Bella ya no tenía el sonrojo en las mejillas pero sin duda aquello le había causado mucha gracia. Edward no podía creer hasta donde había llegado su hijo para hacer conocer sus pensamientos. Pero él siempre había sido así de directo.

—Está bien, seguiré llamándote de esa manera.

.

— ¡Vamos, papá! ¡Sube! ¡Sube! —la voz de Niklaus resonaba por todo el pasillo y escaleras. Estaba mirando a Edward cargar con dos cubetas enormes de pintura beige, y aparte dos bolsas llenas de brochas, una en cada mano. Esas escaleras no estaban pareciendo querer terminar nunca—. ¡Sube!

—Eso intento, Niklaus —gimió Edward a la mitad de las escaleras. Ahora entendía como Bella podría ponerse en forma subiendo y bajando las escaleras. Él tenía bastante condición, sí, pero eso se salía de lo normal, la última vez que había estado en el apartamento de Bella ni siquiera se había adentrado a la puerta principal.

La castaña miró a Edward con el labio entre sus dientes. Ya había pedido ayudarle cuatro veces y se había negado. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza a sus costados mirando los músculos de Edward tensarse cuando hacia fuerza. También era algo bastante digno de ver, los músculos de sus brazos estaban bastante bien tonificados al igual que todo su cuerpo. Gracias a que llevaba una camiseta podía ver pequeña parte de un tatuaje en su brazo derecho. ¿Él tenía tatuajes? Joder, se lamentaba no haberlo sabido antes porque se veía completamente caliente. Ella se sonrojó mientras seguía mirando a Edward subir las escaleras hasta llegar junto a Niklaus.

Media hora después, Niklaus se encontraba con un traje térmico sobre él. Edward sabía de sobra que Niklaus aprovecharía cualquier ventaja para poder llenarse de pintura, del color que sea. También tenía sobre los ojos unas gafas protectoras. Bella encontraba eso divertido, pero sin duda Edward se preocupaba de alguna alergia que pudiera tener la piel de su hijo al contacto de la pintura. A nadie le gustaría una visita al hospital.

El piso estaba cubierto por una lona gigante de color blanco también, cuidando de que el piso de madera no se ensuciara con la pintura. Edward estaba increíblemente armado con una brocha de pintura y una cubeta de ésta a su lado. Ya había hecho la mezcla como le habían dicho en Home Depot y estaba listo para poder pintar las feas paredes del departamento de Bella. Él tenía que aceptar que era un lugar bastante bonito, al menos para una persona, pero no era un lugar para vivir eternamente y lo sabía, sin embargo, mantuvo sus comentarios para sí. Definitivamente, esas paredes no se pintarían todas en un día. Al menos tendría un día para pintar cada habitación, eso, si no se distraía mucho con las ocurrencias que tenía Niklaus pintando cosas con sus dedos en la pared de color azul suave. Muchas veces volteaba hacia a Bella para verla privarse de la risa por los simples comentarios sarcásticos que él o Niklaus estaban diciendo todo el tiempo. Era gratificante saber que lo que decían le parecía gracioso, sobre todo porque Edward lo decía casi con ese fin. Ver a Bella riendo era bueno, a él le gustaba. Bella le gustaba, mucho, no del tipo de querer llevársela a la cama y follarla como loco… aunque esa definitivamente no era una mala idea para su mente pervertida, sin embargo: Nada de relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo.

—Yo opino… —comenzó a decir Niklaus— que tal vez…

—No, tu no deberías opinar nada, enano —interrumpió Edward mientras bebía un poco más del jugo de naranja que Bella había preparado para ellos. Después de cinco horas de trabajo, toda la sala principal estaba completamente pintada de blanco y ellos estaban esperando a que secara un poco más para poder limpiar allí. Sin embargo, todo estaba húmedo a su alrededor gracias a la fuerte lluvia que finalmente se había desatado. Eso no era normal, Edward lo sabía, pero suponía que eran cuestiones del clima en esas temporadas. El cielo se había casi oscurecido por completo.

—No me interrumpas —acusó el niño con el ceño fruncido. Su cuerpo se revolvió intentando quitarse el térmico que aún tenía encima. Estaban en Londres y era verano, las temperaturas no era como en LA, pero el cuerpo de Niklaus no estaba acostumbrado a estar completamente cubierto así que, claramente, el traje se pegaba a su piel por el sudor que estaba proporcionando, a pesar del frio y el viento que había afuera—. Yo sólo decía que tal vez es buena idea acompañar a Bella por sus muebles, ¿no? ¡Podemos ir mañana!

Bella llegó y se sentó a su lado, justo en medio de la habitación donde la lona ya había sido removida y se encontraban sobre varios cojines. Con ella llevaba más jugo de naranja y varios sándwiches en una bandeja. Niklaus se lanzó rápidamente por uno.

—No podemos mañana, cariño. Ustedes tienen que organizarse en su casa porque el miércoles vamos a Los Angeles de nuevo para tu sesión de fotos, no sé exactamente si ese bronceado que te cargas perjudique —dijo con tono de voz vacilante y miró a Edward con cierta preocupación—. Tal vez debiste haberlo cuidado un poco más del sol.

Él arrugó la nariz también.

—Olvidé el bloqueador solar y era imposible no broncearnos —Se miró los brazos que también estaban completamente bronceados… probablemente sus nalgas eran la parte más blanca que él tenía—. No pensé mucho cuando estuvimos allá. Pero no creo que sea un problema, ya sabes, modelará ropa de verano y trajes de baño, ¿ese no es un buen toque? Creo que es mejor a que lo rocíen con esa cosa que te hace ver naranja.

—Se llama bronceado artificial —corrigió Bella aun con la mirada sobre Niklaus. Él ya habita terminado con un sándwich pero el traje seguía molestándole— ¿quieres que te ayude con eso, Nik? —preguntó amablemente y sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie para colocase a su lado.

Observar a Bella haciendo cosas que probablemente tendría que hacer una madre era algo que a Edward le dolía. Klaus nunca se quejaba de no tener una mamá junto a él, porque él la tenía. Edward era suficiente para el niño, o al menos eso era lo que el pequeño decía cuando el tema salía a la luz. ¿Klaus de verdad necesitaba algo como eso? Se concentró otra vez en la imagen que tenía frente a él. Niklaus se estaba sosteniendo de Bella para poder deshacerse por completo del traje dejándolo sólo en calzoncillos. El niño rápidamente tomó la mano de Bella y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, arrasándola con él.

— ¡Tal vez podemos viajar mañana los tres a Los Angeles! —exclamó tomando otro sándwich.

— ¿Y qué haremos en Los Angeles el día de mañana?

—Podemos jugar en la playa, amo ir a la playa, y también podemos llevar a Bella con nosotros, ella es muy bonita, nadie tendrá a alguien muy bonita en la playa como nosotros —la sonrisa que se cargaba en el rostro daba a entender que se sentía muy orgullosos de lo que había dicho.

Bella bajó la mirada por la vergüenza. Gracias al cielo, Edward habló—:

—No podemos, enano, tenemos que terminar de acomodar algunas pertenencias en la casa el día de mañana y después ir a Los Angeles, mañana tengo una junta también con Bella. Así que tendremos que esperar.

—Estoy segura que el clima allá es mucho mejor que aquí —murmuró Bella mirando por la ventana que estaba en medio de la pared.

Justo en ese momento, débilmente, sonó el celular de Edward; el ruido de la lluvia amortiguaba el tono del aparato. Edward se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolsillo y contestó al ver el nombre de su amigo en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jasper?

—Edward —el aludido frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz desesperado de su amigo—. Aún estoy en Ealing con mi agente, y no me dejan salir por la tormenta que está aquí. Se supone que debí ir por Cara a su clase de ballet hace más de media hora. ¿Puedes…?

— ¿Ir por ella? No hay ningún problema —se apresuró a decir Edward. También podía encontrarse en la misma situación con Niklaus. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo con la mirada atenta de Bella y Niklaus sobre él.

—Muchas gracias —Jasper sonó aliviado una vez que escuchó a su amigo—. No tengo ni idea de cuando saldré de aquí, tengo suerte de tener señal ahora mismo.

—Está bien, Jasper, tan sólo dame la dirección y voy por ella en unos momentos. No tienes de que preocuparte —Niklaus lo estaba mirando con bastante interés, Edward miró en dirección a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaría empapado sólo por ir al auto. Apagó el celular y lo metió en su bolsillo, esperando que no se inundara allí dentro una vez que saliera a la lluvia—. Bella… ¿puedo dejar a Niklaus contigo durante un tiempo? Es Cara, la hija de Jasper, tuvo su clase de ballet esta tarde y Jasper está casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Me ha pedido que fuera por ella y no creo que sea conveniente llevar a Klaus conmigo.

Bella sintió algo en el pecho al saber que Cara estaba sola, con personas que apenas conocía y sin nadie a quien abrazar cuando los truenos comenzaran. Su infancia le había traumado durante el resto de su vida. Bella también odiaba las tormentas.

—Claro, no tengo ningún problema —contestó rápidamente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Niklaus.

—Papá, yo quiero ir contigo —dijo Niklaus en tono suplicante—. Quiero que me lleves a ver a Cara, podemos venir jugando en el auto.

Pero Edward ya estaba comenzando a negar con la cabeza.

—No puedes, Klaus, te mojarías de sólo ir al auto y te vas a enfermar. No voy a llevarte conmigo, puedes quedarte con Bella y ver televisión o algo —le dirigió una mirada a la muchacha que estaba frente a él y sonrió con agradecimiento—. Enserio, Bella, muchas gracias. Intentaré no tardar demasiado y…

— ¡No! Asegúrate de tomarte el tiempo necesario, nada de prisas, Edward, no asustes a la niña maldiciendo y eso.

Niklaus bufó.

—Cara conoce muy bien a papá.

Edward le sonrió con disculpa.

—Vendré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo, Klaus? Mientras no estoy, puedes ingerir todo el azúcar que Bella te permita y que ella soporte —se agachó a besar a su hijo—. Te quiero, enano, vendré con Cara en unos minutos.

.

Pero esos minutos se habían convertido en horas. Bella estaba preocupada, gracias a la tormenta tampoco había señal telefónica. Edward llevaba fuera casi dos horas y no podía imaginar porque. En realidad, sí imaginaba algunas cosas, pero se llenaba de pánico al pensar esas posibilidades. ¿Estarían bien los dos? ¿Y la niña estaría aterrada? ¿En qué parte de la carretera se quedaron varados? Sus nervios no ayudaban mucho a Niklaus con su miedo a los truenos.

Ella había convertido su cama en un tipo de "fuerte" con un montón de sabanas sobre ellos. También había preparado mucho chocolate caliente para cuatro, realizó también unos roles de canela y Niklaus ya tenía el estómago bastante lleno, sin embargo, eso no parecía tranquilizarlo.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared y con Niklaus a su lado, lo más pegado a ella posible; los dos estaban envueltos en mantas, la lluvia sonaba fuertemente contra la ventana. La televisión estaba mostrando unos dibujos animados bastante extraños para Bella, pero ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo atención a eso.

— ¿Por qué hay truenos, Bella? —murmuró Niklaus con la cara contra el pecho de Bella, sus pequeños dedos de los pies también estaban encogidos. Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, la habitación se ilumino varias veces gracias al enorme estruendo del rayo. Niklaus tembló del miedo apretándose más a ella.

—Bueno, los truenos se hacen porque los ángeles también juegan bolos —contestó ella, frotando la espalda de Niklaus debajo de las sabanas sin tener intención de separarse de él—. ¿A ti te gusta jugar bolos? —Niklaus asintió un par de veces sin desenterrar su rostro—. Pues ellos también juegan, y este es un buen momento para ellos jugar, estoy segura de que acaban de marcar una chuza.

A Bella no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor que decirle al niño, probablemente era una respuesta ingeniosa y lo pondría a pensar durante un rato y olvidarse del miedo que tenía.

—Está bien, cariño, ¿no crees que ellos también tienen el derecho de divertirse?

Niklaus alzó la mirada hacia los ojos chocolates que lo miraba en la escasa luz de la habitación.

—Sí, pero me dan miedo… es muy fuerte el sonido.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero cuando tú juegas bolos no hay nadie que te diga que no hagas mucho ruido.

— ¿Crees que a las hormigas que viven debajo del piso donde juego bolos les de miedo como a mí? —murmuró aun un poco inseguro. Su cuerpo seguía encogido esperando algún otro trueno.

—Tal vez las hormigas bebés se asusten también, pero tú no te detienes por ellas, ¿o sí? — Él sacudió la cabeza—. Los ángeles tampoco se van a detener porque quieren divertiste, no tienes nada de qué temer, cariño

—Papá siempre me mantiene con él cuando hay tormentas —dijo de vuelta.

—Estoy segura de que tu papá siempre está contigo cuando hay tormentas, mi amor, pero ahora tu papá tuvo que ir por tu amiga, y estarán aquí en poco tempo…

Bella se quería convencer a sí misma de eso.

— ¿A ti te gusta leer? —preguntó mirando la repisa llena de casi millones de libros. Bueno, para él eran millones de libros los que se encontraban allí, ni él ni su padre tenían amor por la lectura, simplemente tenían una biblioteca para darle "estilo a la casa". _¿Quién en su sano juicio desperdiciaría tiempo leyendo? _Esas eran las palabras de su padre, por lo tanto, esas palabras se le habían clavado en la mente al pequeñito.

Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada.

— ¡Ah sí! Me encanta leer, me encanta conocer gente nueva, y conocer sus sentimientos. A veces los conozco mejor que a mi propia familia o que a mí misma. También conozco nuevos mundos en los libros; conozco la fantasía, conozco todo tipo de criaturas y hasta me traslado a otra época. Es muy interesante —Niklaus miraba fascinado a Bella por la forma en que se había expresado y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

— ¡Yo quiero leer algo, Bella!

En cuanto el niño dijo eso, Bella se puso de pie para poder tomar uno de los libros que estaban en la repisa tan rápido como pudo, una repisa que abarcaba del techo al suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres leer? Dime de qué género.

—Dijiste que podíamos ir a otros mundos, ¿no? Quiero un mundo donde haya demonios, yo sé imaginar muchas cosas de demonios.

—Entonces una historia de demonios —asintió ella con la mirada en los libros y se puso a buscar uno en la pequeña sección de fantasía que tenía ella allí. Justo cuando iba a tomar el libro perfecto, un trueno bastante fuerte se escuchó sobre ellos y en menos de tres segundos Niklaus ya se encontraba abrazado a ella con fuerza— ¿No se suponía que serías valiente?

—No, tengo miedo —murmuró contra su costado y se abrazó más.

—Tranquilo, cariño, estoy contigo y vamos a leer, ¿sí? No pasa nada.

—No me dejes, sólo hasta que termine la tormenta.

—Hasta que termine la tormenta —ella sonrió levemente y acarició sus suaves cabellos—. Vamos, hay que ir a conocer los demonios.

Durante media hora de lectura, nada pudo interrumpiros, cuando sonaba algún trueno Niklaus sólo aumentaba su presión a los brazos de Bella pero no se salía de la lectura. El niño estaba aprendiendo a leer apenas y Bella le corregía las palabras que estaban mal y le explicaba cómo se pronunciaban y su significado.

Finalmente, cuando la tormenta se calmó un poco, la puerta de Bella sonó tres veces seguidas y casi con prisa. Inmediatamente Bella se puso de pie, cuidando de no mover a Niklaus que se había quedado dormido a media lectura y estaba descansando en su regazo. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta tan rápido como pudo y justo allí se encontró con un Edward empapado y una niña preciosa de ojos grises cubierta de abrigos especialmente rosas.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Pensé lo peor —exclamó sin apartar la mirada de ellos— Pasen, rápido, pondré a calentar el chocolate —a Cara se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso y le sonrió a Bella entrando rápidamente y deshaciéndose de los abrigos.

—No es para tanto, Bella —ella le tendió una toalla a Edward y éste se comenzó a secar el cabello haciendo bastante fricción.

—Necesitas explicar que es lo que pasó —le pidió ella mientras le ayudaba a la niña a secar su cara—. Cariño, ¿tienes otra ropa en tu mochila? Ésta está empapada y vas a enfermarte.

Cuando la niña asintió, Bella le quitó la mochila de color rosa a Edward y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella. Inmediatamente le ayudó a cambiarse por una ropa más cómoda y seca. Por suerte la mochila era impermeable.

—Las calles estaban inundadas y un árbol cayó justo en la dirección que yo iba, por suerte no sucedió nada —contó Edward con voz calmada, asegurándose de que Cara estuviera bien— Intenté hablar contigo o con Jasper pero no había cobertura. Mi teléfono ha muerto también por el agua. Tuvimos que esperar en el auto y, también por suerte, tenía el tanque lleno. La pasamos bien, Cara me mantuvo en el auto cantando canciones de One Direction todo el tiempo, ¿tienes idea de lo frustrante que es eso? —Él se estremeció y las dos mujeres le miraron con diversión—. Pero míranos, estamos sanos y salvos.

—Eso, si después de esta noche, no te enfermas —ella estaba removiendo el chocolate en su olla.

— ¿Dónde está Niklaus, por cierto?

—Él está dormido, se cansó de esperarlos. Estábamos leyendo un poco.

—Niklaus leyendo… ¿es enserio? —la incredulidad en la voz de Edward hizo que Bella lo mirara mal.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de la lectura?

—No, no en realidad, es sólo que me parece un poco aburrida y creí que a Niklaus también.

—Pues estás equivocado —dijo ella con suficiencia—, porque a Niklaus le encanta leer, ya está mejorando un poco en pronunciar las palabras.

—Yo soy mejor que Niklaus para leer, Bella —dijo Cara con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro— A mí me gusta mucho leer.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa y sirvió dos tazas de chocolate.

—Eso es bueno, pequeña, ¿lo ves, Edward? Deberías aprender un poco de esta pequeña.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Tan sólo dame chocolate, mujer. Esta fue la peor bienvenida que he tenido de Londres —bufó.

Lo siguiente que los cuatro supieron es que eran casi las nueve de la noche, estaban comiendo mas bocadillos hechos por Bella y la tormenta seguía fuera del apartamento. Edward no podía negar que estaba un poco preocupado por la estadía de su amigo, ¿Dónde mierda podía estar ese hombre? Cara pareció olvidarlo por un largo rato porque ella estaba completamente fascinada con Bella. Y es que ¿Cómo no se podía amar a Bella? Niklaus parecía una lapa pegada a ella. La inocencia que Bella ponía en su voz y en su mente cuando hablaba con los niños era algo extraño, pensaba Edward, sobre todo porque sabía que Bella era todo menos inocente. Y eso se lo haya demostrado muchas veces con las miradas y las cosas que le decía a él.

— ¡Papá! —Llamó Niklaus desde su lugar—. ¿Podemos llevar a Cara con nosotros a Los Angeles mañana? Apuesto a que ella no quiere pasar sus días bajo la lluvia.

—En realidad, Nik, estoy bajo un techo, no bajo la lluvia —apuntó la niña con la espalda recta, una postura bastante firme.

—Como sea, el techo está debajo de la lluvia.

Cara rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿papá? ¿Podemos?

—No creo que Jasper deje que nos llevemos a Cara tan lejos, además, no sé qué asuntos pueda tener ella en la semana.

—No tengo ninguno, Edward —dijo la niña mirándolo de manera suplicante— Tan sólo estoy con Marissa y ella algunas veces es un poco aburrida.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Marissa! ¿Dónde está ella ahora mismo? ¿Por qué no estaba contigo en la clase de ballet? ¿No debería ella cuidarte mientras estás allí?

La niña agitó la cabeza, haciendo que las dos coletas que Bella le había hecho se rebotaran.

—Papá fue a dejarme cuando inicié ballet y le dijo a Marissa que se quedara a preparar la comida… pero creo que ahora es cena, ¿no? No creo comer algo porque mi panza está llena.

Niklaus alzo la mano y Cara la chocó con él, dándose a entender que los dos se encontraban de la misma manera. Bella sonrió al ver esa imagen.

—Olvida a Marissa, ella no me gusta —los ojos de Niklaus estaban clavados en su padre y ahora su mano se encontraba entrelazada con la de Cara—. A Cara le gusta Bella, y a Bella le gusta Cara y a nosotros nos gustan ellas dos —las mujeres se sonrojaron fuertemente al escuchar eso—. ¿No podemos ir los cuatro a Los Angeles?

Edward miró los tres rostros que tenía frente a él, meditando las cosas. ¿Cómo sería eso? Era un viaje por Niklaus, Edward siempre tenía que acompañar a Niklaus, y donde fuera que vaya Edward iba Niklaus. Bella era la encargada de la pequeñísima carrera que tenía ahora Niklaus. Ellos iban a pasar un buen rato juntos. Y Cara, que parecía bastante encantada con Bella. La niña también le tenía un gran cariño a Edward desde que tenía uso de razón, casi lo trataba como su segundo papá y eso a Edward no le molestaba, al contrario, gracias a ella su hijo tenía un amigo de su edad y que le entendía, con travesuras y todo.

—Tengo que hablarlo con Jasper, Klaus, pero no que diga que no —le sonrió a su hijo y a éste se le iluminaron los ojos sabiendo que ya lo tenía todo en el bolsillo. Si Cara persuadía a su padre, éste le diría que sí.

Cuando estaban a punto de jugar otra ronda de _Monopolis _sonó el teléfono de Bella, lanzó los dados y avanzó lo que le marcaba, después se alejó de allí para poder contestar. Edward asintió con la cabeza, mirando el reloj. Era bastante tarde ya y los niños debían estarse preparando para ir a la cama, sobre todo Cara, que su pequeña cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el costado de Edward.

— ¿Edward? —le llamó la niña en un murmuro.

— ¿Qué sucede, linda? —su dedo le apartó un rizó de su frente. La colocó en el hueco que tenía en medio de sus piernas gracias a que estaba sentado al estilo indio; la niña recargó su espalda en el pecho de Edward parpadeando.

— ¿Te gusta Bella?

Y al mismo tiempo Edward se tensó y Niklaus alzó la cabeza rápidamente con la mirada sobre su padre.

Edward recuperó el color del rostro rápidamente, intentando ignorar la mirada acusadora que su pequeño hijo de seis años le estaba enviando.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque la miras mucho rato —explicó la dulce voz de la niña—. Bella es muy bonita, y me gusta mucho, a Niklaus también le gusta mucho.

—Sí, a Niklaus le gusta mucho, nena, pero a mí no. Ella es sólo mi amiga.

—Yo no lo creo —renegó Cara frotando sus ojos. Después se inclinó hasta pegar su boca al oído del cobrizo— Yo creo que le gustas a ella también —susurró—, pero ella es tímida para decir esas cosas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es tímida?

—Soy una chica, ¿recuerdas? Yo sé muchas cosas —dijo de manera satisfactoria y después le lanzó una mirada a Klaus con una sonrisa—. Además, no puedo dejar que Bella me quite a Niklaus.

Edward rodó los ojos y Niklaus sonrió en grande.

—Eso no va a pasar, Cara —le aseguró el pequeño guiñándole un ojo.

Antes de que aluno de los tres pudiera decir otra cosa Bella entró a la habitación, mirando el teléfono un poco desconfiada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —el ceño fruncido de Edward había aumentado al verla—. ¿Hay algo malo?

Bella agitó la cabeza, pensando en la persa que le había llamado hace unos momentos. Genial, adiós a la noche de relajación que ella tenía planeada. Sin embargo ella sabía que no podía mostrar su desacuerdo a esas tres personas que estaban allí, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—No, todo está bastante bien, es sólo que una amiga vendrá a quedarse por unas noches al departamento y yo no tengo mobiliario para ella —suspiró—. Pero creo que será como cuando hacíamos fuertes o algo así —bromeó con una sonrisa en el rostro, después su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Cara dormitando en el regazo de Edward. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuan tarde era para los niños—. ¡Dios mío! Edward, es bastante tarde.

Él arrugó la nariz ante el recordatorio, la verdad era que no se quería mover de allí, sin embargo, Cara y su pequeño hijo ya debían dormir.

—Lo sé, será mejor que me vaya ahora antes de que la tormenta empeore —se puso de pie con Cara en sus brazos, le acomodo sus cabellos y se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda, tanto como se pudiera—. Niklaus, tenemos que irnos.

—Yo no me quiero ir —lloriqueó él, pero aun así se puso de pie, después de haber guardado todo el juego en la caja y de haberlo dejado en su lugar—. Quiero quedarme con Bella.

—La verás mañana.

— ¿Seguro?

—Claro, pronto tendrás tu momento frente a una cámara fotográfica, enano.

— ¡Es verdad! —exclamó sonriendo, se apresuró a darle un abrazo fuerte a Bella y ella le dio un beso en la frente.

—Estarás muy guapo mañana.

El pequeño le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo siempre.

Edward rio por lo bajo al escuchar a su hijo responderle mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Una vez allí, se apresuró a colocarle su abrigo color rosa a Cara mientras ella aún estaba un poco despierta.

—Pero que niño más ególatra —murmuró Bella lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan.

—Dicen que es igual al padre —apuntó Edward colocando una manta con coronas bordadas sobre Cara.

—Oh, bueno, entonces ahora comprendo muy bien porque el pequeño es así —le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le ponía a Niklaus su abrigo y su gorro—. Gracias por ayudarme a pintar una parte de mi apartamento.

—No es nada, Bella, aún falta un poco más, esperamos ayudarte lo más pronto posible —la sonrisa de Edward era sincera.

—Estoy segura de que será así.

Edward terminó de colocarle las mantas a Cara para asegurarse de que no se mojara una vez que salieran del edificio y tuvieran que ir hacia el auto. Por Niklaus no había problema, él ya estaba cargando con la mochila de Cara y con una bolsa llena de bocadillos. Y justo cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una mujer bastante minúscula, coqueta, vestida de manera atrevida con un sombrero y a punto de tocar la puerta con el puño a la altura de su frente.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Alice?

* * *

¡Tarán! Lo sé, es un milagro, ¿cierto? Pero, ya saben, inicio de clases, ya llevo dos semanas y no me estabilizo bien, mi mente no da mucho para el fic pero aquí está. Tambien hay mas Edward/Bella (: ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Por favor, dejen sus opiniones en un review, se los agradecería bastante (:

Gracias a: **solecitopucheta, torposoplo12, maferatts, krzypollito, Manue Peralta, MONIELITA CULLEN , Annaniicolle, Tata XOXO, Nadiia16, Gretchen CullenMasen, SalyLuna, Gabs Frape, yolabertay, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov , Sandra32321, galadrielcullen, eLeTwihard, isa28, Cullen-21-gladys, NachiCullen, paolanch95, CorimarCautela, Karlie7, Manligrez, Dariana Cullen, liduvina, gis1416, soles, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Elyy Pocoyoo, lucylucy, Mon de Cullen.  
**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/170869393079182/

¿Reviews?


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Summary:**

"Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**.**

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Edward fue removido de su lugar rápidamente por una pequeña pero fuertes manos.

— ¡Tía Alice! —gritó Niklaus bastante entusiasmado al ver a su tía frente a la puerta. Rápidamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

— ¡Niklaus! —Exclamó también ella y lo apretó contra su pequeño cuero dándole rápidos besos en sus cabellos dorados. Por suerte la pequeña Cara ya se había quedado dormida y nada podía despertarle ahora—. ¡Estás enorme! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi? Eras una pulga. ¡Estás mucho más guapo que antes!

Niklaus tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas gracias a lo emocionado que se encontraba. Los brazos de Alice ya se habían aflojado un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar respirar a su sobrino preferido de nuevo. Después, alzó la mirada hacia los adultos que estaban parados frente a ella expectantes.

— ¿Alice? —repitió Edward y ésta le rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no lo crees? ¿Qué es lo que haces en la casa de mi amiga, eh? ¿Acaso estas iniciando algún romance o algo así? Porque si es de esa manera te digo que con ella debes ir en serio, nada de cosas pasajeras, además ¿ya traes a tu hijo a conocerla? ¿Tan rápido van?

El rostro de Bella estaba como un tomate.

—Alice, Alice —la voz de Edward se apresuró a interrumpirla—. Me parece que no estás muy bien informada. Bella es mi nueva agente y publicista y ahora también de Niklaus —La enana abrió en grande los ojos y le dio un rápido vistazo al niño sonriente aun entre sus brazos—. Por casualidad nos quedamos aquí atrapados por la tormenta, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí desde tan lejos con la tormenta?

— ¡No cambias de tema! No importa como llegué aquí… ¡Agente de Niklaus! ¡De mi bebé!

Niklaus arrugó la nariz.

—No soy bebé.

—Como sea —la mano de Alice se agitó, dando el gesto de restar importancia a las cosas haciendo que Niklaus arrugara más su rostro.

Edward seguía mirándola sin comprender lo que Alice hacia allí, en el apartamento de Bella, y porque llevaba una gran maleta con ella. ¿Planeaba quedarse con Bella mucho tiempo? ¿Cuándo tiempo se conocía ella dos? ¿Era un peligro o no que estuvieran juntas?

— ¿Puedes explicarme cómo conoces a Bella y qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

— ¡Edward! —Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido al escucharle decir la mala palabra delante de un niño completamente despierto y otra totalmente dormida sobre su hombro. Alice le envió una mirada divertida a Bella.

—Pues, parece que te están tomando la medida —apuntó sin borrar la sonrisa—. En realidad, no es una larga historia pero me gustaría pasar de una vez a la estancia, aún sigo mojada y no quiero enfermarme.

—Alice, en realidad, Edward y los niños ya se iban, es su hora de dormir, puedes hablar con él después, si quieres.

—Nada de eso, yo veo a Niklaus muy bien, no es así, ¿pulga?

Niklaus la fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy ninguna pulga.

—De acuerdo, basta —Edward suspiró, colocando mejor a Cara sobre su hombro. Afuera la lluvia estaba comenzando a ser intensa de nuevo y más le valía darse prisa para poder llegar a casa y poner a los niños a salvo en una cama caliente—. Niklaus, nos vamos, despídete de Alice, la podremos ver unos días después. Bella —se volvió hacia a ella—, gracias una vez más por aceptarnos durante bastante tiempo, nos veremos mañana… si es que deja de llover.

—No creo que siga al día siguiente, sino, te llamaré y te haré saber acerca de los planes y como estará acomodada tu agenda nuevamente. Esperemos que la sesión de Nik se lleve a cabo, ese bronceado probablemente la ayude.

Alice bufó.

—Parece un camarón de esa manera.

Antes de que Niklaus se le fuera encima, Edward lo tomó del hombro, dándole una mirada de advertencia donde sabia Niklaus que su padre estaba actuando enserio.

—Tenemos que irnos. Alice, un placer volver a verte y eso —se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y caminar fuera del apartamento, directo a las escaleras—. Hasta mañana, Bella.

Cuando Edward y los niños desaparecieron bajando las escaleras, seguidos por los ojos de aquellas dos mujeres de diferentes colores pero bastantes expresivos, Alice soltó una exclamación silenciosa en dirección de su amiga.

— ¡Bella! ¡Tienes a mi primo babeando por ti! —dijo bastante emocionada, al punto en el que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa.

Bella le miró atónita.

—No… yo sólo estaba intentado ser buena persona, —ella frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado, lo suficiente, para que su amiga entrara al apartamento de una buena vez— entra ya, Alice, por favor. Estoy arrepintiéndome de haberte dejado venir a mi apartamento.

— ¡Como te atreves a decir eso! Sabes que me extrañas, hace casi un año que no nos vemos.

—Alice, el único tiempo que nos vimos fue un año, y cuando sólo te decidiste estudiar periodismo por un año en Washignton.

Alice rodó los ojos mientras entraba al apartamento arrastrando su enorme y pesada maleta con ella. Su mirada se posó en todos los lugares visibles de la estancia, poniendo ojo crítico. No podía aportar mucho debido a que no había ni un solo mueble más que mantas por todas partes, dejando claro que los niños y ella habían estado jugando en el suelo. Se recordó que su primo, Edward, el que nunca se comprometía y llevaba algo serio con una chica, también estaba allí.

—Como sea…

—Espera, —le interrumpió con los ojos como rendijas— ¿Edward es tu primo?

—Sí, Bella, ¿no escuchaste como me llamó Niklaus cuando me vio? Claro que probablemente has estado atónita por mi llegada, yo lo sé, me veo estupenda, ¿cierto? —sonrió en grande.

—Yo… no lo sabía, Edward nunca lo mencionó —frunció el ceño escuchando las palabras que había dicho—. No claro que no lo mencionó, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

— ¡A ti te gusta Edward!

—A mí no me gusta nadie, Alice, supéralo, creí que me había librado de que intentaras emparejarme con cualquier cosa que tuviera pene.

—Pues eso no pasará más, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estaré aquí contigo o cuánto tiempo estaré buscando algún apartamento cerca de aquí.

—O no sabes cuánto tiempo pasarás en Londres… ¿has visitado a tus padres?

Alice bufó y se dejó caer en una silla portátil con gesto despreocupado, deshaciéndose de toda la ropa que sobraba; sombrero, bufanda, botas y guantes. A Alice por supuesto que se le había pasado por la mente pasar a visitar a sus padres, pero ella decía que conforme fuera viajando ya se acercaría a Los Angeles. Eso funcionaba para ella pero la verdad es que ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin saber nada de ellos, ¿Cómo se encontraba su madre y su padre? ¿estarían bien de salud y de economía? Edward se lo haría saber si lo veía el día de mañana.

—No, todavía no, ¿pero sabes quién puede dar respuesta sobre ellos?

Bella miró a Alice haciendo una ligera mueca.

— ¿Edward?

— ¡Exacto! Así que cuando lo veas mañana, junto con mi precioso y guapo sobrino, yo también estaré allí. ¡Quiero verlo posar frente a las cámaras profesionalmente! Él es bastante bueno con todo eso, ¿sabías que su madre, cuando tenía cuatro años, le hizo una sesión de fotos para una revista de ropa de niños? Era algo así como Hippie, ella también lo utilizó para promoción de ropa. Tengo algunas fotos por aquí…

—Alice, no creo que…

— ¡Silencio! —exclamó, sacando su teléfono celular. ¡Jesús! Pensó Bella, esas cosas touch se hacían cada vez más grandes con cada nuevo modelo.

— ¿Tienes una carpeta llamada: _El camarón_? —Bella frunció aún más su ceño al ver el nombre de la carpeta, en ella salía, como primera foto, la cara de Niklaus completamente cubierta de pintura roja y con un traje de camarón exactamente—. No sé cómo llamar a esto.

—Amor de tía, se llama.

—Como sea.

— ¡Mira! Esta es la primera —dijo mostrando una foto donde salía una mujer bastante hermosa y de buen cuerpo, ella estaba enfundada en un vestido color naranja, frente a ella estaba un bebé rubio y de ojos azules—. Para ese entonces Edward y Chelsea seguían juntos, ya sabes por el niño, parecía que realmente se querían y Edward no puso objeción a nada de lo que ella quería hacer con el niño para ese entonces —la voz de Alice era casi un susurro pero Bella no se atrevió a preguntar por qué—. Esta es cuando ya casi comenzaban los conflictos entre ellos. Edward no quería eso, por supuesto, había dicho que su hijo no iba a ser víctima de los fotógrafos profesionales tan pequeño —en la imagen se mostraba la misma mujer con un vestido rojo, en un salón bastante sofisticado, junto a ella estaba un niño casi a medio vestir—. Eso fue para un perfume. Y esta es la última que tuvo. En esta ella no salió porque era una marca de ropa para niños, no muy reconocida, pero sólo lo hizo para tener acceso a una compañía de modelos, el dueño se lo pidió —Y finalmente, en la pantalla apareció un niño de cabellos rubios, bronceado y de unos cuatro años de edad. Bella pensó que Niklaus sería un buen modelo si seguía de esa manera—. Para ese entonces Edward y Chelsea ya no estaban juntos…

— ¿Y cómo fue que ocurrió esto?

—Edward siempre deja que Chelsea lo vea algunas veces, no es como si se lo pudiera evitar, es su madre y Niklaus a veces le busca. Cuando Edward se enteró se puso como loco, ¡se enteró mirando una revista! Elizabeth se la mostró en cuanto la compró. Bastante conflicto en realidad.

Bella le miró con una mueca de desagrado, después bajó la mirada hacia el niño que estaba sonriente otra vez, mirando a un perro saltar de una lado a otro, parecía que estaban en un jardín.

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabes todo esto si nunca estás con ellos?

—Rosalie me lo cuenta todo, ella se entera porque lo presencia, es entretenido. Por cierto, no le digas a Edward que tengo esas fotos de Klaus, se pondrá de enojón, no le gusta nada de eso.

—No le diré nada —aseguró la castaña asintiendo un par de veces—. Niklaus me agrada, es un niño bastante hermoso, ególatra, pero hermoso, de verdad.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron.

—Lo sé, tengo el mejor sobrino de mundo, y es Niklaus —ella hizo un gesto con la mano—. También está Aaron pero no me agrada bastante ¿sabes? Es un poco amargado y si Niklaus es "presumido" Aaron es peor.

Bella hizo una mueca, con la mirada aun en las fotos, después bloqueó el aparato y se lo regresó.

—Pues gracias por mostrarme eso, supongo.

—No hay problema… Tal vez deberíamos acostarnos o algo así, te notas muy cansada, le diré a Edward que no te deje tanto trabajo.

—No es como si él me dijera todo lo que tengo que hacer, es al revés.

—Eso es interesante.

Bella rodó los ojos, poniéndose de pie y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

—Nada va a pasar entre nosotros, Alice, supéralo.

.

El cuerpo de Edward se movía de lado a lado levemente encima de la cama. Unas manos muy pequeñas, sonrosadas y frías eran quien lo empujaba, intentando despertarlo. Edward arrugó la nariz cuando finalmente despertó pero sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados esperando a que su hijo, por algún extraño milagro, entendiera y se largara de allí para que le dejara dormir un poco más. Sin embargo eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años.

— ¿Qué quieres, enano? —murmuró con la boca sobre la almohada dando por hecho de que su hijo le había escuchado.

—Tengo hambre, papi, ¿puedes despertarte?

Al no tener respuesta, el pequeño escaló en la cama y se puso sobre el cuerpo de su padre esperando que de alguna manera, éste finalmente se despertara. Acercó su pequeña y sonrosada boca al oído de su papá.

— ¿papi? Son las nueve, mi panza gruñe y las galletas de Jake saben feas.

El cuerpo de Edward se estremeció por la risa y de inmediato Niklaus se comenzó a mover sobre él.

— ¡Pa! No te voy a dar de mi comida si no despiertas.

—Campeón, tú no sabes cocinar —Edward se dio la vuelta, tomando a su hijo por los hombros y colocándolo sobre su abdomen con cuidado. Algunas veces, sólo algunas veces, la manera en que Edward miraba a su hijo era como si esperaba que con cualquier toque se rompiera. Se le miraba tan frágil con tan sólo un pijama de Mickey mouse color rojo. Se le veía tan vulnerable. ¿Qué es lo que haría Edward sin su pequeño? No se imaginaba aceptando que ese niño de cabellos dorados no estuviera en su vida. A veces Edward sólo quería estrecharlo contra él y decirle que nada le iba a pasar porque tenía a su padre con él.

— ¡Tú tampoco!

—Pero yo sí puedo acercarme a la cocina y puedo encender la estufa, no habrá problema si yo me quemo.

—Sí habrá problema si te quemas. Bella probablemente se enoje contigo porque arruinarás tu imagen y no podrás hacer esos comerciales "sexis", como dice mi profesora.

— ¿Tú profesora dice que soy sexi?

—Sí, mucho.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu profesora?

Niklaus entrecerró los ojos.

—No te diré.

Edward bufó.

—Arruinas la diversión, enano.

—No dejaré que te beses con mi profesora.

— ¿Es bonita y sexi?

Niklaus pereció pensarse eso por unos momentos y Edward ya tenía una sonrisa llena de diversión. Su humor ahora era buenísimo, le habían despertado bastante pronto, pero con buen humor.

—No, no es bonita y sexi.

— ¿Cómo es?

—No debe interesarte, papá. ¡Dame de comer!

—Dime como es tu profesora y te hago de comer.

—Está gorda, pero tiene cara bonita y sus ojos son bonitos.

— ¿Entonces puedo besarme con ella?

— ¡No! —gritó Niklaus frustrado.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Quiero comer!

Edward bufó al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos, de una manera que sólo debería considerarse para un adolescente sin preocupaciones, y después se puso de pie de manera rápida, con su pequeño hijo de seis años sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que no se cayera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de comer, niño travieso?

Niklaus rio pero su risa era amortiguada por la ancha espalda de Edward.

—Quiero comer huevos revuelos con jamón, mucho, mucho, mucho jamón.

— ¿Crees que eso es una comida sana para comer a primera hora? ¿Sabes lo que nos espera esta tarde?

—No.

—Yo tampoco tengo ni idea, tendremos que esperar a que Bella diga algo —Edward suspiró, colocando a su hijo sobre la barra de desayunos y le dio un rápido beso en la frente, causando la sonrisa del niño—. Estaba pensando en algo…

—Oh, oh…

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron ante la desconfianza falsa que su hijo le había proporcionado, luchó para contener una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te parece practicar el futbol de lleno? Quiero decir, que ese sea el único deporte que practiques. Puedes negarte, por supuesto, tan sólo te lo estoy proponiendo, pero está en la edad de comenzar a practicar.

Esa idea le venía rodando a Edward en la cabeza desde que avisaron que tenía que volver a Inglaterra. Pensó en todas las veces que Edward había llevado a su hijo al parque, a un partido de futbol y a esas cosas. De alguna manera, a Chelsea le gustaba el hecho de ser una "mamá guapa, joven y con un pequeño hijo jugador de futbol", así que desde que había aprendido a caminar, Chelsea le había llevado a pequeños entrenamientos. No se sabía exactamente si el talento que tenía el niño era hereditario o por las practicas a temprana edad.

— ¿Y practicar natación los sábados? —aventuró el niño con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Claro que quería ser como su papá. Niklaus sabía que su papá había entrenado desde pequeño y él quería hacerlo como él.

— ¿Quieres practicar natación los sábados?

— ¿O piano?

— ¡¿Piano?! —si la incredulidad de Edward tuviera un límite, esta vez ya lo había superado.

—Sí, tú sabes tocar el piano, ¿no? —Alzó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió, marcando sus hoyuelos—. Yo quiero tocarlo también y hacer música, mucha música.

—Bueno, campeón, yo puedo enseñarte a tocar el piano, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

—Sí tienes —interrumpió—. Cuando yo entre al colegio tú no estarás conmigo durante mucho rato, como hace poco, pondrás a una niñera fea a cuidarme.

—No te gusta que me aleje de ti, ¿cierto?

—No, eres mi papá, no te quiero lejos como mamá —murmuró inclinándose hacia a él y enterrando su pequeño y sonrojado rostro en el pecho de su padre—. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, papá.

Edward suspiró, sintiendo como su corazón se contraía. Llámenlo marica, pero eso era lo que sentía un padre ante esas palabras. Estrechó a su hijo con sus brazos una vez más.

—Está bien, enano, intentaré pasar más tiempo contigo, ¿sí?

Edward estaba pensándose muy bien lo que estaba casi prometiendo ahora. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la temporada comenzara de nuevo así como los viajes express? Edward definitivamente no podía llevarse a Niklaus con él porque interrumpiría sus estudios, algo que no era adecuado para un niño de seis años. Un niño bastante listo. Ya empezaría a buscar niñera antes de que las vacaciones terminaran, no sabía cómo era que Niklaus iba a apañárselas para deshacerse de todas esas.

—Sí —concordó el pequeñín—. Pero ahora quiero comer.

—Ya entendí, ahora sólo me falt…

Edward se vio interrumpido por el fuerte sonido del teléfono resonando por toda la casa. Se dijo que era una casa bastante grande para tan solo ser dos personas y el perro, que aun yacía afuera rascando la puerta corrediza. Habría marcas de pezuñas en poco tiempo que no se verían nada atractivas.

— ¿Quieres contestar? Seguro que es Jasper.

Miró como su hijo saltaba de la barra de desayuno hacia la cocina a una velocidad bastante rápida. Cuando Niklaus llegó al teléfono y presiono la pequeña tecla verde carraspeó su garganta, esperando la voz del tío Jasper.

— ¡Hola! —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola, guapetón, buenos días.

— ¡Bella! —La sonrisa se hizo aún más grande junto con un sonrojo en sus regordetas mejillas— ¡Buenos días!

—No parece como que te desperté con el sonido del teléfono.

—No, papá ahora está haciendo comida… —su voz bajó a un susurro—. Pero creo que más tarde me dolerá el estómago, papá nunca es bueno en la cocina.

— ¡Te escuché!

Bella y Niklaus rieron al mismo tiempo al escuchar al mayor gritarlo. Niklaus había presionado el botón de altavoz de nuevo sin darse cuenta.

—Esperemos que no tengas dolor de estómago más tarde, Nik.

—No creo, papá hace huevos con jamón —anunció, sentándose en el frio suelo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Necesito hablar con tu papi para poder decirle los planes de hoy, ¿está escuchando?

—Te escucho, Bella —anunció Edward desde la cocina. Gracias a la falta de personas y de algunos muebles, se escuchaba el eco y cualquier voz podría escucharse por casi toda la planta baja, incluso el teléfono en altavoz.

—Bien. Según el pronóstico del tiempo, alrededor de las seis de la tarde volverá la tormenta o habrá algo parecido —Niklaus miró por la ventana. No había sol como en California, no, estaba todo nublado y parecía que apenas eran las siete de la mañana de invierno en Los Angeles—. Por lo tanto, he reservado un vuelo a las tres, deberías estar allá a las dos de la tarde. Y el día de mañana podrás estar en Los Angeles muy pronto en un estudio fotográfico para ver a tu pequeño gigolo ser todo un profesional.

Niklaus sonrió en grande.

—Claro que lo soy.

Edward y Bella rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta. Después de un rato de varias ocurrencias de Niklaus en el teléfono junto a Bella, se escuchó otra voz en la habitación donde Bella se encontraban.

—Edward, dice Alice que necesita encontrarse contigo pronto… —se vio interrumpida por la voz chillona de Alice— ¿Por qué no hablas tú con él? Eso es estúpido, Alice. Seguramente el pequeño Nik quiere hablar contigo ahora y él también.

Edward arrugó la nariz; prefería escuchar a Bella que a Alice. Niklaus hizo lo mismo.

—Está bien, Bella —se apresuró a decir el cobrizo sabiendo que ella no ganaría la batalla que tenía con Alice—. Sólo que me diga el lugar y allí estaremos con Niklaus, planeábamos quedarnos a armar aun el enorme castillo que le regalaron a Niklaus en su cumpleaños.

Niklaus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no es cier…

La enorme mano de Edward voló hacia la boca de su hijo para poder cubrírsela y evitar que siguiera diciendo barbaridades. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una pequeña risa y un bufido.

—Edward Cullen, será mejor que dejes de hacer cosas para evitar verme y muevas tu trasero a buscar algo de ropa discente para poder ir a almorzar con Niklaus y conmigo. Algo me dice que a ustedes dos les falta saber cómo vestir últimamente.

— ¿Acaso has estado viendo las revistas de chismes, Alice?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no tienes derecho de decir algo, ¿comprendes? Siempre luzco bastante agradable cuando salgo de casa.

Esta vez el bufido fue de parte de Bella y la risa de Niklaus fue amortiguada por la mano de su padre.

—Como sea, te quiero allí en media hora.

— ¿En dónde?

—En Nando's.

Los ojos de Niklaus se le iluminaron.

— ¡Nando's!

Después de sacudir la cabeza una vez más en desaprobación de lo que decía Alice y Bella al otro lado de la línea, Edward se despidió de Bella rápidamente, diciéndole que la vería el día de mañana y colgó.

La tarde con Alice no resultó tan desastrosa como Edward creía que sería. El restaurante estaba lleno y no tenía ni una maldita idea de por qué si estaban entre semana, después miró a varios niños de la edad de Niklaus y recordó que las vacaciones ya llevaban rato. En el restaurante no hubo problema con ningún camarógrafo, por su puesto; ese lugar se había llenado de niñas una vez que una banda británica la colocó como su favorita. Edward fue reconocido más de cinco veces. Después de almorzar, Niklaus, Alice y Edward se dirigieron al centro comercial a cambiar el guardarropa de Alice al estilo "Londres", ella no fue la única, por supuesto, Niklaus terminó con cinco conjuntos más y Edward igual; no era como si no se lo esperara, siempre sucedía eso con Alice y no tenía objeción porque era rara la vez que miraba a su prima en persona.

Cuando el día siguiente llegó, el emocionado ni era ni siquiera Niklaus, era Edward y probablemente no quería reconocer que el motivo de su emoción era que volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y que pasarían algunas horas en el mismo avión y en un reducido espacio junto con sus ocurrencias y risas. No, no quería reconocerlo.

.

— ¿Es aquí, papá? —la voz de Niklaus era dos veces más alta de lo normal cuando la enorme camioneta se detuvo al frente de un edificio blanco y bastante elegante con unas letras elegantes también al frente. Niklaus tenía la boca abierta al verla y también su atención estaba en las personas que entraban y salían de allí con rapidez. — ¡¿Es aquí?! —volvió a exclamar.

—Sí, Niklaus, es aquí —respondió Edward de manera tranquila, tomando la camiseta de Niklaus con la mano libre mientras dirigía la camioneta a la plaza de aparcamiento para que el pequeño no saltara por la ventana—. ¿Puedes comportarte un poco, por favor?

Alice bufó en el asiento trasero.

—Gracias, Alice.

Después de eso, Niklaus se mantuvo callado pero saltando cada vez que se le daba la ocasión. Por suerte, nadie de los medios se había enterado de lo que estaba por hacer Niklaus. Edward ya había imaginado a algunos paparazzi fuera del estudio cuando llegaran. Todo estaba en orden y todo estaba despejado.

—Niklaus, parecer una mascota allí asomado —apuntó Alice tan sólo para molestarle.

¿Quién necesitaba otro niño para poder causar pelea con Niklaus si se tenía a Alice? Esa era la pregunta del millón de Edward. Simplemente se dedicó a sacudir la cabeza un par de veces y esperó la respuesta.

—Tú pareces perro allí encerrado sin poder asomar tu cabeza —dijo Niklaus poniéndose de rodillas en el asiento pegando su estómago en el respaldo para poder mirar la parte trasera—. Pero Bella no, sólo tú, Bella es bonita.

La aludida sonrió no sin antes enviarle una mirada de victoria a Alice.

—El guapetón ha hablado.

— ¡De guapetón nada! —Respondió Alice con fingida indignación—. Ya no voy a vestirte yo para esta sesión de fotos.

Edward soltó una carcajada al momento que detenía el auto en un lugar para la camioneta.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes participar en algo?

Antes de que alguno de los cuatro pudiera aportar otra cosa, se vieron rodeados por siete paparazzi fuera de la camioneta. Edward se recordó que había dicho cosas muy rápido para sí mismo. No debería comenzar a pensar ese tipo de cosas en las próximas ocasiones.

—Oh, oh —musitó Niklaus con la mirada en uno de ellos—. Las pirañas atacan de nuevo.

—Mierda —musitaron los tres adultos al mismo tiempo.

—Niklaus, ven aquí, enano, haremos esto rápido —se apresuró a decir Edward, tomando las pertenencias necesarias de Niklaus para salir del auto. Lo tomó con un brazo y lo pegó a su cuerpo apresurándose a salir de allí—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, nada de gritos, nada de insultos, ninguna palabra a lo que te pregunten, ¿de acuerdo? —Niklaus asintió, mirando la corta barba que a su padre a penas le estaba saliendo como si fura la cosa más interesante del mundo—. Te amo, campeón.

El niño esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—También te amo, papi —se inclinó besó su mejilla sintiendo la barba en sus delicados labios rosas.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Niklaus ya estaba dentro del edificio.

El recorrido que hicieron los cuatro, —una vez que se les unieron Alice y Bella— fue bastante rápido. Llegaban con el tiempo justo y todo porque a Niklaus se le había ocurrido vaciar su malteada de fresa sobre sus pantalones de diseñador que Alice había conseguido para él. Esos pantalones ya no tenían arreglo.

— ¡Edward y Niklaus Cullen!

Los ojos enormemente azules de Niklaus buscó la afeminada voz de hombre por toda la habitación hasta que vio aparecer a un hombre con pantalones hasta los tobillos, una camisa ajustada que parecía de chica, pero sin embargo, era de las que veía en las tiendas con el nombre del equipo de su padre y su número tras junto con su apellido. Y para ser tan pequeño, le dieron ganas de rodar los ojos.

—¡Creí que nunca conocería a esta cosa tan hermosa! — exclamó de nuevo, acercándose donde estaban los cuatro, sin embargo, los ojos color azul que él tenía sólo estaba posados en el niño en los brazos de su padre—. ¡Pero mira que hermoso estás! ¡Y ese bronceado que te cargas! ¡Oh dios mío! Tu perfil es perfecto para ser modelo o actor.

—Y para ser jugador de futbol también —apuntó con voz carismática, haciendo que su padre sonriera orgulloso.

Los ojos del chico de camiseta de niña brillaron.

—Brillante, quiere seguir los pasos del padre.

Edward le dirigió una mirada con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a su prima y a Bella, que estaban entretenidas mirando el espectáculo que ellos estaban dando.

—Es bueno volver a verte también, Tyler —saludó, haciendo que todos los sentidos de Tyler se pusieran de puntas y las piernas le temblaran.

— ¡Oh, Edward! Dios, estás más guapo de lo que recordaba —se apresuró a decir con las mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción que se cargaba con sólo tener al gran jugador de futbol y bastante guapo Edward Cullen frente a él… ¿o ella?

Alice bufó a su lado.

—Sólo mejoro —respondió el cobrizo con una sonrisa igual de simpática que la de su pequeño.

Tyler Oakley creyó que en ese momento necesitaba algo para sostenerse.

—Hermoso, simplemente hermoso —abarcó a los dos con la mirada—. Ustedes dos son idénticos.

—Son patéticamente guapos —apuntó Alice, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaban allí de madera y alta—. Es un placer conocer a uno de los mejores montadores de sesiones fotográficas.

Tyler le ignoró, especialmente porque Niklaus estaba comenzando a jugar con el botón de la camisa que su padre llevaba puesta. Los ojos de Tyler estaban completamente pegados en las pequeñas manitas intentando desabrochar la prenda. Edward sonrió con diversión siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. Bella estaba teniendo una pequeña risa de diversión para sí misma, después, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando Edward el guiñó un ojo. Edward carraspeó, haciendo que Tyler saliera de su ensoñación.

—Bien, creo que es hora de comenzar con este precioso niño, ¿está bien? —Niklaus estiró los brazos hacia el chico que estaba frente a él con una sonrisa llena de confianza. ¿Quién diría que le agradaría un chico gay después de hacer una mueca ante la mención de la palabra? Tyler se quedó por un momento quieto y después, con bastante gusto se echó al niño de veintiún kilos en sus brazos. Cabe decir que el chico de cabellos morados se balanceó un poco por el peso.

—Niklaus, baja de allí, estás lo suficientemente grande como para caminar.

Niklaus le envió una mirada de enfado a su padre y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Tyler.

—No hay problema, Edward, puedo con este bebé. Ahora, manos a la obra.

Edward y Bella se dedicaron una mirada significativa al ver como caminaba el pequeño y debilucho Tyler con Niklaus colgando de su costado. Quedaría bajo la responsabilidad de Edward tener que pagar un médico para la columna de aquel individuo. Y Bella sabía de más que Niklaus ese día terminaría insoportable, tanto enfadado como mimado y esta vez, Edward no participaría con eso; bastaba con ver los tratos que los estilistas y montadores le estaban dando.

El cobrizo fue a pararse al lado de Bella sin perder a su hijo con la vista.

—No quiero que el día termine.

— ¿quiero saber por qué? —respondió la castaña con la vista en la misma dirección que él y sonriendo al ver como Niklaus arrugaba la nariz al ver un montón de brillos y color rosa en un carrito.

—Mi hijo me va a matar en la noche con un montón de palabras.

—Tu hijo va a terminar muy mimado esta noche.

—Él ya es bastante mimado —dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro y alzó la mano para devolverle el saludo a su pequeño, que estaba sentado en una silla alta y estaban comenzando a despojarse de sus zapatos y ropa para probar diferentes vestuarios.

Ellos siguieron riendo al ver como Niklaus se ponía de pie en calzoncillos y apartaba toda la ropa de color rosa fuera de allí, excepto por una bufanda de plumas de ese color y como se lo colocaba alrededor del cuello haciendo una sonrisa para ellos.

Sin embargo, estaban tan ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos y en Niklaus que no se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y que Alice los estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de duende.

Alice tenía un plan.

Las siguientes cuatro horas se trataron de Niklaus, ¿Por qué tantas horas? Porque cada vez que le tomaban una foto a Niklaus, habían grandes admiraciones para ese pequeño niño. Y como ese niño no era nada ególatra… ya se imaginarían el ambiente en el lugar.

Bella terminó por irse bastante temprano debido que tenía que ver algunas cosas en la oficina que tenía allí. Según ella, habían sido llamadas de urgencia sobre la cita que tenía Edward en dos días, después de eso, todos tenían tres semanas libres.

Alice estaba sentada sobre una de las piernas de Edward, admirando como su sobrino era un buen modelo frente a las cámaras. Le hicieron tomarse fotos con otros niños más. Y claro, igual a su padre, era todo sonrisas con las hermosas niñas a sus lados. Cabía decir que el sonrojo que tenían las niñas en las mejillas era por el agradable niño de ojos azules y cabellos dorados.

—Me pregunto qué diría Cara al ver a Niklaus haciendo eso…

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Cara no es nada celosa, para gozo de Niklaus. Cara deja que él sea todo un rompecorazones porque sabe que ella lo tiene comiendo de su mano.

Alice rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo una niña de seis años puede tener comiendo de su mano a un chico y yo no?

—Cara es adorable, y es una niña bastante madura, algo que tu no. Creo que triplicas su edad.

Alice entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza al cobrizo, causando una sonrisa divertida por parte de éste.

—Te lo digo enserio —siguió él—. Ella ya sabe que quiere ser una doctora y eso es lo único que tiene en mente.

— ¿Una doctora? ¿En serio? Que aburrida es esa niña.

—Al menos ella sabe lo que quiere ser.

—Púdrete —Alice le enseñó la lengua como una niña pequeña.

—Mañana iré a ver a mis padres, se enteraron de que Niklaus anda por aquí y organizarán una comida. ¿Vendrás?

— ¿Lo dices para que pueda ver de una buena vez a mis padres?

Edward le sonrió con inocencia

— ¿Crees que ese plan tenga algo que ver con que les haya dicho que estabas conmigo?

— ¡Edward! ¡Argh!

Edward siguió sonriendo mientras veía el enfado en su prima, jamás le había visto de esa manera, pero era algo bastante divertido. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Alice en sus labios.

—Iré —asintió—, sólo si Bella también viene.

A Edward se le esfumaron los colores del rostro.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh vamos, Edward, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Tú y ella tienen esa "conexión". Se atraen, se gustan, y déjame decirte que se miran muy bien juntos. Ella tiene lo que tú necesitas y a ella le hace falta un poco de diversión en su vida. Salir con un jugador de futbol es atractivo, pero salir con el jugador de futbol más exitoso y guapo junto con un niño adorable es muchísimo mejor. Necesitas ajustar tus pantalones, Edward. Apuesto a que ya le has dado un beso.

Edward se quedó en silencio. ¿Enserio Alice estaba diciendo esa burrada?

—Pues… no, no le he dado un beso, Alice, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Porque tú y Bella se gustan. Y, un punto extra: a Niklaus también le gusta Bella y por lo que tengo entendido, a Niklaus nunca le han gustado una de las putas a las que te follas de vez en cuando. ¿Quieres que te dé más motivos? Bella es una monada de persona con Niklaus, ella prácticamente lo ama. Y tú le gustas, mucho. A Bella no es que le gusten muchos chicos.

—Sí, bueno, te recuerdo que le gusto a la mayoría de la población femenina de América y también me atrevo a decir lo mismo de los hombres —rápidamente le dirigió una mirada a Tyler, que estaba tomando fotografías para Niklaus.

—Hay muchos hombres guapos por los que la mayoría de la población femenina y masculina babean, pero Bella no lo hace por ellos, lo hace por ti. Joder, Edward esto es fácil: si llevas a Bella contigo, yo iré a ver a mis padres y también pasado mañana.

Edward pareció pensárselo durante una eternidad haciendo que Alice se inquietara aún más. Finalmente, el cobrizo suspiró en forma de derrota.

—Le pediré a Bella que vaya conmigo el día de mañana, te lo prometo.

— ¿Prometes ser convincente y hacer que ella acepte sin importar las medidas que utilices?

— ¿A qué mierda te refieres con eso?

— ¿Usaras tus encantos de chulo?

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Lo haré.

—Eso será bastante perfecto.

* * *

A casi una semana exacta de haber subido el capítulo anterior... aquí está el otro. Lo sé, es un milagro casi. Y ahora no sé si podré exactamente estar subiendo capítulos seguidos hasta que me estabilice de la salud. El día de ayer tuve un desmayo, ayer es cuando les subiría el capítulo pero no pude hacerlo. En fin.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Alice siempre metiendo sus narices en donde no debe, pero sin embargo, hará un buen trabajo juntando a estos dos, ¿no creen? ¿Y qué dicen del rompecorazones Niklaus? Todo un caso ese chiquillo. En el próximo capítulo tendremos la comida con la familia Cullen... ¿Bella irá?

Gracias a: Manue Peralta, **MONIELITA CULLEN, Nadiia16, Manligrez, Nandita21unexplained , Annaniicolle, torposoplo12, Karlie17, Elyy Pocoyo, , Gretchen CullenMasen, , Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen , solecitopucheta, galadrielcullen, lucylucy, TataXOXO, Cullen-21-gladys , dracullen, AleLupis, Mon de Cullen, Edidi, Lady blue vampire.**

**Ya casi llegare a los 200 review y no paso de los diez capítulos. Muchas gracias. **

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/170869393079182/

¿Reviews?


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Summary:**

"Edward Cullen, el jugador de fútbol más exitoso tiene una vida bastante complicada con un revoltoso niño de cinco años. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es esa atractiva mujer que llegará a controlar su carrera y probablemente su corazón."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

**.**

—Y entonces… ¿Qué dices?

La nuca de Edward estaba roja e irritada; su mano pasaba varias veces allí, frotándose la piel en señal de nerviosismo. Edward Cullen estaba nervioso y eso no era bastante normal, sin embargo, se encontró sabiendo que le estaban pasando cosas que no eran normales en él, sino que eran absurdas, y así como sabía que eso pasaba, también sabía su causa: Isabella Swan.

¿Cuándo se había puesto tan idiota por una chica? No quería compararla pero… ni siquiera con Chelsea le pasó eso. Y todo esto le estaba dando miedo.

Sus ojos color esmeralda recorrieron el pequeño rostro de su hijo, ese niño que lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, brazos cruzados y con una posición rígida. ¿Enserio ese era Niklaus? ¿el que nunca se quedaba quieto?

—Niklaus, por favor, si no lo apruebas entonces está bien, no voy a preguntar nada —dijo Edward de nuevo con la voz desesperada.

— ¿Te gusta Bella? —Respondió el niño con la voz un poco contenida, sin embargo, Edward podía ver un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su pequeño diablo—. Porque a mi ella me gusta mucho.

Edward suspiró resignado.

—Sí, Bella me gusta mucho.

— ¿Y ya la besaste? —los ojos de Niklaus no podían estar más hechos rendijas porque si no, entonces sus ojos se cerrarían.

—No, no le he besado, ¿por qué todo el mundo pregunta eso?

—Tú besas a muchas chicas guapas, papá.

—Sí, pero ahora sólo quiero besar a Bella, y para que eso pase necesito que contestes la pregunta que te hice hace unos momentos.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

Edward gruñó.

—Joder, Niklaus, ¿enserio?

El pequeño niño se tiró a reír hasta caer de espaldas en la cama.

—Sí, papá, puedes preguntarle a Bella si viene con nosotros mañana —se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a saltar en la cama con sus mejillas rebotando con cada salto—. ¡Yo le llamaré! —Y antes de que Edward pudiera moverse, el niño ya tenía el teléfono celular en sus manos—. Número, por favor, señor.

Edward comenzó a citar el número de teléfono de Bella con una mueca divertida de su hijo sobre él al saber que su padre sabía de memoria el número telefónico de Bella. Finalmente tomo asiento junto al pequeño y lo observó escuchando los pitidos de llamada. Niklaus tenía una uña en su boca, la cual se dedicaba a morder en señal de nerviosismo. ¿Qué tenía Isabella Swan para poner nerviosa a estos dos hombres? El misterio más grande del mundo.

— ¿Hola?

Edward contuvo la respiración al escuchar la suave voz al otro lado de la línea. Parecía un chiquillo de secundaria pidiendo una cita. Era más su nerviosismo de que Bella dijera que sí a poder preguntarle. Edward podría persuadirla, por supuesto, podría decirle muchas cosas que le hicieran sonrojar, y ella aceptaría quisiera o no… eso estaba de más a la hora de llevar a Bella con su madre. Dios la libre de una mirada asesina por parte de Elizabeth Cullen.

Niklaus esperó a que su padre dijera algo y al verle perdido en sus pensamientos rodó los ojos, tomando el teléfono sólo para él.

—Hola Bella, habla el niño más guapo y profesional del mundo.

Bella sonrió con ganas al otro lado de la línea.

—Es un honor hablar contigo muchas veces el día de hoy, Niklaus.

—Lo sé, no suelo estar disponible mucho rato —dijo el niño con una sonrisa también. Edward, que ya había reaccionado, rodó los ojos. Se escuchó la risa de Bella también.

— ¿Cómo es que pudiste marcar tu solo mi número telefónico?

—Mi papá me lo dijo —respondió rápidamente—, ¿sabías que él lo tiene muy bien guardado en su memoria? Parece que le gustas.

— ¡Niklaus! —Edward se apresuró a sacarle el pequeño aparato de las manos a Niklaus con la misma rapidez que el balón volaba cuando Edward lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Niklaus sonreía en grande aun recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

—Papá, la verdad es buena.

—Ojala dijeras eso cuando realizas una travesura —murmuró el cobrizo aun con el teléfono es su mano. Suspiró y apretó los puños—. Hola, Bella, lamento sucedido ¿Cómo estás?

—…

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? —el ceño de Edward estaba fruncido ahora, y al parecer no era el único que estaba preocupado porque Niklaus rápidamente se puso de pie, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía Bella de ser atacada por alienígenas en bikini, porque claro, estaban en California y allí todo el mundo andaba en bikini—. ¿Bella?

Niklaus miró a su papá con pánico.

— ¿y si le ha sucedido algo…?

—No, no —interrumpió la voz ronca pero femenina al otro lado de la línea—. No ha pasado nada, chicos, como que he tenido una pequeñísima siesta.

Edward sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Estás mejor?

—Por supuesto, ¿puedo saber el motivo de su llamada?

Por supuesto que Edward no se imaginaba el enorme sonrojo que cubría fuertemente las mejillas de Bella. Aquella noticia que le dio Niklaus hacia unos segundos le había dejado estupefacta por unos instantes.

—Mamá va a dar una comida el día de mañana y allí estarán los padres de Alice y no se han visto desde hace mucho tiempo y Alice quiere ir pero…

Un bufido lleno de frustración interrumpió a Edward. El pequeño niño de ojos azules le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo que mi papá quiere decir es: ¿Nos acompañarías a la comida mañana? ¿Por favor?

Y aun así, por vía telefónica, Niklaus se portaba bastante convincente cuando se trataba de Bella.

Otra vez, la línea quedó en silencio.

— ¿Bella? ¿Sigues allí? —Los ojos azules se dirigieron a su padre—. ¿Crees que tomó otra siesta corta? Tal vez debería dormir un poco más por las noches…

—Yo… amm… Niklaus, cariño, ¿puedo hablar con tu papá un momento, por favor?

—Seguro, habla.

—No, mi amor, sólo él y yo.

—Oh… —el pequeño colocó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y le dio el teléfono a su padre rápidamente, y de la misma manera se alejó corriendo de él, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Edward carraspeó un poco cuando tomó el teléfono y se lo colocó en la oreja, pensando en las palabras que Bella podría decirle al tener semejante pregunta por parte del niño.

—Bella —comenzó Edward con un tono inseguro. ¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen era inseguro? — Te juro que no pretendía que Niklaus lo soltara así.

— ¿Es qué estabas pensando? Era mejor como Niklaus lo ha hecho, en realidad, así se deja de tanto rollos como planeabas hacerlo tú. Estoy segura de que tal vez es por tu físico que las chicas con las que has salido te dicen que sí y no por la manera de convencerlas, porque déjame decirte que eres un poquito tonto.

Bella tenía carácter, bastante, más que Edward, y Bella era un 20% más inmune a los encantos de Edward que cualquier otra persona, salvo por su propio hijo. Y eso era casi toda la razón por la cual se sentía muy atraído hacia a ella.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme tonto? —la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward no podía ser más divertida esta vez. De acuerdo, Edward tal vez no podía convencer con algunas palabras pero si podría cambiar de tema bastante rápido y hacer sonrojar a la chicas con sólo un tono de voz. Además, podía convencer a las chicas también por teléfono con una retorcida conversación.

— ¡No cambies de tema!

— ¿Enserio me has llamado tonto?

—Edward…

—No, de verdad —interrumpió él—. Es la primera vez que alguien me llama tonto después de haberle invitado a salir.

—No entiendo por qué es la primera vez, haciendo esto eres patético —pudo distinguir la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella mientras hablaba—. Y no es una "salida" es una comida en casa de tu madre, ¿Por qué mierda debería ir?

—Ese lenguaje, Bella…

— ¡A la mierda el lenguaje! Quiero explicaciones, además, sé que Niklaus se molestó porque te preferí a ti antes que a él para hablar y ahora está lejos de allí.

Ella tenía un punto, se recordó Edward.

—Espero tu respuesta de manera paciente, no te preocupes.

— ¿Puedes esperar hasta mañana después de acompañarme?

—Creo que voy a golpearte.

Edward rio por lo bajo al escuchar eso y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama.

—Alice está planeando algo entre nosotros —soltó Edward de manera sincera. ¿De qué le servía mentirle si se enteraría igual? Además, no quería a una Bella enojada—. Y ella quiere ir también pero no quiere ir sola y creo que te quiere a ti de acompañante.

Se escuchó un suspiro frustrado al otro lado de la línea.

—No le daré muchas vueltas a esto, Edward. Esto va contra mis propias reglas —dijo con voz contenida—. Así que… ¿a qué hora pasas por mí?

La sonrisa de Edward en esos momentos no podía ser más grande.

—Paso por ti a las tres, nena.

—Ah, no, no, no. Nada de "nenas" conmigo —dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa también—. Me llamo Bella, y así me llamarás siempre, nada de apodos tontos por aquí.

La carcajada de Edward se hizo escuchar por toda la habitación.

—De acuerdo, intentaré algunas otras frases contigo, nada te impresiona.

—Soy anti-Edwards.

—Yo no creo que eso sea verdad —contestó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Sigue intentándolo.

—Tienes mucha confianza, ya va siendo hora de que eso termine. Creo poder hacerlo.

—Primero tienes que acompañarme a mí y a mi reencarnación a la comida de mañana, entonces, podrás hacer todo lo que te propones.

Bella bufó con ganas.

—Nunca aceptas un "no" por respuesta, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Yo seré la primera vez.

—Pero ya has aceptado, y Niklaus sabrá de esto si tú no asistes mañana en la tarde. Además, tu amiga necesita apoyo moral.

—Al diablo con Alice —gruñó Bella con su puño ligeramente apretado—. Por su culpa estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo cuando tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Eres muy entrometido, ¿lo sabías? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus sonrosados labios.

—Ya me lo habían dicho.

—Olvídalo, ¿puedo hablar con Niklaus antes de que cuelgue? Ya me has metido en un aprieto, necesito ir a buscar algo que ponerme mañana temprano y por suerte, aquí no llueve como en Londres. Tal vez a Alice le guste eso.

Edward se mordió el labio con gesto nervioso. Nunca le había escuchado decir a Bella ese tipo de cosas, informarle demasiado sobre su vida privada o sus gustos o que se ponía nerviosa al no saber que vestir para tener una salida con él. Ciertamente eso le agradaba.

—Alice me está dando muchos problemas —anunció él con su ceño ligeramente fruncido; sus pobladas cejas casi se tocaban de lo extraño que se sentía—. Ha peleado bastante con Niklaus.

—Alice es Alice —dijo la castaña con un tono de voz que decir que era de lo más obvio lo que ella decía—. Ahora, por favor, comunícame con ese pequeño guapetón, necesito disculparme con él.

.

El lujoso auto color plateado se detuvo frente a un edificio bastante sencillo. ¿Cómo es que ese BMW estaba estacionado frente a ese edificio humilde? Ese tipo de preguntas estaban en la boca de todos los residentes del lugar.

Bella comenzó a escuchar pasos apresurados en el pasillo, algo que sólo sucedía cuando había algún cotilleo en el lugar. Miró una vez más el reloj que tenía en la pared y sonrió comprendiendo el motivo del escándalo. Sólo le bastó una mirada por la ventana del estacionamiento para ver el motivo de su nerviosismo también. Se echó otra mirada en el espejo para comprobar su imagen: un pequeño short de color negro y una blusa larga con mangas hasta las muñecas de rayas blancas y azules. Su manera de vestir era bastante fresca y el tipo de clima que había en California en esos momentos le encantaban, tenía mayor libertad de vestir como le gustaba.

Su teléfono celular sonó interrumpiendo su momento de admiración y se apresuró a contestar.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, Bella, habla Niklaus —la voz infantil del niño se escuchaba bastante alegre en el teléfono lo que le hizo sonreír—. Mi papá y yo queremos saber el número de apartamento para poder ir por ti y portarnos como buenos caballeros que somos. A él se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle el día de ayer.

—Oh, cariño, no es necesario, bajaré en unos segundos.

— ¿Estás segura?

El sonido de la puerta dela apartamento de Bella se escuchó por el pequeño aparato telefónico que Niklaus tenía contra su oreja y después se encogió de hombros, regresándoselo a su padre.

—Ya viene.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Bella una vez que ella salió del edificio con su cabello color chocolate alzándose al viento de la tarde de California. Eso parecía un mandito paraíso, pensó Edward. La chica les sonrió a Niklaus y a Edward, que la estaban mirando bastante embobados para tan sólo tener unos siete segundos de duración. Cuando Bella entró al auto, le sudaban las manos, ella estaba nerviosa, bastante.

—Uff —suspiró con la mirada al frente.

— ¡Bella!

De pronto se vio rodeada por unos delgados brazos con vellos rubios. En la parte trasera yacía Niklaus sonriendo en grande al ver a Bella entrar en el auto. Su sonrisa estuvo bastante tiempo para ser un pequeñín que podría tener otro tipo de interés que darle la bienvenida a Bella.

—Hola, Niklaus —saludó ella, estirándose para poder darle un beso en la mejilla al niño. Miró a Edward con una sonrisa también—. Hola, Cullen.

Fue turno de Edward sonreír de manera arrebatadora, haciendo que las mejillas de Bella se tiñeran de un rojo profundo. Edward estaba vistiendo un suéter de color gris bastante ligero, acompañado de una bermuda color blanco. Bastante informal, al igual que ella, por suerte.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —saludó con un asentimiento sin borrar la sonrisa. En un segundo, el auto estaba en marcha de nuevo saliendo del estacionamiento—. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día de compras? Te ves muy hermosa, por cierto.

El sonrojo se intensificó.

—Gracias, y bien… las plazas están bastantes llenas gracias a que es verano. Sobre todo las de trajes de baño.

— ¿compraste un traje de baño, Bella? —Niklaus se hizo escuchar aun de pie y con los codos recargados en los hombros de cada sillón—. Yo tengo un traje de baño en la mochila, la abuela Elizabeth tiene una piscina en su casa y creo que podré entrar esta tarde, ¿quieres entrar conmigo?

Bella miró a Edward con nerviosismo palpado en su rostro; sin embargo, éste sólo se dedicó a sonreírle diciéndole: Arréglatelas tú sola.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Nik. No lo he traído puesto, y lo dejé en mi habitación.

—Podemos regresar por él —apuntó el niño de cabellos dorados, mirando pacíficamente los ojos color chocolate que le miraban diciéndole que parara con sus palabras—. Papi puede regresarse, ¿verdad, papi?

—Claro que sí, campeón, será genial ver a Bella en la piscina contigo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—No es necesario, Edward. Ahora me encuentro un poco enferma de la garganta, Nik, pero cuando me recupere te prometo que iré a pasar un rato contigo en la playa, ¿de acuerdo?

La desilusión en los ojos de Niklaus era visible, sin embargo, después de pensar muy bien en la oferta que le estaba dando Bella, asintió con una brillante sonrisa.

—Papá me dijo que me enseñaría a surfear pronto, tal vez él pueda enseñarte también, ¿Qué dices?

—Yo creo que es una buenísima idea —se apresuró a decir Edward con la sonrisa ladeada.

Bella suspiró a su lado.

—Sí, una buenísima idea.

Cuando Edward entró a un vecindario donde todas las casas eran igual de lujosas Bella sintió pánico. ¿Aquí era donde vivía la familia de Edward? Y entonces pensó: Edward era el jugador de futbol soccer más exitoso de la década, así como también modelo de ropa y tenía su propia línea, por supuesto que su familia podía vivir en ese lugar, y tal vez todas esas casas podían ser de su propiedad y eso no les afectaría en nada, por supuesto, bastaba con recordar de qué tamaño era la casa de Edward en Londres. Se obligó a respirar un par de veces más, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso.

Por supuesto que los dos chicos que estaban en el auto habían sentido el cambio de humor de Bella. Niklaus miró a su padre un poco confundido y con el ceño fruncido. Edward le sonrió al pequeño, esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que le daba cuando el niño llegaba de un entrenamiento con una raspada en la piel.

La mano de Edward pasó de estar en la palanca de cambios al delgado y sonrosado antebrazo de Bella, dándole un suave apretón.

—Solo tengo una cosa que decir —anunció él con un poco de humor—, bueno, en realidad son dos. Asegúrate de seguir jodiendo a mi padre y a Emmett con tus buenos comentarios y… lamento haberte metido en este asunto.

—Supongo que es muy tarde para arrepentirme de haber aceptado tu propuesta.

—Supones bien —contestaron Niklaus y Edward al mismo tiempo.

—Ustedes dos van a sacarme canas antes de los treinta.

— ¿No tienes treinta años, ya? —preguntó Edward, estacionándose en la casa más hermosa del vecindario.

—No, tú yo no nacimos el mismo año, guapo —le respondió Bella con una enorme sonrisa en rostro sabiendo que Edward no podía decirle alguna otra cosa.

Edward bufó a su lado.

—Soy más joven de lo que tú crees.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir otra cosa, Edward alió del auto rápidamente al mismo tiempo en que Niklaus abría la puerta para salir también y el grito/saludo de Emmett se hacía escuchar por la puerta principal.

— ¡Superestrella está aquí! —La risa se hizo escuchar también mientras caminaba hacia el elegante auto—. Y vaya que trae una hermosa compañía con él.

Bella se recordó que Emmett era más adorable, tierno y carismático de lo que parecía. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que tenía que volver a entablar una conversación con él para estar completamente segura de sus propios pensamientos. Miró como detrás de él aparecía un niño rubio junto con una mujer del mismo color de cabello. Los ojos de ésta eran de un color azul verdoso, y toda ella parecía algo así como una modelo con carácter. El parecido que tenía con Edward era bastante notorio.

Tomó una gran respiración antes de salir por la puerta que Edward tenia abierta para ella, le sonrió un momento y después se vio rodeada por unos delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura. Al bajar su mirada se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de Niklaus, la mirada que éste le daba le decía que podía estar en confianza en ese lugar. Bella recordó que él era sólo un niño y no tenía ni idea de las actitudes de todos los demás.

—Hola a ti también, Emmett —saludó Edward a su cuñado con una voz alegre.

—Sí, sí, como sea —respondió el aludido—. ¡Esa pequeña pulga se va a convertir en un modelo! —su enorme dedo señaló al niño de cabellos dorados, que seguía aferrándose a Bella.

— ¡Tío Emmett! No soy ninguna pulga. En poco tiempo seré más alto que tú, ya lo verás —le guiñó un ojo y corrió a chocar los cinco con el grandulón. Pasó directamente por la puerta dándole una palmada en la frente a su primo Aaron y corrió dentro de la casa—. ¡Abuela!

Bella se obligó a respirar profundamente una vez más y recordar las palabras de Alice: no dejes que la rubia y la madre de Edward te intimiden. Bien, no era algo que ella podría manejar, por supuesto, pero lo intentaría, después de todo, por ella era que estaba en esa lujosa casa. El número de ceros que estaban en su cheque en cada pagó le recordó que tanto como esa familia y ella pronto tendrían la misma cantidad d dinero.

Le regaló una sonrisa de complicidad a Emmett y éste le devolvió el saludo alzando las cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Señorita Swan, es un placer volver a verla.

—Lo sé, no me muestro seguido a la gente que no sabe apreciarlo —le respondió con una sonrisa sincera esta vez en su rostro. Se detuvo junto a Edward y este le dio un pequeño codazo que solo le hizo mover el brazo—. A excepción de Edward, por supuesto. Tengo que hacer sacrificios.

La carcajada de Emmett se volvió a escuchar en el porche, seguida de una risa bajita por parte de Edward.

—Esta chica me gusta, definitivamente —le dijo a Edward sin borrar la sonrisa.

Detrás de Emmett comenzó a acercarse la rubia vestida de ropa de marca, eso ni siquiera hizo que Bella borrara su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te entretiene tanto, Emmett? —llamó Rosalie, estudiando con la mirada a Bella con una sonrisa de dientes centellantes—. Tú debes ser Bella, la chica a la cual Edward y Niklaus defienden bastante.

La castaña se preguntó que jodidos podían estar defendiéndola y por qué era un tema de conversación en las reuniones de su familia.

—Amm… sí, soy Bella.

—Fantástico. Alice también habla mucho de ti.

—Espero que sea algo a mi favor.

—Oh, vamos, Alice es incapaz de decir algo malo de ti después de que le has soportado mucho tiempo —la rubia hizo un gesto con su mano haciendo que se notara bastante el anillo de novia que cargaba y su brazalete de diamantes—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rosalie McCarty, es un placer conocerte.

A Bella no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de asombro que Edward y Emmett intercambiaron.

Después, se vio envuelta en sus delgados brazos.

Sorprendida, Bella dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de la rubia y sonrió un poco.

—El placer es mío, Rosalie.

—Pero deberíamos entrar ya, adelante, nos vamos a tostar aquí afuera y estoy segura de que Alice quiere verte, es sólo que Niklaus no le deja salir de allí.

Edward bufó, colocando distraídamente su palma en la espalda baja de Bella para guiarla dentro de la casa. A Bella se le subieron los colores al rostro al sentir el contacto caliente con su piel aun sobre la tela de su ligera blusa.

—Tener a esos dos juntos por sólo un corto periodo de tiempo ha sido un infierno.

—Te quejas bastante, hermano —señaló Rosalie caminando dentro de la enorme casa. Allí se encontró con su hijo que los esperaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados—. Aaron, ella es Isabella Swan y es amiga de Alice, Niklaus y tu tío Edward.

Las mejillas de Aaron se sonrojaron levemente y carraspeó su garganta rápidamente.

—Aaron McCarty —saludó extendiendo la mano hacia a la castaña, la cual le respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, Aaron, puedes llamarme Bella.

Y entonces, al escuchar el tono de confianza que Bella tenía en su voz, Niklaus estuvo enganchado a ella discretamente mientras caminaban por el enorme pasillo de la enorme casa.

—Bella, fantástico. ¿Eres italiana?

—Si te refieres al por qué de mi nombre, no, no lo soy. Pero mi madre tenía cierta fascinación por los chicos italianos, supongo que ha sido por eso.

— ¿Tú tienes algún tipo de fascinaron por algún tipo de chico? —la voz de Aaron se había elevado tan sólo un poco, siendo la atención de los cuatro adultos. Emmett no se podía aguantar la enorme sonrisa burlona que cargaba y la expresión de Edward no era nada diferente—. Papá tiene familia italiana.

Bella miró de reojo a Emmett, las arrugas en sus ojos daban a entender que la sonrisa era enorme aunque no pudiera verlo exactamente de frente.

—Pues él no parece nada italiano.

—Soy puramente californiano, querida Bella —contestó el grandulón.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿tienes alguna fascinación o no?

Rosalie también tenía una sonrisa de simpatía en su fino rostro.

—A Bella parece gustarle los chicos británicos.

— ¡Genial! Quiero decir… eso es bueno, los británicos somos geniales —se apresuró a decir Aaron.

— ¿Eres británico? —Preguntó Bella, ignorando el comentario hecho por la rubia—. No pareces tener el acento.

—Fui criado todo el tiempo en América y…

De pronto, un grito de rabia se escuchó por toda la casa, haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara en su lugar sin mover ni un musculo.

— ¡No!

Y entonces, Niklaus comenzó a caminar dando pasos fuertes justo donde estaba Bella de pie junto con Aaron, alejándose de su abuelo, Alice y abuela que tenía su rostro con terror en él. Una vez que Niklaus llegó con Bella apartó con fuerza el brazo de Aaron del de ella.

—Aléjate de ella, Aaron. Bella es _mi _amiga, no _tuya._

Una impactada Rosalie logró murmurar algo con cierto tono de asombro.

Por suerte, antes de que Aaron pudiera responderle con agresividad o simplemente con uno de esos golpes que solía lanzar, Edward intervino.

—Hey, Niklaus, cálmate, ¿quieres? —sus enormes manos se colocaron en los hombros de su hijo. El niño se apartó de manera brusca de él.

— ¡No!, papá, él nos va a quitar a Bella, ¡él siempre hace lo mismo! —la agresividad con la que Niklaus hablaba hacía pensar a Edward que su garganta estaba siendo lastimada—. Así que no me digas que me calme.

—No pasa nada, Niklaus, tu primo sólo está conociendo a Bella, no tienes por qué dirigirte a ella de esa manera, ¿está bien? Bella no irá a ninguna parte, ella dijo que vendría contigo.

Después de esas palabras, todo el mundo estaba en silencio, mirando la escena que Niklaus estaba montando. Bella estaba totalmente asombrada por la actitud del niño y los sentimientos que ese pequeño tenia. Se sintió mal por haber aceptado ir allí, pero se sentía aún más mal por hacerles pasar un mal rato. Sin embargo, ella no podía simplemente dar media vuelta y salir de allí por donde había llegado. Eso era algo patético, sin duda.

Los rostros en el lugar mostraban diferentes emociones, desde asombro, angustia y tristeza, hasta arrogancia y diversión.

Por suerte y para alivio de Edward, Bella se apresuró a agacharse a la altura del pequeño, colocando sus delgadas manos en la cintura del pequeño.

—Nik, cariño, cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿Por qué estas actuando así? —la voz que estaba utilizando era inteligentemente tranquila, haciendo que Niklaus se relajara tan sólo un poquito al escucharle.

Bella por supuesto que no obtuvo respuestas verbales de parte del pequeño, sino que su cuello se vio envuelto por los delgados brazos del pequeño. Como reflejo, Edward colocó su mano en la espalda de Bella para que no callera al suelo de madera. El pequeño también envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bella y escondió el rostro en su cuello. Bella sintió de inmediato las calientes lágrimas contra su piel.

—Está bien, Nik, no pasa nada —le susurró acariciando su espalda suavemente—. ¿Quieres decirme por qué estás así?

—No quiero decírtelo con todos mirándonos —respondió el niño en un murmuro, haciendo que sus lágrimas se deslizaran por el cuello de Bella hasta perderse dentro del escote de su blusa.

Edward, que estaba demasiado cerca como para poder escuchar los que se estaban diciendo, sin apartar la mano de la espalda de Bella, los condujo a otra espaciosa habitación hasta llegar a una donde había una puerta con cerrojo. Los tres entraron allí en silencio y Bella tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano y amplio. Niklaus siguió quedando sentado sobre ella a horcajadas por un largo rato hasta que apartó el rostro del cuerpo de Bella.

Ahora se encontraba con el rostro rojo y los ojos levemente hinchados. Para Edward significó bastante lo que estaba haciendo su hijo ahora con Bella. Jamás, en sus cortos seis años, había dejado que le vieran derramar lágrimas personas que no fueran de su familia.

—Está bien, cariño, no pasa nada —Bella limpió las lágrimas que aun rodaban sobre las mejillas de Niklaus con sus pulgares y le sonrió de manera amable—. ¿Estás bien? —El pequeño asintió—, entonces dime porque estás así, Nik. No me gusta verte llorar, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento —murmuró sorbiendo su nariz y dejando que Bella siguiera limpiándole las lágrimas—. Odio que Aaron haga siempre eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Eso, estar con alguien a quien yo conocí primero, o también que me quite las cosas que yo tengo o quiero… —inconscientemente se formó un puchero en su sonrosada boca haciendo que a Bella se le oprimiera el pecho—. Y él siempre gana, Bella, ¿y si también te gana a ti? Entonces ya no vas a querer estar conmigo y ya no te va a gustar mi papá. Yo te quiero mucho.

Bella se obligó a alejar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Ella podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre ellos dos y se sintió extrañamente nerviosa de lo que ella pudiera decirle a su hijo en esos momentos y Edward no lo tomara como algo bueno.

—No sé qué tipo de rivalidad tengas con Aaron, Nik —comenzó ella—, pero debes saber que eso no debe involucrarme a mí porque yo soy tu amiga, ¿entiendes? También puedo ser amiga de Aaron, pero él nunca va a hacer que yo me aleje de ti o de tu papá. Además, ustedes dos me conocieron primero, Aaron sólo traba de ser amable conmigo y darme una sana bienvenida a la casa de tus abuelos.

Edward reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Pero… ¿y si dejas de querernos después de estar con Aaron?

—Yo nunca dejaría de quererte, mi amor —la sonrisa de Bella fue bastante contagiosa que Niklaus le imitó—. ¿Cómo es que yo podría dejar de quererte a ti después de ser tan gracioso conmigo?

—No quiero que seas amiga de Aaron…

—No puedo simplemente no serlo, Nik. Es como si me pidieras que no tuviera amistad con tu tía Alice.

—Pero Alice es una niña —las manos de Niklaus se fueron directamente a la finísima cadena de oro que Bella tenía alrededor de su cuello, comenzando a retorcerla en sus dedos—. Alice no va a querer besarte después como Aaron.

Bella sonrió con diversión.

— ¿Y tú si puedes besarme cuando quieras?

—Sí, yo sí —se inclinó y besó su mejilla—. Pero no le digas a Cara, ella no me deja besar a otras chicas que o sea ella.

Edward y Bella sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien, no le diré. Será nuestro secreto sólo si me prometes que no actuarás así de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los de Niklaus—. Porque, Nik, no me gusta cuando reaccionas así.

— ¿Te pone triste que yo haga eso?

—Sí, porque me hace pensar que no confías en mi —su mano viajó por los cabellos dorados del pequeño—. ¿Sabes lo que es la confianza?

—Sí, papá dice que también la confianza se gana.

— ¿Y yo no me la he ganado contigo?

—Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces no hagas eso de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Yo a ti te quiero mucho, sobre a todos los demás niños en el mundo.

— ¿Me lo juras?

—Te lo juro —asintió ella con una sonrisa que le fue correspondida inmediatamente.

—Te quiero mucho, Bella —el pequeño fue a rodearle el cuello con los brazos de nuevo, manteniéndose muy apretado a ella y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro—. Mucho, mucho.

En ese momento, Bella dirigió la mirada a Edward, quien les estaba mirando con una ligera sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Éste le sonrió con más ganas haciendo que Bella relajase por completo su cuerpo y se dejara abrazar por el pequeño.

—Bueno, parece que ustedes dos se quieren bastante eh —señaló Edward con una sonrisa—. Klaus, enano, Bella tiene razón, no vuelvas a actuar de esa manera de nuevo, ¿está bien? —Fue contestado con un asentimiento—. Bien, ahora deberíamos volver.

Cuando Bella, Edward y Niklaus se volvieron a unir a la enorme familia, Esme y Carlisle ya estaban allí, y Bella pudo observar como Esme sostenía con bastante fuerza a Alice con una brillante sonrisa.

Por supuesto que fue el centro de atención cuando los tres ocuparon un lugar en la enorme estancia de los Cullen. Niklaus seguía enganchado en Bella, negándose por completo a ir con su padre. Rosalie y Emmett miraban a Edward y Bella con una sonrisa de disculpa, sin embargo, al pequeño de los McCarty se le veía bastante complacido. Carlisle, Esme y Alice les estaban mirando de manera simpática, sin embargo, esta última tenía cierta sonrisa pícara en el rostro, algo que casi hace rodar los ojos a Bella. Por otro lado la mirada que Elizabeth Cullen le estaba enviando a la castaña no era para nada amable, ni si quiera con algo de simpatía falsa.

Elizabeth Cullen no era una mujer falsa y cuando una persona no le agradaba, se los dejaba bastante claro.

La mujer se apresuró a caminar justo donde ellos tres estaban de pie, comenzado a integrarse con los demás y miró a Niklaus con cierta angustia en su rostro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Kai, mi querubín! —Con bastante esfuerzo fue a quitárselo a Bella de los brazos—. Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres un dulce?

Entonces Bella comprendió que el único culpable del comportamiento berrinchudo de Niklaus no sólo era Edward, sino que, seguramente, toda su familia también, especialmente su abuela.

— ¿Quieres algún helado? Puedes comer algo de postre antes de la comida si así lo quieres.

Antes de que Niklaus pudiera correr a la cocina por todo lo que Elizabeth Cullen le había ofrecido, Edward intervino con gesto serio, uno que Bella no le había visto usar nunca.

—Mamá, es suficiente, Niklaus va a esperar al igual que los demás para comer algo dulce, ¿no es así, Niklaus?

— ¡Oh, por favor, Edward! Actúas de manera patética. El pequeño ha tenido cierto ataque de emociones hace unos minutos por culpa de tu agente y merece agluna recompensa.

Niklaus frunció el ceño.

—No fue culpa de Bella, fue culpa de Aaron —apuntó el niño con voz acusadora—. Y ella también es mi amiga.

—Oh cariño, claro que no puede ser tu amiga, ella es mucho mayor que tú, tú no puedes ser su amigo porque no compartes las mismas cosas que ella. Gracias a Dios… —carraspeó, enviándole una mirada a Bella—. Además, ella trabaja para tu papá y para ti. Sólo es amiga de Alice.

Una mano bronceada y vieja se posó en el hombro de Elizabeth Cullen, haciendo que ella pegara un respingo y alejara la vista de su hijo, el cual en ese momento estaba bastante enfadado.

—Elizabeth, basta —la voz de Edward padre sonó bastante pesada, sin embargo, se suavizó una vez que se dirigió a una Bella muy avergonzada—. Bella, es un placer que hayas acompañado a mi nieto y a mi hijo hoy, ¿te gusta el marisco?

Bella tuvo que carraspear para poder contestar de manera decente.

—Sí, por supuesto, señor Cullen.

—Recuerdo que te dije que me llamaras Carlisle para primera vez que nos conocimos —le sonrió de la misma forma arrebatadora como lo hacía Edward y Niklaus, sólo que él ya tenía varias arrugas e su rostro—. Ahora, preciosa —acarició el hombro de Elizabeth suavemente—, baja a ese niño y vayamos a comer.

Cuando todo el mundo entró al enorme comedor, ya habían vuelto a sus habituales pláticas. Rosalie estaba felizmente conversando con Alice, Esme y Elizabeth. Lo mismo hacia Carlisle, Emmett y Edward padre. Aaron, por su parte, estaba completamente sumido en uno de esos aparatos modernos con los audífonos puestos. Alice ya había parado a hablar con Bella y le había agradecido que le acompañara ese día, Bella se preguntó cuál era tal acompañamiento si le estaría ignorando casi la mayoría del tiempo. Se dijo también que ir a ese lugar no había sido una buena idea. Edward había estado bastante callado desde el segundo incidente en el salón y solo respondía a las preguntas que le hacían de manera cortante. Bella estaba igual de callada aun cuando todos comenzaron a comer. Por supuesto que no fue grosera para rechazar la comida y comió lo poco que se había servido. Niklaus era una buena distracción en ese momento, el niño se había negado alejarse de ella y ahora estaba comiendo en sus piernas, aun después de que Bella le dijo a Edward que estaba bien y que no le molestaba alrededor de cinco veces.

El padre de Edward, junto con Carlisle, se interesó bastante en el trabajo de Bella. Ambos eran fanáticos de futbol y ella compartía esa pasión con ellos, por lo que se dedicaron a discutir sobre ellos casi al final de la cena. Elizabeth les calló diciéndoles que estaba harta de escuchar sobre el futbol todo el tiempo teniendo a su hijo siendo el jugador estrella. Eso dejó a Bella callada por un gran rato y a Edward aún más enfadado.

—De acuerdo —llamó Emmett de pie en medio del enorme patio trasero junto a la piscina—. Comiencen a hacer sus equipos de juego.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Niklaus dejando caer el helado que su abuela le había colocado en un vaso cuidadosamente—. ¡Juguemos! ¡Yo elijo a papá! ¡Vamos, papá!

Edward hizo una mueca al escuchar a su chiquillo llamarle. Todo el buen humor que había tenido al llegar ya no estaba, y le bastaba con echarle un vistazo a la sonrisa falsa que Bella tenía en su rosto para recordar el motivo por el cual estaba cabreado. Se puso de pie suspirando y se colocó detrás de su hijo, tomándolo por las axilas y colocándolo sobre sus hombros.

—Escojo a papá, también —habló Aaron, mirando a su padre sonriente.

Niklaus rodó los ojos murmurando: _copión_ para sí mismo.

—Escojo a Bella —sonrió Niklaus en grande—. Vamos, Bella, tu sabes cómo jugar, ven aquí, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que alguna vez jugarías con nosotros?

Y con eso, Bella se puso de pie, dejando a Alice sentada y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se colocó junto a Edward, chocando su palma con el pequeño. Deliberadamente ignoró la mala mirada que Elizabeth le había dado.

Finalmente, los equipos quedaron divididos de una manera justa. Niklaus, Edward, Bella, Carlisle y Elizabeth estaban en un quipo. Aaron, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward padre y Alice estaban en otro. Esme había decidido no jugar porque en esos momentos se sentía un poco cansada por pasar toda la mañana de pie cocinando la comida que ahora estaba en sus estómagos.

Se debía mencionar, y era algo que a Edward le había cabreado aún más, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podía golpear algo, que Elizabeth Cullen —la cual resultó ser muy buena jugadora—, intentó golpear a Bella con el balón en cualquier oportunidad que tuvo. Para tragedia de aquella señora, Bella era mucho más rápida. Bella aceptó con admiración que para tener la edad que tenía… se movía bastante bien; también se compadecía de aquel que pasara la noche con ella y le escuchara quejarse de sus adoloridas articulaciones.

Cuando todo había terminado y los premios se habían entregado a cada uno del equipo de Niklaus —que era nada más nada manos que una enorme galleta de balón de futbol—, Edward decidió que no soportaría mas miradas llenas de recelo a Bella por parte de su madre y dijo que era hora de irse.

—Gracias por invitarnos, —dijo de manera seca a su madre— intentaremos venir después, tal vez tenga alguna cita programada y eso. Te llamaré después.

—Haz que esa chiquilla haga una cita pronto a América, cariño —le respondió apretando suavemente sus muñecas—. Te amo, cuídate mucho.

—Sí, como sea —asintió y se apresuró a salir de la casa, presionando el botón del control del auto para que Bella pudiera a entrar al auto. Sin embargo, ella se dedicó a abrirle la puerta trasera para que pudiera acomodar a Niklaus en el asiento trasero, quien estaba dormido en el regazo de su padre—. Hasta luego, papá, te llamaré cuando tenga entradas para algún partido de beisbol o hockey.

—Eso me parece fabuloso, hijo, pero lo tengas o no, llámanos.

Con otro asentimiento, Edward se alejó de allí hasta llegar donde Bella le esperaba con la puerta abierta para él. Edward se dedicó a colocar allí a su pequeño y a asegurarlo con el cinturón de seguridad y después de abrirle la puerta a Bella para que entrara, subió y comenzó a manejar de manera moderada fuera de allí.

Después de cinco minutos de absoluto silencio, Edward lo rompió, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso.

—Escucha, Bella, sobre cómo te trató mi madre el día de hoy... yo, lo lamento, nunca creí que ella hiciera eso. Me avergüenzo mucho de ello y…

—Edward, está bien, no hay problema. ¿Recuerdas porqué he venido aquí? —el tono de simpatía de Bella hacia que Edward se sintiera aún más terrible porque sabía que ella, en la oscuridad trataba de mantenerse fuerte cuando en realidad no era así—. Vine por Alice, ella te lo dijo y tú me lo pediste a mí. No vine para agradarle a nadie, y de verdad me halaga que Rosalie y los padres de Alice me hayan recibido muy bien, pero la actitud de tu madre no me molestó. No sé por qué reaccionó así y no es como si me importara porque hay muy pocas posibilidades de que vuelva a verla de nuevo. Al menos que sean eventos donde yo y tu familia tengamos que estar presente.

Los nudillos de Edward estaban blancos y colocó el freno con bastante brusquedad que Bella le miró directamente mientras esperaba a que él se tranquilizara.

—Actúas como si de verdad no te importara —dijo él con voz contenida—. Jamás creí que mi familia fuera irrespetuosa con una amiga.

—Bueno, también trabajamos juntos y… no fue toda tu familia, Aaron intentó ser un galán conmigo.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Edward se levantó suavemente.

—Sí, bueno, eso no le resultó muy bien.

Bella miró hacia atrás, donde se veía a Niklaus profundamente dormido, con el cabello un poco húmedo aun por haber pasado lo que restaba de la cita en la piscina.

—El pequeño es muy celoso.

—Bastante —asintió—, y lo peor es que no se de quien haya sacado eso.

Bella sonrió con ganas por primera vez desde que subió al auto.

—Yo creo que con el tiempo lo averiguaré, por ahora, tengo que ir a dormir, mañana temprano tienes un vuelo a Inglaterra y después de una reunión con el entrenador, estarás libre por dos semanas con tu pequeño renacuajo.

Bella se apresuró a salir del auto y casi de inmediato Edward le siguió asegurándose de que el auto estuviera lo suficientemente cerrado para que su hijo no saliera sonámbulo del allí. Se detuvieron cuando Bella comenzó a abrir la puerta principal que dirigía al pasillo de algunas habitaciones.

—Bella, yo… enserio siento lo que pasó, no sé cómo disculparme sinceramente contigo.

El tono de voz de Edward hizo sonreír a Bella. Jamás había escuchado a alguien hablarle de manera tan desesperada como él, y sólo era por algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa.

—Está bien, ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte de nada.

—Pero…

—Edward —murmuró ella con frustración al momento en el que le tomaba el rostro con sus delicadas manos de manera involuntaria—. Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Y si esto te hace sentir mejor… está bien… —suspiró y lo miró a los ojos— te perdono aunque la culpa no haya sido tuya, ¿de acuerdo? —sus manos se separaron de él con gesto de exasperación.

Pero Edward se había quedado en piedra al sentir el toque de Bella sobre él, así que, sabiendo las consecuencias y desconociendo las reacciones de Bella, fue él quien le tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para poder juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Por supuesto que Bella le tomó por sorpresa aquel movimiento, y al principio pareció preocuparle el hecho de que algún vecino pudiera salir y verlos haciendo semejante escena. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Llevaba queriendo hacer eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que, sin pensárselo demasiado, le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos y le correspondió el beso.

Fue un beso bastante inocente, sin embargo, ese fue un beso que los dos, y casi por igual, habían disfrutado. Bella se vio obligada a tirar suavemente de los cabellos cobrizos de Edward para que le diera un respiro. Descansó su frente en la de él tomando suaves respiraciones, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Ere exasperante, ¿sabes?

Él sonrió, estrechándola suavemente en sus brazos.

—Ya me lo has dicho antes.

Bella sonrió perezosamente y se obligó a no pensar en las cosas que tenían que ser pensadas cuando el jugador de futbol más exitoso y del cual era gente y publicista te besaba. Suspiró y le dio una suave palmada en el pecho, separándose por completo de él.

—Deberías irte para descansar y eso.

—"Y eso" sí, claro —Edward fingió cierta severidad y se apartó de ella también—. Supongo que nos veremos mañana y no podrás escaparte de mí como quieres hacerlo en estos momentos porque pasaremos algunas horas compartiendo cierto espacio reducido.

—Lamento decirte que eso no se comparará nada al espacio que tenemos aquí ahora y la soledad. Mañana tendrás un niño lleno de energías contigo.

—Mierda.

—Así que buenas noches, Cullen.

— ¡Espera! —Bella le miró con una ceja levantada—, ya que nada se va a comparar esto con lo de mañana… tengo que aprovecharlo —. Y antes de que Bella pudiera captar sus palabras y alejarse, Edward le tomó de nuevo de las cintura y le plantó otro beso en sus labios—. Ahora sí, Swan, buenas noches.

Y con una sonrisa arrogante, Edward subió a su auto y despareció por las escaleras, dejando a Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro y con sus pensamientos y sentimientos de cabeza.

* * *

No tengo ni la menor idea de cuando fue la ultima vez que he actualizado tres veces seguidas casi en el mismo lapso de tiempo, pero esta es una ocasión ;) Sin embargo, si no fuera porque me han quitado el internet gracias a una tormenta en mi país... tal vez el capítulo esperaría aun mucho más tiempo. En fin.

_¡Aquí está el capítulo donde hay beso! Y Bella esta confundida además de estar un poco desorientada por la bienvenida de la madre de Edward. Pero confiemos en que ella es bastante fuerte (:_

Gracias a:** torposoplo12 , paolanch95, zuleyma24cullen, PottericaTwilighterVictoria, lady blue vampire, Manue Peralta, Nadiia16, AliCupkate, yolabertay, MONIELITA CULLEN, Elyy Pocoyoo, NachiCullen, galadrielacullen, Mon de Cullen, Roxy, , Mia Cullen Swan, Tata XOXO, liduvina, Gretchen CullenMasen , Manligrez, Cullen-21-gladys, AleLupis, Babi.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está, allí se pubican las sesiones de fotos que Niklaus tiene o cualquier tipo de imagen referente al fic:** groups/170869393079182/

¿Reviews?


End file.
